Becoming Vorta
by long lost island
Summary: A young woman deals with the consequences of becoming Vorta. Weyoun is fascinated with this new development and plans on using her to further the Dominion's path in the Alpha quadrant. Keevan interferes in Weyoun's personal plans for the new Vorta female.
1. He Swore Her Eyes Were Brown

This is my first DS9 fanfiction. Please be kind. I love the Vorta and love reading stories about them. Please review and let me know what you think. Oh, disclaimer thing. I own nothing of the Star Trek world.

…

Sandra looked at the dress in the mirror and knew that this would be the last time she would ever have to wear one like it again. This was the last night she would have to be paid for her kind of services. She turned her head to her partner in crime. "So, Torbin do you think this dress is adequate for the job?"

The young Cardassian looked her over again. "Of course it is. No man could ever resist any woman in a dress like that." He curled his arms around her and kissed her ear gently then let her go. "I want to show you something." Stepping back he placed a band around his wrist and tapped it gently. He slowly turned from being a Cardassian to a Kerrikian.

"That's amazing Torbin. The red hair and small grey dots along a perfectly green face. If I didn't see it for myself I would never believe it." She reached out to touch him and was surprised to feel Cardassian skin under her fingers.

"It's not that good yet. A few years from now and I'll not know the difference."

"Are you sure no one will pull me out of a crowd? I am Human after all and the Dominion is on the station now." Her nerves were getting the better of her.

He knew that may be an issue for her and he was eager to ease her tension. He had just at much at stake as her. Their plan needed to work out. "I have arranged that you meet Yunnin straight away. That way I can get to his labs and we'll both be free of our depts. As you know the Kerrikians are a rather conservative people and Yunnin is anything but. That's why he works on a space station where he can do what he wants."

"I know, I know but I'm still nervous." He gave her a hug to settle her nerves. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

They were docked at a space station and walked about it as any normal couple. Torbin made sure he had his disguise on before leaving the ship. The station was average but there was a festival of some sort and the merchants were out with all varieties of things to sell.

Sandra looked all around taking in all the sights and sounds of that station. She looked up to see different races and caught the eye of a Vorta who nodded in her direction. Breathing in deeply she had to hold back a little bit of panic. Looking back, the Vorta was still staring at her and followed for a few steps.

"Calm down, you'll attract attention."

Before she could warn him she was ushered down a corridor. It was designed in cool colors that did not suit a habitat area of a station. There was something clinical about it. "Torbin are you sure we are in the right place?"

"Yes, this is the right place." He rang the door and waited. They were greeted by a tall man who had to be Yunnin.

"Welcome, the both of you. You are early but that is all right."

Sandra entered first and her stomach clenched. This was Yunnin's lab. Before she could turn around in protest she felt a slight pinch in her neck and everything went black. Torbin caught her before she fell to the floor. "I'm sorry but I need the money far more than you do."

….

It was always the same with each species that he observed no matter if it was the Alpha or Gamma quadrant. Each race buying and selling useless things simply for the pleasure of it or to fulfill some random act of custom that neither enjoyed nor despised. The majority of people on this particular station were rather dull despite the festivities that were being held.

For about an hour he observed and noted those that stared at him and quickly turned away or simply stared at his exotic features. The Founders had designed the Vorta well. He was rather popular among females of different species. He understood they found his features appealing, sexual even. Though Vorta do not have a proclivity towards sexuality they do understand the desire to connect in a very personal way.

Turning away from his thoughts the Vorta watched as a Human female and a Kerrikian man walked into the medical and laboratory corridor. For a moment or so he watched her, and she looked back at him and he saw the tale tail signs of panic. She was dressed in too revealing of clothing to be a woman of science. He was still new to the mating customs of the Alpha quadrant but yet found it odd that such a woman would be here. This was a science station. What made things more strange was that she was Human. Most fled from Dominion territory or stayed well hidden if they remained.

"Keevan, here is the report you requested." A JemHadar soldier handed him a PADD.

He took it and briefly looked at it. "Come with me I want to look into something." He was only doing this out of boredom. After his predecessor surrendered to the Federation he had been giving minimal duties. He knew the previous Keevan was still alive and if ever caught by the Dominion he would love to be there for the debriefing.

…..

She could feel the cold first and shivered though the bright lights burned her eyes through her lids. It was difficult to take deep breaths so she had to calm herself down or pass out again. After a few minutes a hand gently touched her arm. "Ah, you have no idea how important you are to my research. It's very hard to find candidates you know."

She tried to speak but found she was unable to do so.

"Don't try and talk. The sedative is strong and it seems to have temporarily taken your voice."

Sandra tried to look around as best she could but the lights in her eyes blocked everything out. Torbin's voice rang out in the room, helping Yunnin with something. Both of them were in a hurry to complete something fast.

Fear gripped at her and held her down just as well as the straps of the bio bed. Torbin turned against her for some reason and she tried to scream out but only pitifully strained whispers could be heard. The Vorta that stared at her came to mind and she prayed to whatever Gods out there that he would come and investigate who she was before her death.

Yunnin looked down at her and dimmed the lights a little. He was looking at and through her at the same time. It was as if she was the final piece of the puzzle he had been waiting for. "I've waited so long for this to work. A life time of research. For each woman I've given the same speech and you will be no different. I have found a way to alter the DNA of one species to another. Now look up."

The lights dimmed and she saw the most beautiful sight of her life. Thin wispy strands of colour swam around in an energy grid. They held no depth but they were there. As beautiful as they were she knew they would bring her life to an end. So this was the DNA Killer. Stories of five other women half mutated between two different races were found but the killer was never caught. Tears ran down her face as she was so close to leaving this life. Returning to Earth was almost in her reach.

Torbin looked down and squeezed her arm. She only looked at him with hate. How dare he do this to her? After everything they had gone through and planned. They would both have been free.

"They are so beautiful aren't they? All the other women thought so." Yunnin stepped back and held out a small vial. Torbin stepped away and went to the computer behind Yunnin. "Just one drop of this DNA and you'll be another race when combined with the beautiful strings above you. This one is my favorite. The women are so delicate and beautiful."

Anger mixed with pure raw fear caused her to shake and stare daggers at him. All she could do was stare in violence at him.

"I know you can't ask but want to. Yes, it is reversible. In theory anyway."

"Put it down Yunnin and step away."

Yunnin turned around and saw Torbin with a hand phaser. "What are you doing?"

"This research is pure latnum and I'm going to take it all."

Just then the door to the lab opened and a Vorta and two JemHadar entered. "Dr. Yunnin, we have come to ask a few questions. My name is Keevan and I am very curious what you are doing with a Human."

Torbin put the phaser away quickly and slowly walked closer to the door, acting as natural as possible. One JemHadar blocked his way.

"That is none of your business Vorta."

"I just made it my business." Keevan said with a calm smile.

While Yunnin and Keevan were arguing Torbin pushed a few buttons on the computer behind him to create an auto self destruct. Ten seconds should do it. He walked up to Sandra and smiled down at her.

"Yunnin, let him see the experiment."

By this point Yunin was beyond reason and started screaming. The computer sparked and blew sending debris everywhere. The JemHadar were thrown to the ground while Yunnin screamed as a piece of metal went through him. Torbin recovered easily and ran from the room as fast as he could.

The light strings from the container above Sandra came out as the energy grid no longer was in place due to the self destruct. She screamed and screamed at they were tearing her apart. Keevan stood up using the table as support. Her hand grabbed his for only a second sending him screaming to the floor as he felt as if a part of him was burned. He pushed himself away as he saw the thin lines devour the woman on the table. After a few minutes the lines faded and she lay very, very still.

The JemHadar got up and inspected Yunnin and the Human for signs of life. Yunnin was dead but she wasn't. For the briefest of moments she opened her eyes and looked at Keevan. She whispered the words 'help me' then passed out again.

There was something very wrong as he swore that her eyes were brown and not the deep blue violet color they were now. "She's coming with us and find that other Kerrikian. He has answers."

He touched the woman's face and noticed how quickly it was changing color. Whatever just happened he knew that it was something rather significant. He had everything confiscated and sent to the other Vorta scientists. Every bit of information about Yunnin was collected to shed some light on what just happened here and what type of research Yunnin was conducting.

It took two days to fill a complete report but Keevan smiled as he sent it to Terok Nor, for Weyoun, the Dominion Ambassador, would never be able to resist hearing a firsthand account of what happened here. This woman had stunned the most disciplined of Vorta scientists with what was happening to her and sent a report to Weyoun with as much detail as Keevan's.

He smiled down at her knowing the shock she was going to be in when she woke up and the deeper trauma she'll have when she reached Terok Nor.

…..

It was very quiet when she woke and was grateful for that luxury. Everything seemed off somehow. She turned her head and found something stopping her head slightly. She reached up and felt something stiff but her fingers were felt by that stiff mass and…ridges? Now fully awake she sat on the edge of the bed and began to feel her face.

She held out her hands and looked at their odd pale colour and delicateness of her skin.

"I'd offer you a mirror but there are none aboard this vessel."

The voice startled her but she quickly recovered. It was the Vorta she saw on the station looking at her with a smile. "Before I answer any questions you need to understand that there was an accident and it resulted in your change of appearance." His voice was soft and he moved with great grace towards her. "Here is some water. I am sure your throat is dry."

Sandra took the water and drank it. "Thank-you." She took another drink before handing the now empty glass back to him. She reached up to her ears again. "Do I look like…you?"

"I suppose you do but we'll get to that later."

"What's your name?"

"Keevan and I'll be bringing you to a station called Terok Nor. But you may know it as Deep Space 9."

Whatever she was expecting to hear that was not it. "What happened to me?"

He explained everything that he knew and she grew cold inside. Whatever Yunnin was working on had indeed worked and Torbin held some of the most powerful information to date. She was sure he was after the research. This type of genetic manipulation could destroy civilizations. That is if the DNA change was stable enough.

"I see. Will it be possible to reverse…this." She motioned to her face.

He held a sardonic smile and tilted his head to the side a little. "Do you honestly believe that you'll be given that option? I apologize for the blunt honesty but placating you will do you very little good."

There was a pause in their conversation and he simply studied her. "Are all Vorta like you?"

"And what am I like exactly?"

"Inquisitive with an underline mean streak and yet gentle. It's rather unsettling."

Keevan only smiled and gave a small laugh. "That's how we're made. I wonder if you too will exhibit that feature in time."

"I'm. Human."

"As if that makes you devoid of a mean streak. I have seen the most peaceful of races turn into the most ruthless fighters." He stepped closer to her only feet away from her. "Weyoun will enjoy you my dear. He has grown to detest Humans and having one with a Vorta face will be a prize like no other."

That name struck a chord with her for she heard it many times. After a second she placed it and turned even paler than she already was. "What will Weyoun do to me?"

"Get inside your head and control every move you make."

A headache was beginning to form and wondered if she went to sleep if she would wake up Human again. Whatever her life was like as a prostitute it wasn't nearly as scary as this. "You don't seem to like this Weyoun very much."

"Vorta don't like anyone actually."

"Is there anything you enjoy besides scaring those under your care?"

Under his care? Yes, she wasn't harmed and not put into a cell. Delusional thoughts but he decided to play along with her for now. Now as to her question. "It depends on the Vorta. We are individual despite being clones. I enjoy languages, learning how other species' communicate."

It surprised her that Keevan never changed his tone. It was a constant smirk as if he knew something she didn't and need to know. He scared her in a way yet found him attractive. His designers knew what they were doing with the Vorta.

"What does Weyoun like?"

"Games. And you'll be part of one of them." He smiled and left her alone with that thought.

"Why are you not interrogating me? Isn't that what you do?"

"I was ordered not to. Another will handle that."

Sandra closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen praying for the hours to drag into days, minutes into hours.

….

In his five lifetimes never had he read reports with such a mystery as these. The Founder was informed immediately of the events and instructed him to bring the woman to the station for further interrogation and study.

He was most curious about this Human Vorta that he read about in the reports. If the scientific reports were accurate then a whole race could be controlled within months. The potential power of this discovery would push the Founder's plans forward by decades.

No one knew of her accept for a few Vorta and JemHadar personnel. He was going to make sure that no Cardassian ever got word of her or her origins. There was simply too much at stake. The only thing that bothered him was that it was Keevan that discovered her. The female Founder awarded him a position on the station for his work. He was a disgrace as a Vorta as he had three defective clones behind him already. Founders only knew what he told the woman before she arrived here.

In his quarters he read the reports over and over again almost putting them to memory. After reading them till his eyes hurt he put the PADD down and leaned back into the sofa resting his head. He crossed his legs, placed his hand on his lap and closed his eyes. The stillness gave him focus in the madness that surrounded him.

Most species never understood the mental battering that Vorta received day in and day out. There were always two JemHadar around him at all times as his position made him a public target representing the Dominion. He remembers the days when he was a field officer and no one thought him very important. Even he didn't know the significance of his meeting with Captain Sisco all those months ago.

Now he was one of the highest ranking Vorta in the Alpha quadrant. It thrilled him to no end that he could serve the Founders in such a significant way.

A holo program was sent of the young woman's alterations and the rapidity of the changes. A Human, of all creatures to walk the stage in such a point in history. Though it really didn't surprise him too much. They seem to get involved in almost everything even if they were not invited.

He disliked everything about Humans but admired their adaptability and this odd understanding of other species in so short a time. If the Alpha quadrant was to be taken over Earth would be the planet to be controlled.

A com signal broke his stillness. "Weyoun, Keevan will be arriving at airlock five in twenty minutes."

"Thank you. I'll be there. There are to be no Cardassians at the gate."

"Understood Weyoun."

The JemHadar are the only ones he would trust with this.

…..

Keevan was standing next to her. "I hope the clothing fits alright."

"It's fine thank you. Better this than a torn dress. You wouldn't want any Vorta to look like a whore now would you?"

"Don't be thanking me yet. Honestly I wouldn't care as I have no use for one as a Cardassian would."

She turned to him. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"In part I suppose. It is in a Vorta's nature to put those before us at ease. Here we go. Your new life awaits." They stepped off the ship and waited for the large doors to open.

The doors opened and she stepped aboard the station to be greeted by the man called Weyoun.

…..

Weyoun kept his face neutral as he glanced at Sandra and then spoke to Keevan. "I found your reports most informative. I'll inform you of your new duties in a short time. Here is the information you require." He handed Keevan a PADD and watched as he was escorted by two JemHadar. Weyoun turned to face Sandra who seemed to becoming paler by the second. He gave her a large smile. "Welcome to the station, Sandra. I am Weyoun and I hope that you'll feel comfortable here."

Sandra knew that many Vorta were in diplomatic positions and were designed to put anyone they meet at ease. Everything about him was soft but well controlled. "Thank you."

"There are no thanks needed. I promise to make your stay here as comfortable as possible." He saw the worry in her eyes and that his words were not comforting her. They were making her more scared. Weyoun sighed and spoke softer. "There are simply no words that could describe what you must be going through. So much to take in, in so short a time. First I will escort you to your quarters and I will answer any questions you may have."

She nodded and was led in silence to her quarters. It was small but spacious enough for her. He motioned for her to sit across from him. "I hope these quarters are to your liking."

"Better than a cell I suppose." She regretted the words as soon as she said them.

Weyoun simply laughed. "Oh, that is so good that you feel comfortable enough to be so honest. No my dear, you will not have to endure the harshness of a cell. Speaking of honesty you will be asked a lot of questions over the next few days. You must understand that you are a complete mystery. You must understand that Vorta are rather curious creatures."

"No one knows what happened to me?" She tried to hide her concern but it was useless as she was still too tired to hide any emotion. Only Torbin and herself knew what happened to her and how.

"Only in parts we were hoping you could fill in some of the puzzle. We understand that you were not conscious for most of what happened. Any question can wait. You need rest to have a clear mind."

Weyoun was a charismatic person who was used to being in control of a situation. For now she was under his control without argument and had no plans to leave. Perhaps in time she can get a message out somehow to the Federation.

He saw her fear as well as he could feel it. She was still in shock and it was still too early for what happened to her to sink in. "You will stay in these quarters until it is required of you to be moved to other ones. You will not leave these quarters without full escort and the only people that you will meet are either JemHadar or other Vorta."

Sandra wasn't surprised by that. "I wouldn't have expected any different." Once again she thought she spoke out of turn.

"I am sure you have many ideas about the Dominion. This is all for your protection, I assure you. All I ask is that you keep an open mind. You have been taken care of thus far and I promise you that you will not be harmed."

She said nothing for a moment. "What will happen to me? I mean after all the questions, tests and I don't know what else. What will happen to me? I don't see myself simply being let go."

He gave a soft low laugh. "How very perceptive of you. No, you will be a welcomed member of the Dominion. You'll want it no other way in time I am sure."

Part of her bristled at that statement. She had experience with many difficult men but Weyoun was a different animal all together that she was used to dealing with. He learned where to push her and at what time.

"I suppose any contact with family on Earth is out of the question."

Weyoun's features remained so soft and relaxed though his voice hardened instantly. "Just to make sure you fully understand the seriousness of your situation I'll explain what will happen if you try to make contact with anyone outside myself, other Vorta or the JemHadar. Anyone you try to contact or send a message through will be killed instantly. These are rather comfortable conditions and if you wish to remain comfortable then you'll resist the urge to make contact."

His words hit the mark. She reclined back in defense, understanding the unveiled threats. "I understand and like I said I would expect do different of the Dominion."

He started to laugh. "How you misunderstand us but given time you'll see how peaceful we really are. Now I'll leave you to get some rest."

She watched him leave her new quarters and slowly the realization that she was very much trapped was beginning to sink in. Exhaustion hit her and she made her way to the bedroom avoiding at all costs the mirror that would shatter the last remaining part of her denial.

….

Please, please, please review. Let me know what you think!


	2. 230 Give Or Take A Few Years

Well here is chapter two. Hope everyone likes it. I am taking some artistic license with some things. Disclaimer thing, I own nothing of the Star Trek world and am not making any money off of it. Please review!

….

Keevan waited in the wardroom for his new orders. This was quite a change for him to be on a space station rather than a Dominion war ship. The previous Keevan was the greatest shame compared to the other two defective Keevan clones. The first was simply defective due to the Vorta scientists' mistakes, the second wanted to explore physical intimacy and the third and one that is currently alive deserted his post and helped kill the loyal JemHadar under his command.

Anger built up inside that he took the brunt for that defective's mistake. But it seemed that fate was smiling down on him with the discovery of Sandra. This discovery brought him here to the station where two Gods currently lived. Never, had he in all his lives, remembered being so close to one of his Gods.

His thoughts were interrupted with the doors opening. He stood and bowed his head, arms spread out before him as a female Founder entered the room, closely followed by Weyoun.

"I am pleased with your reports Keevan and you'll be assigned on this station to monitor the woman's progress and question her further on the events that took place. I don't think I have to remind you of the importance of this discovery. Weyoun will give you the rest of your instructions."

Keevan nodded. "I only live to serve, Founder." Pride flooded him but he kept his mask up not wanting Weyoun to use it to his advantage.

Without another word the female Founder left the room.

Weyoun almost rolled his eyes at Keevan's display of loyalty. Keevan stood tall and smiled at Weyoun knowing how much the shorter of the two despised his presence on the station. "I await my orders."

"I can only assume you've read what your duties will be. You'll be posted in OPS for three hours a day communicating with the Vorta on Bajor. For one hour a day you'll question Sandra about the events that took place before and leading up to her alteration. The rest of your duties will be to decode Cardassian and Bajoran reports for errors and any hidden messages."

Keevan knew all of this but formalities must be addressed. "Do I detect a hint of animosity in your voice Weyoun? I am a Vorta with a slight sense of aesthetics after all."

Weyoun knew of Vorta like Keevan. They were a small group of Vorta that were designed to interpret other species' mannerisms and find how they think beyond a level based on logic alone. The majority of defective clones stem from this branch of Vorta.

"Not at all, Keevan. I'm simply following protocol as I am sure you are very aware."

"I'm aware that you're lying. You detest me for my predecessor's crime." Keevan smiled at Weyoun knowing that he caught the older Vorta in a lie, a game that Vorta play with one another when in each other's company. "If I was not required to be on this station you'd be the one to question Sandra and not myself."

"Your predecessor is currently in a Federation POW cell. He'll be dealt with in time. I did not become ambassador for the Dominion in the Alpha quadrant for making decisions on some petty emotions." Weyoun held his voice tight knowing that Keevan was a master at detecting lies. The only reason that he or Vorta like Keevan were not in his position on was the simple fact they do not have that desire to lead.

"I believe you. Now, I would like to get to my post. I believe I'm expected in OPS in about an hour."

"I'll see you there in an hour."

Keevan walked out first followed by Weyoun who had to control his features to not show his distaste for the other Vorta.

The two JemHadar soldiers that followed Weyoun gave each other a subtle but knowing look. There would be more fighting in the weeks between them. JemHadar work together, Vorta give orders and the Founders rule. That is the way of things. And all JemHadar know this above any Vorta.

…..

Sandra woke the next morning with a start. Everything around her was so unfamiliar. Then all the events that led up to now hit her. Like before she reached up to her face and felt the alien ears that were now hers.

Getting out of bed she made her way to what she thought was the washroom. Upon entering it there was a large mirror. She could see an unfamiliar form in it from the corner of her eye. This was something she was going to have to face sooner or later and she turned her head to look at herself in the mirror.

Nothing could have prepared her for the image she saw. It was so unlike her. The hair was volumous though the same long length. It was thick and could in part hide the ears that gave away what she is now. The ridges were uniform and held a purplish hue in them to match her striking eyes. That was the most stunning of all the features. Her eyes were so piercing, so unreal. Her skin was very pale and held a pale grey colour that seemed healthy despite the ashen look it gave her.

Sandra played with her face, smiled, frowning, making funny faces and in the end crying. Sobs overtook her as she sat on the floor in a heap. It was alright in her mind to break down now. There was no one to watch her and manipulate her emotions. The tears and wails felt so good and she didn't care if she was listened in on, this was hers.

Once again she looked into the mirror and scorned at its betrayal. For years she depended on a good image looking back at her. This face held new rules and a very, very uncertain future.

"What is it now that I will be?" Her voice was different as well. It was softer though held a deeper resonance.

She got into the sonic shower and felt the tingling sensations that she was so familiar with. She breathed in, shocked at how sensitive her skin was now. She looked down to note that her breasts were firmer than before and soft with dark purple blue nipples. The thatch of hair between her legs was the largest surprise and she almost laughed as she held hair that was removed permanently years ago. Then a thought came to her. Are Vorta able to have sex? If that was taken from her then she would have to kill someone. She wouldn't care who.

Cleaned, she left the bathroom and searched for some clothes to wear. It was strange but she felt that everything would be provided for her and she was right. Her closets held simple but comfortable clothing. All Vorta issue styles. Most were shades of burgundy or a strange mix of grey. But one jumpsuit caught her attention for it was the only one that was blue.

She put it on and it snug to her body quite well.

Pleased with the look in the mirror she went to the replicator and decided to try her luck with Cardsssian cuisine. There were many options for her to choose from and she was happy to see that her favorite meal was there. Torbin was a rather good cook and was proud that she enjoyed the meals he made for her.

The thought of her traitorous lover brought a mix of anger, guilt and sadness. In time she would mention his name along the way and reveal what had truly led up to her condition. Part of her wanted him to be found and killed while another part wanted him to be far away as possible. Those were selfish emotions right now as that information he had must be kept secret from the Dominion. Imagine if they could alter the DNA of any race they wanted to suit the needs of the Dominion.

She took a bite of the meal and realized straight away that there was something off. The taste was there in part but dimmed. It was as if all the food was watered down. She heard a rumor that the Vorta had few aesthetics. Perhaps taste was one of those attributes that they didn't have. Most of the meal was left uneaten as her appetite was not up to the watery taste of the food and placed the rest of it to be reabsorbed by the replicator.

There were so many questions she had to ask but was honestly too scared to ask any. For every question she asks she would give the other side some information. She learned that from an old trader she acquainted with. He said it was always better if they asked the questions than you reveal something of yourself. How true that was. Now this bit of advice was going to help her out.

For about an hour she stood watching the stars out her window making constellations in her mind with them. They had no meaning here as they were foreign stars to her. A soft sound of an opening door drew her back to reality. Keevan stood before the closing door with a smile.

She thought she was going to speak with Weyoun again.

The question was in her face and he answered for her. "Weyoun will not be questioning you. I have been asked to proceed with that task instead."

Sandra only nodded. "Where would you like me to start?"

"Accepted your fate?"

"Not really. I understand that this will happen eventually and in part I really want to know how this happened to me myself." She knew the full story and hoped that he didn't catch her at a lie.

He slowly stepped up to her. "I can tell that you are lying to me but that's alright. Everything will be revealed shortly. Please sit down." He motioned for her to sit on the sofa.

She walked over from the window and sat down shortly followed by Keevan who sat only a few feet away.

"Now, you may be wondering why we waited so long to question you. Had you been any other race you most likely would have been questioned as soon as I found you. But then again had you been human I would have taken little interest in you and you would not be here." He watched her reaction and found none to take any information from. He realized then she was skilled at showing a face that she wanted people to see. "Because you are Vorta I am able to extract information from you in a different manner. I'll need to explain first so you won't misunderstand what I'll do."

Sandra listened trying to keep her face as neutral as possible. She blinked a few times in confusion and worry that only made Keevan smile.

"There is no need to worry. You may actually enjoy what I will do."

She stood up at that and back a few feet away. That's a phrase that always led into a very bad situation. "I thought that Vorta don't have sex being clones and all." Now angry at herself for giving more information away so freely.

Keevan started to laugh as if she told a rather juvenile joke. His laugh was much more sincere than that of Weyoun. He was truly humored by her statement. "We don't Sandra. At least not in the manner that you're familiar with." He stood and stepped towards her. "I will simply look through your mind but only at the memories that I ask about. You see a Vorta's mind is ours. It is the one thing that passes on from one body to the next. It is our immortality. To truly know a Vorta is to know their mind."

"You want to look through some memories?"

"Yes."

"How is that enjoyable?"

"Come closer and you'll find out. This is only done between Vorta Sandra and its best that it's mutual."

His voice cut through her, softening her before him. It was almost sexual and he knew that she would misinterpret his meaning. There was no way she was going to be getting around this and stepped closer to him. This was the first time she was so nervous around a man in a very long time.

He could read her nervousness and knew that she would bend easily. She was still more human in nature than Vorta. Her mind was already so open to him and he could feel the building of the rush between them. Too bad she was not fully Vorta. The game before the connection was always fun to play.

His fingers went behind her ears and he instructed for her to do the same to his. She did so not understand what was about to take place. "Now, take me to when you were with the Kerrikian looking up at me on the space station."

He saw everything from her point of view, felt her emotions and the fabric on her skin. There was trepidation and a close attachment to the man next to her. As she looked up and saw him she felt brave then when she looked away there was a great amount of fear and a pain of stupidity. Her emotions refocused as she was led towards a corridor.

Keevan focused on her emotions and found it strange that she felt so much fear of him once looking down again. Her emotions for the man were very familiar.

He gently pulled away from Sandra who was a little shaken at how real that was. "Yes, it is startling at first but it has to be done. You know that Kerrikian quite well as your feelings for him are very strong. Who is he?"

Sandra shook her head trying to avoid answering the question.

"I don't want to force you." He spoke with full sincerity in his voice. "This has to be done. If not by myself then most definitely Weyoun. He won't be as patient as myself in allowing you time to adjust. He'll dominate and punish you for not answering the first time."

"Sounds like rape to me."

Keevan smiled at her comparison. "Yes, it does. He was designed to obtain answers quickly and to break through any barriers that stood in his way. I was designed different. Not to force things but work with another though the benefits tend to be one sided."

She closed her eyes and understood his meaning. He won't purposefully harm her. "He's not Kerrikian. He's a Cardassian named Torbin. I don't know his full name or even if that is his real name."

"That wasn't so hard, was it? From what I hear that is a rather common name for a Cardassian male. What was your relationship with Torbin?"

She took her time in answering. "He's my…partner? We met about four months ago and worked together since. He arranged meetings for me and I business contacts for him. Both of us were in serious debt at that time and together we had a working relationship that paid off very well."

"Go on."

"Well he came to me and proposed a meeting with this scientist named Yunnin. He was offering enough money to settle both Torbin and my depts. I took advantage of it."

Keevan held onto every word. Her story was not different than thousands of others but the results of her meeting were far from ordinary. "I'll need to see Torbin for myself." He reached out to her again and she him. "Take me back to the moment you last saw Torbin in his Cardassian form."

The rush took over and he felt the sensations of fear, anticipation and slight happiness flood her. Torbin held her in his arms and kissed her neck. Keevan saw Torbin before him and remembered his features fully. He listened to his conversation and found it odd how he comforted Sandra. He heard a different message in his voice. So it was this Cardassian that betrayed Sandra.

Keevan almost smiled at the deviousness of this young Cardassian. To find the information needed the Dominion needed to find Torbin. He pulled from her memory gently.

"He betrayed you from the start. I heard it in his voice as he tried to comfort you. It was false and you simply didn't want to hear it. But I want to know what happened from the time you entered the lab to the time I found you."

Tears began to form and threatened to fall. She didn't want to appear so weak in front of him for some reason, to show that vulnerability. He cupped her cheek. "You have nothing to be ashamed of Sandra. Torbin and Yunnin did this to you. They are the ones that are at fault in this, not you."

"I don't care about them it's…" She stopped herself but not soon enough. Keevan would now push her even gently, to finish that sentence.

He tilted his head to the side a little and stared into her own piercing eyes. "I know you know more than you are willing to let on. It is understandable that you want to protect your people by keeping the knowledge of your transformation a secret. That is not a luxury that you have right now."

She looked at the floor wanting to suspend the inevitable for a little while longer. "Yunnin was the woman killer. There was a story of four or possibly more women found all killed the same way. Their DNA mixed in a horrific fashion. I was the one that lived."

He had indeed heard of those killings and they were covered up very well. There were rumors that it took place near or around the space station. "That would be useful information to look into at a later date. But you're stalling."

For the third time he looked into her mind and saw and heard everything he needed to know. Yunnin had found a way to alter a species DNA perfectly to another species. Sandra had no idea she was going to be used in this manner and to find the information Torbin would have to be found.

Sandra pulled away after it was over and burst into sobs of frustration before Keevan who held her to him tightly. He honestly didn't care for her interests but learned that for most female species close contact calmed them. It seemed to be working on Sandra.

"You did well Sandra and you did nothing wrong in this matter. Everything was out of your hands." He knew this was only the start of her trials as Weyoun was itching to speak with her. "What I did with you will be common place unless you learn to block another from entering your mind."

Confusion replaced her helplessness with his statement. "Why are you telling me this? What do you gain?"

That was an expected question. He slowly let her go and sat a distance from her. "Vorta are clones as you are well aware and with that we have no need for the typical procreational proclivities that most species exhibit. Our lives are designed to organize, plan and understand. The majority of our time is spent in the mental spheres of activity. This doesn't mean we don't desire entertainment or personal challenges amongst others. In fact we desire nothing else but."

Sandra sat back and listened. "I'm not sure I fully understand."

"You will. Being able to withhold information and lie successfully to another Vorta and catching another in said lie is a ruthless game Vorta play with one another. Dominance over another is rather thrilling to us as we are designed to dominate over another species."

The meaning of his words was sinking in. She had to learn to mentally prepare herself rather than physically around other Vorta. "That still doesn't answer why you are helping me."

"You'll understand soon enough. Now I must go as I have other duties to perform. The information I found today was most informative. Understand the more information you give me the less you have to be asked by others."

He left the room leaving her to her thoughts. How she was going to learn so much in so short a time she had no idea.

….

Torbin looked into the mirror after he put on his uniform. He kept out of the fighting for some time but it would be inevitable that he should return to Cardassia after his debts were paid. His family was well connected with the new regime so his crimes were erased from public record.

The information he obtained was well hidden and would prove useful in future. Right now he was going to wait and see what side won out and reveal the information he obtained. He needn't worry about witnesses as no one knows him as a Cardassian and Sandra is now dead.

Turning around he saw his mother who looked at him with so much pride. "My son is finally taking his place in the family. Oh, my dear Hothak always so lost for so long. Thank goodness your days as Torbin are over with."

He was always her lost son, lost to the world, to Cardassia and to even himself. "I was never lost mother. I was simply exploring for a while."

"Oh enough of that sentiment. You look good in that uniform and would have been earlier if you were not so suborn." His father stepped into the room. "I am retiring in a few days. I may not agree with working with the Dominion but things are looking up for us though a war is on."

"Retiring in a few days? Then your experience is needed in a war father."

The older man laughed and sat down pouring himself a glass of Kannar. "I am an older man now my son. Younger eyes than mine are needed to build a new Cardassia. I am better off as an advisor rather than the one giving orders. Wisdom does not breed understanding."

Hothak nodded. "I am leaving in a few days to work at Central Command. It appears my years of wandering did me good."

"I always knew you would be the one to make this family proud." His mother touched his shoulder and hugged him before he left.

"Junna, he's as average as they come. Encouraging him did him little good. That desk job was the best I can get for him." His words were sour as the Kannar he swallowed.

She turned around, arms crossed. "Out of our four sons he is the most successful." Her cutting words bit back at him. "You are retired because you traded out all your friends to Gul Dukat. Now you have no Shree-tah to hand down to your sons. You left them powerless."

"Our sons deserve that. They never amounted to anything. Hothak being the worst of them all."

Junna shook her head and left the room not wanting another fight with her husband. She knew what Hothak went through the past seven years and cursed his father for it. Only she understood the value of her son and soon all of Cardsassia would know it.

…

Weyoun watched and listened to the entire hour between Keevan and Sandra. The information obtained was very useful. He had to admit that he would not have so easily gotten so much information out of her in so short a time. The Founder, as always, had chosen well.

Already the defective Vorta had poisoned her against him. They knew each other too well and played out their power struggle for far too long. It seems that Keevan was bored as well and threw in another variable to fight over.

Keevan would put everything into his report knowing that Weyoun would be listening in on the questioning. This would not stop Weyoun from looking for this Torbin person before the report got in. In fact he would question her directly after Keevan left.

As soon as Keevan reported to OPS Weyoun made his way to Sandra's quarters. He entered only to find her asleep on the sofa. This surprised him and for a moment he wasn't sure how to proceed. He held no desire to wake her after what could only have been a trying experience for her.

Weyoun sat across from her and gently spoke her voice. "Sandra, please wake up."

Slowly she found her way back to reality again. It didn't really surprise her to find him sitting there. After all she was still a prisoner. She combed back her mass of now tangled hair but did her best to cover her ears.

Weyoun watched her arrange her hair. He's seen the other female Vorta with long hair do something like that from time to time. But none of them ever covered their ears.

"I take it you're here for some answers."

"You assume correctly. There are a lot of questions I have and I needn't remind you of what could happen if you try to hide any information."

She once again saw his insincere smile and the not so hidden threat twisted into his skilled voice. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"All the details of how you arrived at the station, contacts you made between Torbin and yourself. Anything you could think of that would help in locating him. You see my dear, the computer in Yunnin's lab show that some information was copied from it before it was set to self destruct. Torbin has the information we want."

He could see the hesitation in her features as she was torn between wanting to hide information and reveal everything she knows. "I answered all of Keevan's questions."

"He only asked what he needed to. Don't think that he cares for you."

Sandra stood up. "I know he cares nothing for me. No one here does!" She tried hard to control herself and not give anything personal away. But she feared Weyoun and no longer wanted to feel so threatened and blurted out everything she knew very quickly. "I met Torbin four years ago. The only people both he and I have contact with are traders, a few ship captains and a few Ferengi. The ship we came on was the Korrta V. A typical passenger ship between stations. My and Torbins' names should be on the ships logs. At least that's what I think. He planned everything! Everything including my death it seems!" She slowly calmed herself down, still shaking form the outburst.

Weyoun was pleased with her outburst. In it she revealed a lot more than she knew. Her personality was that of a survivor but trusted too easily. The ship would provide a vast amount of information as the people that owned those types of vessels would trade anyone in for almost nothing.

"Feel better? I forget the struggle you must be having. You must have so many questions and I am sure Keevan did little remedy them."

Sandra noticed that there seems to be some animosity between Weyoun and Keevan. Right now she was curious as to what started that battle. "I'll ask them as they come if I may."

"What would you like to know?" Well here was his opening to her. Perhaps Keevan hadn't done as much damage as he had originally thought.

She realized he wasn't going to go away anytime soon and sat down on the sofa across from him. Her questions would have to be chosen carefully as they would reveal much about her. She felt that she revealed too much to both Vorta in so short a time. But how could she be blamed? They were experts at obtaining information.

"If all Vorta are clones then who are you cloned from? Is there a planet of well…Vorta that you're cloned from?"

He thought for a moment about her question. No one had ever asked such a question about his species before. Most simply didn't bother to ask once they heard that all Vorta are clones. "Is a sense I suppose. We don't really know too much about that since it is not in necessary to know it. The Vorta scientists know more than I in that area and they are currently behind the midfield."

"You don't know?" The question was rather rude but she was shocked that he didn't know the origins of his own people. It was so simple a question.

"It's not required that we know. The Founders know and that is all that matters."

"How did the Vorta get involved with the Changelings in the first place?"

His features instantly changed from defensive to interested. "It's an interesting story. There was a Changeling that was being hunted and came to a planet and was hidden by a family of Vorta. At that time we were primitive ape like creatures. The Changeling showed their gratitude by making so weak a people into powerful creatures."

"Short story."

"With a very long history." He knew she was skeptical as most would be but he never doubted it for a moment.

There was another question she wanted to ask and it seemed so elementary to her. "How long can a Vorta live if they are not killed? Meaning a natural lifespan if a Vorta doesn't encounter death along the road in service to the Dominion."

Once again Weyoun seemed surprised by her question. "The oldest that has been recorded is around three hundred years. Though they didn't die of natural causes such as old age."

Sandra's eyes went wide. "That's almost two to three times a Human's natural life span. What's the longest you have lived? I'm sorry if I'm asking your age."

He laughed. "The previous Weyoun lived almost forty standard years. I have been active for about one. An unfortunate incident ended the life of the previous Weyoun."

The questions kept coming. "So what number or sorry I'm not able to ask this without sounding rude…what number—"

"Five. I am the fifth Weyoun."

"And Keevan?"

He almost rolled his eyes but stopped before revealing distaste to her. "Eight. Age is different to a clone my dear. The number of years is important not the number of clones. The greater number of years combined with a low number of clones increases our value in the Dominion."

"If I may ask. How many years has Weyoun existed."

He was more than willing to answer that question. "Two hundred and thirty give or take a few years." He had some questions of his own for her. "How old are you Sandra?"

"Twenty nine soon to be thirty."

"Still very young." He shifted making himself more comfortable. "What were you planning on doing after the arrangement with Yunnin was completed?"

That question stabbed at her, cutting deep. She was sure that he had no idea how deep that cut her.

…..

Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. You Don't Know What You're Asking

Yes, here is chapter three. This chapter will be a little longer as it will take the story into a different direction hopefully. I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review. I love getting them!

…..

It had been three days since anyone had last spoken with her. What bothered her the most about being locked away was the not knowing. The only real information she got from Weyoun was longevity, some information about food and how the people would possibly die if she got anyone to help her. Not really an informative conversation to say the least.

Suddenly the doors to her quarters opened and in stepped Keevan. "Come with me." He wore a smile as usual but his eyes were up to no good. "We don't have much time."

Sandra followed him confused with there no being any JemHadar. "What's going on?"

"Some fun. Come with me and act natural."

She followed him to the Promenade. "What are we doing here?"

"Since there's no possible way for you to escape and if you tell anyone here about yourself they'll end up dead, I thought we could talk in a different location."

That was a lie. "No, you wanted to test me. See if I would run or speak to someone about my condition."

He looked at her. "You make it sound like you have a disease."

"I feel like I do. Everything about me feels so unfamiliar and wrong. How would you like to wake up Human and have to learn how to be another being?"

He smiled at that. "I get your point but there really is no use morning what you have lost."

"Then what benefits do I get for being a Vorta female?" Before he answered she added something. "After the honor of devoting my life to the service of the Founders."

Keevan couldn't fault her for her sarcasm and decided to push a little back at her. "Well you will be considered far more attractive to other species, have the ability to out drink any person in a bar and if cloned live forever."

She nodded and smiled for he said everything with a straight face. "Oh, wow. I am sooo happy now that I am…" She caught herself as a few officers walked by taking a good look at her. "Do any Vorta enter any of the restaurants on the Promenade?"

He saw where this was going and let her lead him. "At times yes."

"Who pays for said meal? You don't look like you have any money."

"The Dominion has vast resources and pays for things like that."

She saw a bar called Quarks. "Let's go."

Before he could pull her back she entered the second level entrance, sat down and waited for Keevan to sit down next to her. They sat at the edge looking down at those at the bar. She liked the view as she could see everyone enter and leave the bar.

Keevan knew that he would get more than an earful from Weyoun after this but the game would only get that much more interesting. "You are different for a Human." 

"I used to practically live in places like this. Different yes I suppose, but not unusual. Now I'll need a new name to use in public. Questions get asked. And they will. A few Cardassian soldiers are already looking up at me and trust me Cardsassians love to gossip despite their secretive natures." Sandra was enjoying herself and missed doing things as simple as this.

He understood her meaning and wanted to step up this little game of hers. "Rowiya. It has several meanings in Dominionese. It can mean captive, captivating, stolen or lost. From this day on I'll call you nothing else. That is unless you desire to return to your quarters."

Sandra wasn't sure how much she would enjoy being named. "I would like a choice. Since I have so few as it is. People get choices, pets get names."

Keevan once again smiled as he truly found her entertaining. "I agree with you. Then how do you perceive yourself?"

"Heroic, beautiful, OK I agree with captivating and resourceful. Have a name for that?"

"Yes. Weyoun."

Sandra looked confused and half laughed at his joke. She looked behind her at what Keevan was looking at. "Oh, it's Weyoun."

"I just said that."

Weyoun walked up slowly with a curious smile on his face though he was seething inside. He sat down as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "I see you are enjoying yourself. How do you find Quarks?"

Sandra was rather nervous but did her best to remain calm. "It's average for a Ferengi owned bar. Been to better ones but I'll have a better insight once we get served. Oh, here comes someone now."

It was Quark himself coming to make sure that the best service would be given to the table. It was also an opportunity to meet the beautiful female. "Ah, Weyoun, Keevan and…I'm sorry we haven't met before."

Sandra was stuck in a spot and needed a name. "Rowiya."

"Well welcome to Quarks, I'll be happy to give you the best service possible. May I suggest the special? It is a wonderful Cardassian dish that has been served in this establishment for years."

Weyoun and Keevan were diplomatically ignored with most of the attention placed on Sandra. She did her best to keep the questions at a minimum and Quark eventually went away with their order.

"Rowiya?" Weyoun was very curious. "Keevan that has you written all over it."

"Our dear female Vorta here asked for a name and I gave her one. Jealous you didn't get to name her?"

Sandra looked at them both. "I'm not a pet. My name is still Sandra."

This time Weyoun spoke up with his signature laugh. "No my dear, it is now Rowiya. I really don't feel the need to call you by your Human name. Don't misunderstand for it is similar to a Dominonese word meaning obsolete. That is something you do not want to be as a Vorta." He turned his attention to Keevan. "I would never be jealous of such petty thing."

"Of course you wouldn't." Keevan's face said the opposite.

Sandra simply looked at the two of them squawking away at each other. It would have been rather funny if she wasn't in the position that she was now in. She ignored their bantering and looked down at a Cardassian officer that seemed to be rather high ranking. He caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back.

Weyoun caught her looking at someone. "Who are you looking at?"

His question startled her. "I don't know. Some high ranking Cardassian. He looks like he'll be too drunk to remember anything in a few hours."

He looked down at recognized who it was. "That's Dumar, the Cardassian second in command on this station. He'll be very drunk but he's not as stupid as the Cardassian soldiers."

The food and drinks were delivered to the table. For Sandra it arrived at just the right time. She got the impression that she had done something wrong without knowing it. "Did I do something wrong?"

Keevan who had been quiet for a while spoke up. "Not really but yes. You wanted to come here and you'll simply suffer the consequnces for that later."

Weyoun smiled. "Don't worry about that my dear I'm sure we can work something out to everyone's benefit." He was rather impressed how she covered herself before Quark. Killing him would have been harder had she exposed her true identity to him. Keevan pressed a nerve bringing her out in the open but understood why. He wanted to test her in a way that couldn't be done under lock and key.

"I'm still Human so I'll worry none the less."

Keevan finished his meal and left without a word leaving her there with Weyoun. Part of her was upset that he did that. A foolish part of her wanted to believe that she was safer with Keevan than Weyoun.

"I told you he cares nothing for you Rowiya."

"My name is Sandra."

He took a sip of his drink and looked at her. "Not any more. A Vorta name for a Vorta body. You're becoming more and more Vorta every day. Perhaps after Earth has fallen under the Dominion you would be allowed to partake in your dream."

She put her fork down, no longer hungry. Now she regretted answering his question as he could use it against her.

"I would very much like for you to fulfill that dream but we both know that no Vorta will ever be welcomed on Earth. You could help change that." Weyoun spoke with a smile the whole time enjoying the fact that he had her pinned so easily.

She looked back at him. "Yes, I had that dream Weyoun. But I would much rather not have that dream fulfilled than to have a single Vorta set foot on Earth. That would be my second dream."

"You're lying I could tell but if those words help you. I won't try to change your mind. You'll change it on your own." He finished his drink and stood up. "Come with me. Let's finish this."

She didn't want to follow him but there really was no choice in the matter. He was leading her into an area farther away from the habitat ring to a command centre. Weyoun decided to finish this little game that Keevan started and a small part of him wanted to watch this Human lie to everyone that could help her.

Luckily only a few people were in OPS and no one of real rank. "Rowiya, this is OPS. In a few weeks you may be stationed here."

She caught in his voice that he was putting on a show and almost dared her to contradict him. There were a few Bajoran officers there only taking note of her presence and some Cardassian soldiers. "That would be more interesting than working in closed quarters all day, every day."

"It would indeed."

He brought her back to her quarters and entered after her. He wanted to see how much of a Vorta she was becoming mentally. Her medical reports show that her brainwaves were starting to match that of a full Vorta. Meaning she would soon start to think like one as well.

She did very well in OPS and now that a few officers saw her as a Vorta she would never be believed if she tried to seek help. Rumors spread faster than reports.

He stepped in after her and received a questioning look from her. "I thought all the questioning was over. I have no more information for you."

"You are quite correct but I am curious about something else."

Sandra nodded waiting for him to continue.

"You see, there are cameras recording your movement here. I am sure you know that by now."

Oh, she had a very sinking feeling but didn't interrupt him.

"In the recordings I've noticed that you seem to have a problem while in bed at night. You seem to be rubbing a certain spot each night. Is there some medical problem you need to discuss?"

Sandra had never been so embarrassed in her life. This was something that was asked by men for her to perform for them and she could put on quite the show. But him of all people asking about this as a child would. "You don't know what I am doing?"

He got rather upset with her. "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't"

The best way to answer would be direct. "Females of many species do what I did. It feels rather good." She emphasized the last word.

Now he became confused then started to understand. "You can…I mean you actually are able to feel sexual gratification?"

"Um…you can't?"

"It's not part of our makeup unless it is a required part of our function." He looked at her with some interest. It was like he discovered a part of her that he had never seen before. "Very interesting. That's not even a part of Keevan's makeup."

"What does Keevan have to do with this?"

"It was his DNA that was used to alter yours. In a sense you are brother and sister genetically speaking."

Sandra gave a half laugh at that. "I take that is a very unusual thing amongst Vorta."

"A very unique attribute indeed." He motioned for her to sit down for he still had many questions for her. "Why do you do that at night?"

The question took her back. Weyoun questioned her as if he were a young teenager just learning about sexuality. "It feels good and for a while I don't have to think about what happened to me. To be honest I didn't think that I was able to at first then I tried it and well…it worked."

"I would like to see that?"

"Try a holosuite program. They are designed for that." She stood up wanting some distance from him.

He stood up just after her and stepped forward. "You misunderstand me. If I wanted to watch some ridiculous mating ritual I would have done so easily and at any time I chose. I want to see you my dear. I have never seen a Vorta showing physical sexual desire before."

Then she understood. He wanted to see her memory of an experience so he could relive it as she did. She started to get some distance from him but he stepped closer to her matching her movements. She put a table between them.

"Get away from me."

"You are in no position to give orders." He stepped around the table and she ran for the door only to find it locked. He grabbed her easily and dragged her to the sofa and threw her on it. "Now you'll show me what I want."

His hands were at her ears instantly and she could feel him pressing in against her mind. Something in her almost instinctively was pushing back but not as strongly as he. She brought her hands up to his ears and tried to push against his mind but found he was far too well practiced. He threw her out of his mind while at the same time pushing against hers.

"Show me what I want Rowiya."

"You are no different than any other man. Is rape what you want? Go ahead." She gave in and let him enter her mind. He was only there for a moment then he pulled away.

Sandra looked up at him rather confused. Weyoun gently pulled his hands away from her face and sat away from her. "That was unfair of me Rowiya…Sandra. I was expecting more of a fight with you and I forgot that you are still learning to be a Vorta and don't have the ability to…engage in a proper fight."

She was starting to understand. Keevan told her that Vorta are mental creatures. They love to spar with one another mentally. "Is that what Vorta consider fun?"

He laughed at that. "I suppose. I am deeply sorry for what I almost did to you. Even if you were a full Vorta you would be too young to defend yourself." He looked embarrassed now.

For the first time she realized what he actually did. He wanted to challenge someone. "You have no one to spar with do you?" Why did she care? She must be going crazy.

"Very few are able to do battle with me. I'm at that age." There was a mix of pride and sadness in his features.

The next few words that came out of her mouth surprised the both of them. "Then teach me. You want something to hold over Keevan. That would be something."

"Oh no, that would not be a good idea."

"I see." She sat up and tried to sort her hair as best she could while trying to hide her ears.

"Don't do that please."

"What am I doing?"

"Your hair. Please don't hide your ears."

She didn't want to expose them but knew that eventually this would become an issue. "Tell you what. If you teach me to mentally defend myself I'll make sure that my ears are fully exposed each time you see me."

"You don't know what you're asking."

"What am I asking?"

He smiled at her. "It's rather intimate by Vorta standards. I'll need to inform the Founder of this and get her permission. Most Vorta learn though experience with those their age. For you to learn under someone my age is considered rather unusual."

Sandra wasn't sure if he was telling the truth but she was desperate to learn to defend herself. "Alright."

Weyoun nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Once again Sandra I do offer my deepest apologies. You should never have been treated that way." After that he left the room.

Once outside her quarters he almost laughed. He now had her and her own ignorance would be her undoing. All he had to do was keep Keevan from her. That would not be a problem as he had the security clearance changed for her quarters. Now he had to deal with Keevan and his little stunt of taking her from her quarters against orders.

…

OPS is an interesting place to work as he was able to get a feel for how the station was run. Most ignored him and he was happy with that. Kira was an interesting woman whom he had grown to respect over the past few weeks. She paid him little attention but Keevan was more than happy to be ignored.

Today Kira was even more irritated by Gul Dukat, the station's commander. She left the office almost shaking with anger and set herself to work as Dukat left his office for the day. Keevan couldn't help make a comment this time.

"If the Dominion wins the war I would highly suggest making yourself useful to us otherwise you'll be at that man's mercy."

Kira looked over surprised that Keevan spoke at all. He was always so quiet, the opposite of Weyoun who could prattle on for hours. Keevan never spoke any Dominon propaganda or even bothered to get to know anyone. "I don't need your comments and I can take care of myself. Did for years."

"This time they have JemHadar soldiers to back him up. Do you still have that confidence with all your years of training?"

She turned towards him giving him her full attention. "Then what would you suggest?"

"Flatter him, smile and that's it. Don't let him know its sarcasm."

Kira was now pulled into a conversation she didn't want to have. "That would only lead him on. He'll think that I truly want him in his twisted mind."

For the first time he stopped his work and looked at her. "He may have a distorted view but he's still a Cardssian. Flattery makes Cardassians suspicious while conflict is seen as flattery. From what I've observed when a female Cardassian likes a man she insults him and picks petty fights. That is how they show they like each other."

Kira had to hand it to Keevan, he was far more observant than she thought. "That's true. I'll try that if I remember the next time I'm not trying to think of ways to kill him."

"Don't bother with that. The JemHadar think of ways to kill everyone in every situation. Leave killing to the experts. I am sure they have thought of many ways to kill him and how long it would take down to the seconds."

It was too funny and she started to burst into laughter. It was the first time she laughed that hard in a very, very long time. Keevan simply smiled and returned to his work. Kira did the same and left OPS when she was finished.

Keevan remained behind a little while longer decoding some records. He then made his way to his quarters to decode some messages between some top officials on Bajor. He was a little surprised to find Weyoun waiting for him there.

"If you plan to take Rowiya from her quarters again I would suggest that you inform me first." Weyoun stood with a very angry look on his face.

Keevan knew he would have to pay a price for his little stunt. "I see you have taken to her new name. She won't like it you know. I'll continue to call her Sandra."

He wasn't going to let Keevan take any more ground. "You'll call her by the Vorta name you chose and she used from now on."

"Is that an order?" Keevan held a half smile on his face almost enjoying the game they were playing.

"It is. I have another order for you. I'll need to see your memories that led up to the decision to bring her out of her quarters."Now Weyoun was calmer with a smile on his face this time.

He wondered when Weyoun would try this. "I do not have to obey that order unless there is sufficient reason to do so. I had a very good reason to bring her out in the open. San…Rowiya was starting to act differently and I needed to see how she would react to a natural environment. You have to admit she did very well."

Weyoun knew he had no authority to rip into Keevan's mind but he wanted the younger and obstinate Vorta to understand his place. "She did do very well that's why I am going to train her."

Keevan was rather shocked by that revelation. "That certainly didn't work out well the last time. What makes you think you are able to now?"

Weyoun narrowed his eyes at Keevan but kept silent for the moment. Keevan only smiled at the triumph and continued with the barbs. "You were more interested in controlling your student rather than letting them grow. To train someone in the mental arts you require empathy, understanding and have no desire to control the other person. All of which you are incapable."

Now he spoke up. "I was young still and Rowiya is not going to be in command of anything. She needs to be tested to her full capacity and empathy will simply get in the way."

"You will only try to control her. As soon as she has the slightest advantage over you, you'll try to break her as you did to…" Keevan stopped himself and sat down.

"I never had that intention, Keevan. You were trying to take control yourself. What I did was in self defense and you know it. Don't think for a minute you're any better than me." Weyoun sat across from Keevan. "I never volunteered to train you. I was ordered to by a Founder and that was the only order I had ever hated obeying. All the work I did with you was lost for you were defective from the start."

Those words left Keevan seething inside. All his lives he had been called defective, treated like he was less a Vorta due to his heightened sense of aesthetics. Without thinking he reached out to Weyoun and grabbed him by the ears and attacked.

Weyoun screamed in pain as his mind was being pushed upon. He was too well practiced for Keevan to enter his mind and easily pushed him out. He reached for Keevan and within seconds they were in a battle. Each was pushing against the other for dominance.

Keevan could feel himself wavering and knew within minutes Weyoun would enter and tear his mind apart. A sound interfered and they pulled apart.

"Weyoun you are needed in the infirmary. There is a female Vorta that requires your assistance."

"I'll be right there." He turned to Keevan. "Do you know anything about this?"

"No more than you do."

Weyoun looked at Keevan with disgust. "We'll finish this later." He left Keevan's quarters and headed straight to the infirmary.

Keevan knew not to follow or to try to interfere for a while. He had acted foolishly and now Weyoun held a card against him for his actions.

…..

Sandra could hear people around her, feel everything but was only able to move her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut for the pain that she was feeling. Why did she attempt something so stupid in the first place without someone there to help her? It wasn't like she was trying to escape.

Then she saw a rather familiar face and she was filled with a mix of fear and relief. "I want no one to see her without my express permission."

It was explained to her that she won't be able to speak for another hour or so and about five hours before she would be able to move.

Weyoun looked at her charts and recognized her symptoms and smiled. He reached down and brushed the hair from her ears, unsure why he did that. "What you did could have killed you. I must say you are rather entertaining and will prove so in the future." He was thrilled with her progress. "Now Rowiya you must understand that you can no longer be allowed to live alone. You'll require full time monitoring, at least for the first few weeks. You will also no longer be called by your Human name. You'll understand why during your training."

Things seemed to have gone from bad to worse. Then a most frightening sight entered the infirmary. It was the female Founder.

Sandra had never met this creature before in her life but knew instinctively that she had to fear her, to make this creature like her in some way. She realized that this must be part of the Vorta genetic makeup and she hated herself for it.

"I want answers Weyoun."

"It appears that she is able to perform some telekinetic abilities. Rowiya here sent a charge towards the doors of her quarters but failed in buildup of power first." Weyoun lowered his gaze and humbled his demeanor.

The female Founder was curious about her name. "Who gave her a Vorta name?"

"Keevan."

Sandra looked at the female Changeling with increasing fear as she approached and looked down at her. "You have nothing to fear from me Rowiya. The Dominion protects their own and you have proven that you have a deep pool of potential." She reached down and touched the side of Sandra's face.

The effect was instantaneous. Sandra relaxed and felt no fear of the Founder. She even thought of the Changeling as a Founder and wanted to do anything asked of her by this creature.

"You need your rest Rowiya."

With those words Sandra fell asleep blissfully unaware of anyone around her.

Weyoun was surprised by Sandra's odd reaction to one of his Gods. All Humans he had met or read about where defiant even before death. She acted just as any Vorta would have. He now understood the smile on the Founder's face. "We need to find that Cardassian Weyoun. I don't care how you do it. Get it done. We need another Human to transform to see if it will have the same effect. There is currently one on the station correct?"

"Yes, Jake Sisco. Captain Sisco's son."

"Well then as soon as you find that research I'll want the experiment conducted as soon as possible. Also arrange Keevan to train her. Take him off his regular duties to see to this task. If she isn't properly trained she'll end up killing herself."

Weyoun held himself more strongly than he had ever in his life. "Founder I was going to volunteer to train her. I even spoke to her about it already."

She stepped towards Weyoun who only humbled his features further. "Your devotion to your duties is admirable but your efforts are needed in getting the minefield down along with obtaining Yunnin's research."

"Of course Founder, forgive me. I had no right to question you."

"I know you meant no offence. Now get to work I expect some results in a few days."

"Of course Founder." He bowed as the Founder left. He knew he didn't have much time left to find Torbin. The idea of turning Captain Sisco's son would be a terrific triumph and he would relish the idea of seeing the captain's reaction to seeing his son with a face of his enemy.

…

The news that he would be the one to train Sandra was the best he could have ever hoped to hear. Weyoun was seething when he spoke to Keevan.

"You seem disappointed with an order a Founder gave you. She is wise in all things I am very sure you know."

"Enjoy your time with Rowiya. After your training I'll see that you are sent to the front lines."

Keevan almost laughed. "You sound like a Cardassian. Spending so much time around Dukat seems to have affected you. I serve the Founders in all things, here or the front lines."

Weyoun not wanting to start another fight left the room with the two JemHadar guards behind him. Keevan looked over his orders on the PADD and headed to Sandra's room.

He found her looking out the window as he found her the first time. "I see that you have recovered."

"Yes."

"A Vorta with telepathic powers is very valuable. For some reason it can't be placed in ones genetic makeup. You will most likely be cloned in a few months time."

Sandra closed her eyes and sighed. "I suppose I am to be honored by that fact."

He let her speak with her back to him. Sandra was at a very delicate point right now and he had to go slowly with everything that had happened. "I heard you met with the female Founder."

"I hate her, I hate the Dominion and I hate you and Weyoun." She turned around. "The thing that drives me nuts is the fact that I cannot express that. This body of mine compelled me to worship her gelatinous form. I _wanted_ her to like me."

Keevan inwardly was enjoying her struggle. A Human forced to worship a being bent on conquering Earth. "You'll learn to want nothing more than to serve them."

This wasn't a conversation she wanted to have right now. "I am not a Vorta."

"It really doesn't matter. Have you thought about what will happen to you after you're cloned? What need would we have for you after your clone has been perfected?" Once again he held that look of amusement and deep curiosity that only Vorta seem to have.

Those were questions she didn't even think about. What would happen to her in the end? "I know you want to scare me. Tell me."

"There would be no need to study you further after your clone so either you are killed, make yourself useful or another member of the Dominion finds a use for you. To point this out no Vorta is ever a servant to another but the Founders." He knew he was scaring her though she hid her emotions well. Oh he was enjoying this and there was nothing that she could do.

Sandra wasn't going to be backed into a wall so easily. "So I either make myself important or basically accept death."

"That's the sum of it."

She looked out the window again and gazed at the fuzzy dots in space. There really was no reason for her to look out there anymore since her eyesight was so horrific. But old habits die hard.

He realized that she wasn't going to entertain him in this area and decided to steer her in a different direction. "How did it feel to use your newly found telepathic power?"

She glared at him in a very Weyoun fashion. "What you don't know?"

"As I said it is a very rare gift. One of which has not been bestowed upon myself."

Sandra knew that she had no hope of ever returning to Earth, escaping or returning to her original Human form. Now she had to adapt and gain some sort of leverage. "Lucky me then." She stepped closer to him, now so full of questions but dared not ask a single one.

"I'm here to train you. Another Vorta has been called from the front lines to train you in your new skill."

Oh, that is why Keevan seemed so happy upon entering. After her stay in the infirmary she realized that her abilities had grown. She wasn't empathic but could read other people easily now. Keevan was thrilled about something but she didn't know what.

"Lucky me again."

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm."

Oh, now the game begins. "I don't want to be trained by you."

"You have little choice." He stepped closer to her daring her to back away and smiled with his soft and icy voice.

What was she to do? Right now she was stuck and had to take whatever torment he handed to her. "Well then Keevan, let's begin."

…..

Weyoun knew that a picture was not good enough to find a single Cardassian alone. He had to find other means to obtain the information. Dukat was out of the question as was Dumar. There must be someone who could provide information in a discreet manner.

Then he thought of the perfect person. Quark was a little surprised to be invited to talk with Weyoun. He kept thinking of all the things that he had done against the Dominion already and all of his friends that were secretly meeting to prevent the minefield from being taken down.

Weyoun stood as calm and collected as ever. "Ah, Quark I am so glad that you could make this little meeting. I have a business proposition of sorts."

That last sentence always made Quark smile. The effect was the same now. "I'd be happy to help in any way that I can. What services do you want me to provide?"

"Information."

"Ah, the most valuable commodity. There's always a price especially if the information is hard to obtain."

He was happy that the Ferengi was engaged. They usually were but he had to tread carefully with this Ferengi as he had much higher morals than most of his species so Weyoun would have to make an offer he couldn't refuse. "We are looking for a Cardassian who called himself Torbin. He is known to be a trader and small time business man. This is his picture."

Quark took a look at the picture and didn't recognize him at all. "Never saw him before."

"Neither have I but he needs to be found."

Quark was getting a really bad feeling about this. "May I ask why you want to find him. I honestly don't want to find someone for you and have him only found to be put to death."

Weyoun knew that this issue may come up. "Perish the thought. We need to find him as he has some information we require. That information is not for you to know."

The Ferengi understood a threat when he heard one and was not going to push his luck. "Alright, so what do I get in return for finding this man?"

Now Weyoun had him. "You guarantee that your friends don't end up dead for trying to take down the minefield. I know all about the plans that Major Kira and her friends have. I'll expect you to urge them not to continue for if they do they will not die or suffer but I don't imagine they would enjoy exile on some planet in the Gamma quadrant. Now as for a monetary reward I believe that five hundred bars of gold pressed latnum is more than generous."

Quark understood the threat completely now. His friends' lives were at stake and knew that the latnum was only a cover to hide the threat. "That's almost too good a deal to pass up. But I want to add one more thing.

"Go on."

"You let Jake Sisco off the station and returned safely to the Federation."

Weyoun shook his head. He had plans for the young man and he needed to stay on the station. "That's asking too much."

"Then let him send some of his reports to the Federation news service. I'm sure he'll reconsider his bias once he realizes he has another chance to send out reports."

"I'm sure that can be considered but only after you find this man." A few reports sent out will do little harm after receiving Yunnin's research.

Quark took the picture and the information already known about him and started his search. Quark knew that there were thousands of men like Torbin who did some small time deals during the war with the Kingons. It would take some time but hopefully he could get his done.

….

Wow that was hard to get done! Please review and let me know how I am doing. Chapter for currently being written and should be up in a few days time.


	4. A Fragment From a Dead Woman

Alright, here is chapter 4. Hope I am keeping you all entertained. Sorry for the long periods between updates. This chapter has to deal with Weyoun and Keevan's past. Disclaimer thing, I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Also please review!

…..

Sandra wasn't sure how this training was going to start but was expecting for something dramatic. To her surprise Keevan simply asked her to sit on the couch across from him and stare at him for three minutes straight thinking of only him.

It was more difficult that she had thought. Her mind always wandered to something else and he would catch her easily. "Three full minutes of only thinking of me while looking at me."

"I'm trying."

He smiled and tilted his head to the side slightly. She found that look appealing for some reason and had no trouble staring and thinking of him for three full minutes. "I thought that would work. Most females of other species like it when I do that. Now we'll do that again and I want you to focus on me and tell me what comes to your mind. You should see an image or perhaps a color."

This was far more difficult and went on for hours. She was exhausted from boredom and didn't understand what this had to do with anything. Not once did she get an accurate picture of what he was thinking.

"Did you honestly believe you would get something this soon?"

She grew frustrated with all of it and was about to get up then he placed a hand on her shoulder. It was firm but gentle at the same time. "I'm tired Keevan."

"That's not my problem. A few more hours should do it. Then we'll start with the same exercise tomorrow."

Sandra closed her eyes and exhaled. Six hours later she was fully exhausted and fell asleep on the couch. Keevan picked her up and brought her to her bed. He remembered his first training session with Weyoun and how he was treated. He felt that Sandra would not respect being left to sleep on the floor. He would train her and show empathy where it's needed.

…

Dominion Territory (Meeting of Minds)

The two Vorta eyed one another down for a minute or two before one of them spoke. "So you're Keevan. I've heard good things in the report about you. One week isn't much time."

Keevan heard the snub and the subtle angst in the other Vorta's voice. "And you are Weyoun. The most devoted of all Vorta. Your reputation precedes you."

Weyoun was waiting for Keevan to fire back. "I only hope I can influence you in that regard."

Keevan decided to remain silent. Weyoun was known for his mind games and his devotion to the Founders. "You've come to train me in the mental arts as it were."

"Yes, it seems that your kind of Vorta lack the required mental abilities the most Vorta have. Though I understand that you have been given a gift of a good memory." Weyoun smiled as he drove the barb deeper.

This would continue forever if one of them didn't relent. Keevan held no interest in winning a mini battle that wouldn't matter in the end. "Let's begin."

Weyoun smiled knowing that he would put this Vorta in his place. They placed their hands on each other's ears and began to push against one another mentally. The gentle war of shields began; an odd sensation was felt behind their eyes that was pleasant. It was what Vorta call shenda. A meeting place of minds just before battle or communication.

Keevan knew that shenda would be considered intimate by other species values. He almost laughed at that notion. He was Vorta and his only concern now was learning to win the game.

Shenda was now ending and their minds began to battle, pushing against one another. The sensation began to grow painful as they strained to keep up the shield that protected their thoughts from the other. Keevan knew he was losing the battle and slowly very slowly ebbed away and Weyoun pushed through.

Keevan took a quick intake of breath as his thoughts were torn apart, memories sifted though and inspected. The first time he was aware of being Vorta, being killed the first time, tasting sweet tuliberry wine and understanding the fascination with color. Weyoun shifted from one memory to another enjoying Keevan's helpless plight.

"Stop." He sounded so weak he regretted speaking but the pain and humiliation was too much.

Weyoun let Keevan go allowing him to fall to the floor. "I am not done yet. Even if one gets in you haven't even learned how to guide me. It is your mind! Yours to direct and design." He looked down at his opponent who was trying to gather his thoughts. "This time I'll allow you in and I challenge you to control what you see."

It took a moment but Keevan stood once again and they began the act of shenda once again though only very briefly as Weyoun allowed his mental shield to lower. Keevan was shown hollow images and was tossed around. It took a while but he managed to get a footing. It was temporary but something. Weyoun was prostrating himself before one of the Founders and was shaking as he angered her. Keevan couldn't help but take delight in Weyoun's plight.

Keevan was thrown from Weyoun's mind instantly and they began to fight again. Keevan pulled away and pushed Weyoun aside. "What did you of all Vorta do to upset a Founder?"

"If you ever become strong enough you'll find out. But I highly doubt I'll ever give you opportunity to do so again." He stepped back and collected himself. "I'll leave you for now. Tomorrow I expect you to be able to guide me though instead."

Keevan only held his casual smile and waited for the senior Vorta to leave. He didn't show it but he was humiliated and was determined to return Weyoun the favor.

….

Keevan was never one for planets as he enjoyed space stations with their diversity of different races and foods. Yes he enjoyed his uniqueness amongst Vorta and praised the Founders for this gift. The station he was currently on was home to a race called the Nurrian. The Dominion was having talks with the Nurrian government.

He watched the Vorta and saw how out of place they were though they, at first glance, mimicked those around them very well. They ate paying very little attention to the food before them and even less to the drink. Though they mastered the timing one could still feel they didn't appreciate the food before them beyond sustenance.

His taste held a far grander range than that of his people. He had likes and dislikes with food and despised the food served on most Dominion ships. He hid his displeasure well and like the other Vorta mimicked the eating patterns around him.

Most of the time he ate alone or with those like himself who value taste and can accurately judge quality. Other races found him pleasant to be around and trusted him to a far greater degree than other Vorta. Today was no different as a young Nurrian woman asked to sit with him.

"You seem to enjoy this meal. The other Vorta dislike its texture. You don't?" She smiled at him and tossed her long golden hair behind her.

"I can taste what is on the plate. They can't" He said casually as he took a bite of his food.

That took her by surprise. "They can't?"

"Most Vorta have a very limited sense of aesthetics. I was designed a little different." He took a sip of the wine that came with the meal. "For example this wine, it has a sweet and earthy taste. My counterparts cannot explain how they feel drinking it."

Her interest increased as this was the longest conversation she ever dared have with a Vorta. Her people knew very little about the Dominion and even less about the Vorta. "How does it make you feel?"

He was taken aback by that question as no one had ever asked how he felt about his food. "I suppose it calms me. The alcohol has no effect on me but the flavor reminds me of my favorite posting where the food smelled like this wine."

Emboldened, she inquired further. "How do I make you feel?" She added a seductive lilt to her voice.

Keevan felt that this was coming and almost laughed in her face. She was too young to know that Vorta are not inclined that way. "You are an interesting woman to talk with and study but on a sexual level I have no interest in you or any creature for that matter. I am a clone after all and what use are sexual proclivities to one such as myself."

She backed down with a smile. "Too bad I was hoping to share more wine with you in private."

"Best you found out now. Oh, I wouldn't make that offer to any other Vorta. Most would get insulted."

The young woman thanked him for his time and walked away. Keevan watched as the other Vorta looked at him fully enjoying his meal. Weyoun came over and sat down across from him. "Learn anything interesting?"

"Much but nothing useful to use for manipulative purposes. The conversation requires one to have a certain sense of aesthetics." Keevan sipped his wine, inhaling the sweetness of it.

Weyoun held back his look of disgust. "I hope that you have prepared for today."

"I'm looking forward to it." He finished off his meal with the last bite savoring it as he swallowed. "Perhaps you'll enjoy this memory, feel the textures of the food in combination with the flavor and smell."

Keevan was goading him but he let it go. He will have plenty of time to put Keevan in his place after this meal. "Then I'll see you soon."

Weyoun walked away and smiled with the thought of seeing Keevan on his knees once again during the training session. He was looking forward to seeing how much Keevan could possibly progress in so short a time. He was told that his kind of Vorta learn in a different but exponential manner. This he had to test out for himself and he had to admit to himself that he was very curious despite detesting this assignment he was given.

It wasn't long before Keevan arrived for the lesson. His face was impassive as ever showing a positive disinterest in what was around him. "Let's start straight away. I expect much more than your first lesson."

"I hope I won't disappoint you."

Once again they performed shenda and met minds. Weyoun pushed against Keevan's mind but felt resistance and pushed harder. Keevan smiled and instantly let go of his shield and pulled Weyoun in with little effort causing the senior Vorta to almost lose his footing. He recovered quickly enough as he was bombarded with smells and tastes of foods. The emotion of it was so unfamiliar to him and he wanted to learn more.

Keevan anticipated this and pulled away to some horrific tasting food that nearly caused Weyoun to gag. Weyoun once again recovered and forced his way back to the first meal and focused on one dish and the sight of the young woman. No matter what Keevan did he could not force Weyoun from that scene.

Now the real lesson began. Weyoun began to alter some of the images and Keevan fought to force him out as his memory could very well be altered temporarily if Weyoun changed things. Now he needed to fight back.

He picked up the knife from the meal and sliced it at Weyoun's face. Weyoun instantly pulled away from Keevan and put up a shield instantly. Keevan didn't force his way into Weyoun's mind but waited for Weyoun to make the next move.

Weyoun took his hands from Keevan's ears and he did the same. "Did I impress my teacher? I really hope I did."

Despite himself he smiled at Keevan. So it was true that his kind of Vorta learn very quickly. "It seems I gave you too easy a task." Without warning Weyoun attacked and entered Keevan's mind.

It was too quick and Keevan fell into a seat unable to move as he was too preoccupied with keeping up with the sudden attack. Weyoun was once again ripping through his mind and with no connection to Weyoun he would be unable to push against him.

The feeling of ice spread through him as Weyoun sifted through his memories once again. There was only one thing Keevan could think of doing. He thought of the knife and imagined it slicing it at Weyoun's face each time he saw him. It seemed to be doing the job as Weyoun pulled away.

"You adapt quickly." This time Weyoun wasn't so curious but had an odd look of worry.

It was rather rewarding seeing worry on Weyoun's face and he wanted nothing more than to see it etched there.

The worry faded. "I am curious as to what Bavorat cream tastes like. You need to prevent me from finding out."

Keevan stood and was the one holding the look of concern on his face. Weyoun seemed to know that it was one of Keevan's favorite foods and was savored the rare times it was consumed. There was little doubt that Weyoun would destroy that memory if allowed. "You'll hate yourself afterwards as I am sure you'll crave it as much as I do."

"I'm not that weak. Now get ready."

Keevan braced himself for the onslaught but found that Weyoun simply let his guard down and allowed him to enter his mind. The swirl of images abated and he recognized the memory of watching himself and the young woman from a distance. He looked around for Weyoun but didn't see or feel him. This wasn't right.

"I must say that the cream does look intriguing as it seemed to bring you so much pleasure."

"How is this possible? This is your memory."

Weyoun offered Keevan a seat. "This is both of our memories. We were both here."

"That cream was from five years ago." Keevan sat and stared at it. "Aren't you going to eat it?"

Weyoun played with the cream with the spoon while watching Keevan. "It's interesting how the color changes as you mix it. Not by much but still interesting." He watched as Keevan grew more and more agitated. "Tell me, why is this food above all others favored above the rest?"

He only got a snort as a reply. Keevan sighed and looked up at the lights. They distracted him for a moment. "I asked you a question first."

"Fair enough. Why would I taste something when the Founders never gave me that ability? Had they wanted me to I would be able. I will not challenge that." Weyoun threw the bowl of cream to the ground. It shattered sending cream across the floor.

Keevan almost appreciated the design it made. "I heard that some species would call that art." Pointing to the mess on the ground. "Not that you would understand."

"I think it's time to finish this." Weyoun faded away leaving Keevan alone.

That unsettled him as the rules have changed. He was instantly thrown back against a wall and pinned by two JemHadar. "This is not my memory."

"Not mine either. I was told I have a good imagination. I can only imagine you screaming in a few minutes."

Keevan tried to focus his mind to tell himself that this wasn't real. No matter what he tried nothing worked. He brought up the knife and that only caused Weyoun to smile and utter a soft laugh. "Looking for this?" Weyoun held it in his hand and spun it in his fingers.

"Hold him." He commanded the JemHadar.

They did and now Keevan struggled to break free. The knife was held against Keevan's perfect face. "I wonder if that young woman would find you so appealing after I carved into your face. Let's find out."

Weyoun didn't wait for Keevan to protest as he sank the blade into the tender skin. Purplish colored blood ran freely down Keevan's face and neck, soaking into the uniform. "You've proven your point. I still have much to learn."

That only encouraged Weyoun to go further. "And you always will. Now to match the other side." This time the cut was quick and sharp. There wasn't as much blood as the blade cut thin rather than deep.

Keevan hissed in pain. The fear grew into anger but he kept his thoughts in check as he was unsure if Weyoun could sense them or not. Weyoun was about to cut into Keevan's shoulder but stopped when he heard Keevan speak. "No, stop. You've won. There is no point in this."

Weyoun dropped the knife and the only sound was Keevan's heavy breathing and the sound of the clatter the knife made as it hit the floor. "Be careful what weapon you use against me next time or else it will land in my hands."

Keevan opened his eyes and fell to the floor in a heap. He reached up to his face and mush to his relief there were not cuts.

"Don't be so foolish. None of that was real. Though that doesn't mean I am unable to kill you there. Death and a few memories are the only things we can take away from there." Weyoun then walked from the room leaving Keevan to collect himself.

That was most unexpected and he could feel the pure hatred radiating off of Weyoun. What he had experienced wasn't real but he felt otherwise. He walked over to a dark monitor and looked for any residual marks on his face and found none.

Not that he cared for his appearance but it would have actually scared him if Weyoun had that power. Keevan leaned against the wall and began to shake in anger. What had he ever done to deserve such disrespect? The Founders made him what he was and he obeyed as faithfully as any Vorta would.

He shifted his thinking and made plans for the arrogant Vorta. Tomorrow he would let Weyoun know how much he learned and how fast.

…..

Once again Keevan was enjoying his wine and favorite meal on the station. The young woman ventured towards him once again and once again sat across from him. "You really should try some Tarrat. They may look small but they are very sweet."

Keevan looked at the small round balls that seem to be swimming in a pool of blue jelly. He reached for one with his finger as he saw her do and ate one. It was rather interesting as the texture didn't match it appearance and the aftertaste was better than eating it. "That is truly fascinating."

"I know. You ate it too fast. Eat it slowly to enjoy the aftertaste."

He tried one more time and ate it in bites and found that it did taste better. "Thank you for this new food. I'm sorry that I have nothing to offer you in return."

"I don't need anything. Your company is good enough."

Keevan looked over and watched as Weyoun walked over. The young woman looked up and smiled at the other Vorta that greeted her with his usual diplomatic smile. "I hope I am not interrupting anything."

The young woman smiled and waited for Keevan to speak. "Please join us. Um…I'm sorry I never got your name."

The Nurrian woman laughed. "Oh my, I never told you did I? My name is Itishara but most people call me Ara."

"My name is Keevan and this is Weyoun."

Ara grew wide eyed as she has heard of this Vorta. "You're the one that is talking with the council of ministers of my world. I hope that the talks are going favorably for both sides."

Weyoun noticed her nervousness and did his best to lessen her fear of him. "Your people are proud and would only demand the best of the Dominion. That is to be respected. Ara you have similar features to one of the council members."

She turned away and blushed. "I'm the daughter of Ortat Yukal-Hullara. He brought me along to see the station and to get me away from a young man I want to get to know better."

It was now that Keevan spoke up. "Your father should have left you with the young man. Talks with the Dominion tend to be rather dangerous."

Ara looked at both of them with concern.

Weyoun laughed at that. "Don't worry about that. The talks are going very well and I can see only a deal that will benefit both sides."

Keevan fought not to speak out. He had no place to interfere but he could see that Weyoun was planning on using this young woman against him. "I'm sorry Ara but Weyoun and I have much to talk about. I thank you for the Tarrat."

She smiled knowing she should take her leave. "You are most welcome. Until tomorrow."

When she was out of sight Keevan turned to Weyoun. "I know what you are planning."

"She'll be useful to solidifying the Founders'' plans."

Not that Keevan actually cared for the young woman but she was one of the few that treated him well and enjoyed his company.

"What, the talks aren't going as well as you thought?"

Weyoun's eyes formed slits in anger. "Very well thank you. Her father is the only opposing voice that seems to have a lot of sway with his people. A little motivation may get him to see things differently."

…..

Weyoun waited for Keevan to show up for another lesson. He greatly enjoyed training the defective as he could easily put him in his place. Today he would have to teach something rather boring and non intrusive but there is always tomorrow.

As he waited the young woman came to mind. He had plans for her and Keevan was going to help in those plans. If what he was intending would work the pact between the Dominion and the Nurrian would be completed in a few days time.

The doors of the room opened and Keevan stepped inside as casually as ever. "Another day another lesson."

"It won't be as exciting as yesterday but it will greatly improve your skills. After that there will be only one more lesson." Weyoun sat down in a comfortable chair and offered the other one to Keevan who wore his casual disinterested face.

Internally Keevan calmed down considerably but still kept his guard up around Weyoun. He waited for the other Vorta to speak.

"I'm sure you've attempted to read minds at a distance but the results were not accurate. Today you'll practice on someone and get all their secrets. A secret interrogation so to speak."

After a few minutes a young woman entered the room. "Ah, Ara so good of you to join us."

Ara smiled and stepped further into the room. "It's my pleasure. Honestly there's not much to do here so I was more than thrilled to accept your invitation."

Keevan kept his face the same as usual but couldn't help but feel sad for the young woman. All she did was show him some kindness and it will be returned by either her death or worse. Not that he truly cared for her but it was nice that someone was willing to speak with him without fear or contempt.

"Well then please sit down, would you enjoy a cup of tea." Weyoun spoke with diplomatic grace. Ara nodded and sat next to Keevan. He handed her the tea and sat across from her. "You don't have any fear of us?"

She was taken aback by the question but held herself quite well. "I don't see any reason to fear you. Every Vorta that I spoke to so far has been nothing but polite to me."

"What Weyoun means to ask is do you fear the Dominion. The Vorta are simply an extension of it." Keevan kept his voice light as not to scare her but found that she was not easily scared. An admirable trait for someone so young.

Weyoun was gesturing to him that he should start looking into her mind now for information. "I see." She turned her attention to Weyoun. "Do you want me to fear you? If you do what would be the purpose of that?"

He was beginning to find her intriguing, understanding now why Keevan enjoyed time with her. Her father is a good speaker as well knowing when to change the subject and twist words. "Perish the thought my dear, I simply wanted to know how you felt. Most that speak to Vorta exhibit fear and don't bother to get past the generalizations that are spread about the Dominoin."

"And what generalizations would that be?" Ara sipped her tea.

Keevan picked up a very sharp mind that was looking for information just as they were. He questioned how innocent she truly was. Though he knew that her question was said to entrap Weyoun he let her continue. He was truly humored by the whole affair.

"Misunderstandings mostly. Trade agreements and other political problems that could easily be sorted and almost always are."

She laughed in a very Weyoun like fashion. "You avoided that question quite well. My father speaks highly of you. He respects a person that can challenge him."

Keevan saw an image of Ara and her father speaking. It was quick but it was there.

Weyoun knew now that Ara was indeed a spy of sorts. "You seem to be taken up with politics. Perhaps that's why he brought you here to learn and see history taking place. So much more educational than spending time with a young man."

"One could view it that way."

Keevan saw a document but no words. He decided to add to the conversation. "What do you believe the Dominion could offer your people? Your people would be considered an honorable addition to the Dominion."

Ara turned to Keevan. He noticed that she became very guarded yet held a placid demeanor. One would almost call her Vorta. "We are good with technology but surprisingly no army so to speak. That leaves us very vulnerable. It's fortunate that no one had tried to harm us. We've been very lucky."

Keevan looked over to Weyoun who now held a smile that he rarely wore. He knew her race was in trouble and were master diplomats. Unknowingly this woman gave him the opportunity to win over her people and bring her people under the rule of the Dominion.

When Weyoun spoke it was with confidence. "I'll make sure that your people will never have to worry about attack. The Dominion finds it an honor to protect those that need protecting."

Ara shivered at his words. It was then she realized what she was brought here for and her attempts to help her father were in vain. She made a move to go but Keevan held her back. "We have so much more to talk about. I am sure Weyoun has questions for you."

"Let me go." Fear entered her voice now as she saw the Vorta for what they really are. Her father would never allow his people to enter a pact with the Dominion once she tells him what she knew.

"No, we need to speak some more." Keevan spoke in her ear holding her to him. Images seemed to emanate off of her. "I know you want to speak with your father. You'll see him soon after the agreement has been signed. You do want to see him again correct?"

She wrenched her way out of his grip and took a few paces back to get some distance from them. "Killing my father will do you little good!"

Weyoun stepped closer and smiled. "Who said it would be him that would be harmed?" His gentle smile spoke the opposite. "The Dominion only wants what is best for your people."

Keevan heard names of races that her people feared the most. "The Falkar, Boran, Aduwashu and the Shenai will not give your people any troubles. We are in talks with all but the Boran."

"You did it. The Dominion is behind those races causing us trouble."

Weyoun was enjoying this and was far from finished with her. "Very good my dear."

She ran for the door only to find it locked. "What do you want with me?"

"Tell me Keevan what you have found out."

Keevan knew that this would come eventually. "They do require protection but want a good deal as to not look desperate. And they are. They are very good with technology but have no interest in creating weapons. That will change I am sure."

She felt betrayed by Keevan and felt foolish for trusting him. He was no different than any Vorta. She wanted to believe different of him.

Weyoun laughed out loud. "Oh, you thought Keevan cared for you. Vorta only care about the Founders. Gods if you will."

Ara pulled out a phaser and aimed for the door. It opened enough for her to get through but was grabbed from behind before she could make it through. Weyoun threw her towards Keevan who held her in place.

"You will help the Dominion my dear. It is most unfortunate you will not be alive to see history take place."

Weyoun called for a JamHadar soldier to kill her and place her in a shuttle craft to return to her world. It was perfectly planned out. An Aduwashu ship was used to destroy it. The Nurrians were quick to sign a pact with the Dominion after hearing of the attack. In less than three days the Nurrians were another race controlled by the Dominion.

…..

After the pact between the Dominion and the Nurrians, Weyoun was rewarded for his effort. Keevan knew that this would be the outcome and allowed Weyoun to take the glory. He truly held no interest in politics or promoting himself.

They met one more time for the final lesson. Keevan had not forgotten what Weyoun did to him and wanted to return the favor. There was also the business with Ara. Part of him was upset that he now had no lunch companion to speak with.

"Today is simply a contest. Whoever enters the other's mind first, wins."

Keevan scoffed at that. "Why don't we make it more challenging? Getting in is easy but getting in and out is fun."

"Entrapment? Interesting but I am not sure that you are truly ready for that."

"Let me be the judge of that." Keevan smiled and scoffed at the same time.

Weyoun detested Keevan and his disinterested look. His very presence was an insult. A Vorta should never resemble or equate to regular species. "Fine but I must warn you that I will not leave until you fully submit."

"I expect no different from you."

Their minds met instantly, hands on ears and minds clashing. Barriers set up with layers of intent built to keep the other out. Weyoun was masterful at cutting through the barriers leaving Keevan no choice but to retreat. He shifted the memories, thoughts and fantasy into a myriad of scenes until they came to a meeting ground of sorts.

"Where is this Keevan?"

"Something I picked up from Ara. She seems to have been quite the artist. Everything you see is a fragment from a dead woman. A memory of a façade that she created."

Weyoun looked around and realized there were no doors but a window above them which was the only thing lighting the room they were in. "Interesting but I'll get out of here once I've put you in your place."

"What is it about my kind of Vorta that you despise so much? I was created by the Founders for a purpose. Do you question their decisions?"

Weyoun knew he would have to give an answer soon enough. What difference would it make if the answer came here in the mind? "Vorta are above other species as we are only focused on serving the Founders. Aesthetics only get in the way a distraction to our service."

Keevan laughed. "Every time I enjoy the gift that the Founders bestowed upon me it is my way of thanking them. I won't speak of this any further to you. You simply won't understand." His voice grew deep and held a slight threat. He hated losing control of his emotions but he had enough of Weyoun and his prejudice. "Now this place is a puzzle. No doors and the window is too far up to get out."

Weyoun laughed at the amateurish show. "This is almost childish Keevan. I expected more from you honestly. Very well. Let's start shall we?"

Before them grew a table with five objects. The knife they used on each other, a phaser, a Dominion warship eye set viewer, one bottle of wine and a communications device.

"I assume you know the rules. Chose one and then leave."

"This is laughable Keevan." As Weyoun looked over each item he pondered which one he would chose to end this farce of a game. The knife and phaser he could use to kill Keevan to leave. But he would have to attack Keevan physically with the knife and he in turn and use it against him. The phaser would only have one shot. The eye viewer would show him the way out but Keevan could hold him there physically as well.

"That's right drink your way out or talk your way out." Keevan waited patiently knowing the one that Weyoun would choose.

"I'll take the wine." He knew that the wine would alter his state of mind temporarily and when completely finished he would leave. Simple enough. He opened the bottle and drank directly from it. He was surprised by the taste or the simple fact that it had taste at all. It filled him with shivers and a very unfamiliar feeling.

"Oh, I changed a few things. The purpose is not to drink it all but to not to finish it."

"That's easy enough."

"We'll see." Keevan stepped back and waited as Weyoun began to shake then a realization hit the older Vorta.

"You gave it addictive properties. How is that possible?" Weyoun took the bottle and threw it to the ground only to find it once again on the table as if it was never thrown. "Vorta don't know addiction. We are above such conditions."

Keevan began to laugh. "I understand addiction very well Weyoun. The Founders made myself and others like me to understand it, to better addict other races that refuse to submit to the Dominion. It takes very little to create one you know. That wine is my little addiction and I'm told and taught to resist it, burry the need for it. In that I learned how other races overcome said additions. I know the races around me far greater than you ever will." He stepped closer to Weyoun who was now gripping the table. "Drink up." He handed the opened bottle to Weyoun's face.

Weyoun took it and drank another few mouthfuls. It was so sweet and powerful he had to tear it away from himself or risk draining the whole thing. He stepped away feeling better as the wine filled his veins. Relief filled him but knew it was only temporary.

Then pain filled him once again this time his midsection cramped and he fell to the floor and screamed out in pain. Then it slowly ended. He looked up from the floor at Keevan who only gave that subtle smile. "You are trying to kill me."

"No, Weyoun I'm simply putting you in your place as the lesser Vorta though just as devoted to the Founders as I." He stepped closer and knelt beside Weyoun. "Does it hurt that much? This will only last until either you finish the bottle or I can no longer hold onto this game. Just finish it and end it."

"No, I'll last." Another cramp took hold and he held his midsection and screamed louder than before. Never had he felt such pain.

"It will end. Drink up Weyoun." Keevan once again placed the bottle next to Weyoun who took it in haste to end the pain.

By now almost all the bottle was emptied but sweet relief filled him as his muscles relaxed. He stood holding the bottle in his hand. There was no way he could get rid of it and the pain would soon return.

Keevan didn't want the game to end so soon and decided to take the bottle from him. "You want it you'll need to submit to me."

At those words Weyoun found some new strength and held himself against the pain that now filled his whole body. He leaned against a wall for support as wave after wave of pain filled him. After that round of torment ended he thought the worst was over with until he stopped breathing.

Weyoun gasped for breath and walked towards Keevan who held the bottle. He reached for it and Keevan kept it just out of reach until Weyoun fell to the floor. The bottle was then handed to his mouth and he drank every drop offered.

His breathing returned and relief like never before filled him. "How much is left?"

"One more mouthful and that's it. I could let you die you know but the Founders would frown upon that." Keevan smiled and shook the final dregs of the bottle before Weyoun.

Before he could pull the bottle away Weyoun took it and finished it. It took only seconds for them both to return to reality. Weyoun fell to the floor in exhaustion and struggled to sit up against a chair. Keevan stood above him and pulled Weyoun into the chair and laughed at him. "I suppose you won but I'm not the one in a vulnerable position."

"Come here Keevan I have something to tell you."

Keevan knelt down beside Weyoun and listened. Before he could react Weyoun had Keevan pinned to the floor and his hands were on Keevan's ears. Keevan's mind was ripped open instantly. He couldn't fight back as he was once again held by JemHadar and Weyoun held the knife and started to stab at Keevan mercilessly.

Keevan had to fight back and thought of Ara. He formed Ara in his mind and she appeared behind Weyoun and strangled him with her long golden hair. It grew and grew around Weyoun's neck like some mythical monster.

The JemHadar pulled away as he now had control of the mind space. He stepped up to Weyoun who was now cutting at the hair that strangled him. In his desperation he cut himself in the process and almost cut his throat open.

Keevan had the phaser in his hand and set it to a lethal level. "I won't miss from this rage. Time to end this."

Just as he fired Weyoun lunged forward and stabbed Keevan in the stomach. The phaser shot out and made a direct hit to Weyoun's heart. Both of them collapsed to the floor as the scene around them faded away.

Weyoun rolled off of Keevan to his side and then stopped moving. Twenty minutes later two JemHadar soldiers found them on the floor dead. They gave each other a look and one of them spoke. "There would be more fighting between them in years to come. JemHadar work together, Vorta give orders and the Founders rule. That is the way of things. And all JemHadar know this above any Vorta."

…..

Present Day Terok Nor

Keevan looked down at Sandra who was now exhausted from her first day of training. She would take longer than the few days he had to suffer under Weyoun. One week perhaps two and she'll be a worthy opponent.

He knew that Weyoun would use her just as he did Ara. As he sat on the edge of her bed he realized that she would be the beginning of a new race of Vorta that would overshadow all Gamma quadrant Vorta. Weyoun was too busy trying to find the method that made Sandra now Rowiya a Vorta.

Once the method is found all Vorta like him and Weyoun will be Sanderrha, obsolete. Something no one in the Dominion ever wants to be.

…..

Wow that took a long time to write. Please give me more time with the next chapter. Also review! I really want to know what everyone thinks!


	5. Who Said She Was Vorta?

Chapter 5. Didn't think I would make it this far. Well here we go. Disclaimer thing, I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review!

….

Weyoun entered Sandra's quarters when he knew she was asleep. Her training was taking longer than usual as she was not originally Vorta but Keevan reported that the progress made was significant. He saw her sleeping form and knew that she wouldn't easily wake up. Sitting next to her gently he placed his hands at her ears to see what she was dreaming about.

What he was doing was highly irregular and if done to another Vorta may lead to his death. Sandra wouldn't make an attempt on his life as she held no identity as a Vorta for she still held onto her humanity. He reached shenda with her and found that she held no barriers while sleeping. Interesting. Keevan was rather relaxed in training her. Weyoun wondered if it was done intentionally or not. He went further searching for her.

He found her sitting in a room talking with an older man. It was then he realized she was Human here. Gone were her Vorta features. Her skin no longer held the gray pale color. He found that he didn't like it.

She turned around and the older man faded away as did the room. "How are you here?"

"Let's change something first." He forced himself against her now conscious mind and her features returned to that of a Vorta. "That's much better."

"Answer the question."

He instead stepped closer to her and looked at her. "You're hiding your ears again Rowiya."

She realized he came here to play with her and seek out her progress on his own. Keevan warned her that he would try this and there would be very little she could do in way of defense. Sandra only waited for him to make the first move.

"Please put your hair back or I'll do it for you."

What was it with him about her ears and hair? She didn't want to fight him so thought about it and her hair was swept back from her face and ears. "Does that meet your approval?"

"Indeed it does. Now I am very curious as to your progress. From what Keevan has reported you've been able to keep him out of your mind for up to ten minutes. Quite impressive." He walked around her and was impressed that she didn't flinch or run away.

"I know I won't be able to do the same with you."

"Indeed but that doesn't mean I don't want you to try." He searched her memories and found a rather sore spot.

Sandra instantly understood what he was doing and fought to change the memory but he had full control. "Stop it!" She turned away but he forced her around to watch.

"How old were you when this was happening? Did you imagine you would be sharing a bed with so many like him when you got older?" He made her watch her fifteen year old self.

She struggled to get away and not watch and tried to come up with ways to distract him but seeing her younger self being hurt by a man from her past. "I killed him! He's dead!"

"How did you kill him exactly? Show me."

Sandra calmed down and pulled from his arms. The next thing she had a phaser in her hands and pointed it directly at Weyoun. He showed no fear of it and almost smiled. "You will only stun me if even that. Rowiya you are simply too kind to kill anyone unless they harmed you."

Her hand was steady and ready to strike. The phaser was set to a lethal setting.

"I have done nothing to you."

It was true that he had done nothing to her but his intentions would end up killing her and many more people in the end.

"You are living in your own quarters, are well taken care of and has anyone ever hurt you?" Weyoun knew she was looking for a villain, someone to blame and attack. "Who did this to you?" His words were so soft spoken and he could visibly see her guard coming down. "Torbin, correct?"

As soon as his name was mentioned she straightened up. "He needs to stay hidden despite what happened to me. That information could destroy whole civilizations. It's much larger than myself or my anger towards what happened to me."

Weyoun stood with his hands clasped behind his back and a sinister smile on his face. "Would you like to continue to live comfortably in your quarters, not harmed or subjected to the many experiments that could have been conducted on you? I could change that."

She was finished with this line of talk and threats. Without thinking she sent a telekinetic blast of light towards him.

Weyoun let go of her ears and was thrown across the bedroom against a wall. She woke up instantly and tried to get out of bed and out of the room. She only got to the living room and meters from the door when she fell to the ground. This was the second time that she used this new power of hers and was still untrained in how to use it.

Her body grew weak as her limbs began to fail her. She lay on her back looking up at the ceiling when a face came into view. All she could move were her eyes.

Weyoun looked down at her and then knelt on one knee. "That was rather cleaver. Too bad you were not trained in that area yet. Keevan felt you were not ready but in my opinion I believe you are but your attitude needs some work. You seem to be under the impression that you have the luxury of deciding what side you are on."

He lifted her up and brought her back to her bed once again and brushed the hair away from her ears. "Now I'm going to enter your mind and I must warn you that you will not enjoy what I will do if you decide to resist."

Sandra looked up at him as a tears streamed from her eyes to her ears and thick hair. He wiped them away possessively and then gently took hold of her ears. Within seconds he was in her mind and she stood close to him in what looks very much like Quarks.

"Have a seat we have much to talk about."

She did as asked, while eye contact the whole time. Her fear abated into anger.

As he sat down three drinks appeared on the table. Each drink was in a tall colored glass. "I've played this game before. I quite like it. No drinks for me as you are not connected to me so you'll have no say in what I do or require of you. How this works is you drink depending on how you answer."

Sandra wasn't amused and knew those were not drinks that she wanted to drink by the look on Weyoun's face. "Go on."

"Drinking from the orange glass will bring you a great deal of pain, the green one will force you to do anything I ask for one full minute and the purple drink will fill you with euphoria."

"What makes you think that I'll drink the first two?"

He was waiting for her to ask that. "If you don't I'll allow that man you killed to have a good hour of fun with you."

She looked away and understood his meaning. Weyoun knew she wouldn't disobey so easily now. "What will you do to help find Torbin?"

"Nothing, I won't help you."

"Drink the orange drink." He said it so casually as if he told her to do it every day.

Sandra knew what would happen if she didn't and forced herself to pick up the glass and drink some of the contents. As soon as she set the glass on the table her head felt like it was splitting into two. She made to stand up but he quickly ordered her to remain seated and she did through the pain. It lasted only a minute but she was not so sure she could bear another round.

"So how are you going to help find Torbin? You must have some ideas. I should tell you that when the glass becomes empty it simply fills up again."

Tears began anew. "I know he comes from Cardassia Prime and I know he's from the Burlak Province."

"Take a drink of the purple glass."

She brought the drink to her lips not fully believing that he would reward her. As soon as she set the glass down she was in bliss. Everything felt so good and she very nearly had an orgasm in front of him.

He watched with interest at her reaction. It was far more intense than he was used to seeing but moved on when the effects finished. "Now tell me what your name is?"

"Rowiya." She knew that this was a trick question. He wanted to hear her say that.

"Do you consider yourself to be Rowiya or Sandra?" He smiled knowing he'll have opportunity to have her drink from the green glass next.

Sandra knew that she had to answer very carefully. "I don't consider myself obsolete so I consider myself Rowiya, captivating, a treasure and a little lost."

He burst out laughing. "That was a cleaver answer, have a drink from the purple glass. I quite enjoy your reaction."

Once again she was in a state of bliss and her mind went wild as her whole body tremored in pleasure and it never ended until the full minute was over. Looking at Weyoun she felt embarrassed.

"Don't feel embarrassed for your reaction. It was quite fascinating to observe. As I told you before I've never seen a Vorta respond sexually before. Now the next question. Do you desire to obey the Founders in all things?"

She knew that question will have her drinking from the orange glass again. "I can't answer as I don't know."

"Drink from the orange glass."

Her hands trembled as she held the glass and took those bitter sips. This time her stomach felt like it was ripping apart and she screamed out loud. One minute felt like an hour as the pain dug deep into her. When it stopped she was out of breath and tears stained her cheek.

"I'll ask you again. Do you desire to obey the Founders in all things?"

The truth was that she had no choice when around the changeling. She felt compelled to do as the creature asks. "When she entered the infirmary and touched my cheek my only desire was to please her." Sobs overtook her and she covered her face with her hands. "I couldn't help it. I simply couldn't."

Now Weyoun understood the reaction Sandra gave in the infirmary. Weyoun had learned something very important today. Any race turned Vorta would have allegiance to the Founders.

She stood up and kicked the chair in anger. "How could I think that?"

He knew she was vulnerable and decided to take advantage of that fact. "Because you are Vorta now. You are part of something much larger than yourself." He stood up and walked up to her and held her hands. "Let go of your past Rowiya. You are Rowiya as you have captivated every Vorta that has heard of you. Even I am drawn to you, want to know you more each day." He pushed her seat back into place and sat her down then proceeded to sit across from her. "Now tell me and this is the last question, what punishment would you like for me to inflict upon you when you disobey me?"

"What type of question is that?" Her voice was so soft.

"I'm giving you a choice. You need to understand your place, now tell me how you would like to be punished if you disobey me. Keep in mind that if you choose something too lenient I'll make sure you regret it." His voice lost all of its warmth. It was seething now and horrified her as he spoke with it using a smile.

Anger replaced her fear. "I am not that kind of woman anymore! I refuse to debase myself for the pleasure of others. Now if I ever disobey you I'll take whatever you give but in all fairness I should know the rules and what is expected of me from now on."

"Drink from the green glass." He held a smile as Sandra drank from it.

Sandra felt nothing until he started speaking.

"You see Keevan? I know that's not really him. Now take this knife and kill him with it. Slowly."

She looked over and saw Keevan held against a wall by two JemHadar. Unable to resist Sandra got up and took the knife very much against her will and started slicing at Keevan who screamed in pain. He was unable to move as two JemHadar had him pinned against the wall.

"Sandra don't do this to me. Use the knife on him."

She sliced at him painfully just going under the skin.

"Now kill him, slit his throat."

She took the knife and it opened his throat and in less than a minute he was dead and was tossed to the floor by the JemHadar. The minute was up and she dropped the blood soaked knife to the floor.

"I really enjoyed that. Now I was being lenient with what I would consider a punishment. Since you allowed me to make the decision for you, you now have no say."

He pulled from her mind and they were once again in her room with him looking down at her. He looked at her and smiled. "You were very foolish to allow me to get such power over you. Now that I know you can use your special talent here as well as in the mind link I'll have to make sure you understand that you are never to try to use it on me again."

…

Quark found out where this Torbin was and when he learned who he really was he knew that something really bad was going to happen. He knew that he would have to report to Weyoun sooner rather than later with this information.

Might as well be right now. He sent a message to speak with Weyoun and was ordered to come to Weyoun's quarters in the evening to discuss what he found. Every fiber of his being was telling him not to say a word, make something up but the deed was done. Weyoun was far too observant for him to simply say he made a mistake.

Evening fell and he made his way to Weyoun's quarters to give him the information asked for. Weyoun greeted him with his usual diplomatic character and invited him to sit. "You have some information for me?"

Quark nodded and handed Weyoun a PADD. Weyoun in turn looked over the information and was pleased that it matched up to what he heard Rowiya say. "This is very good Quark. Your latnum will be placed into our accounts immediately."

A JemHadar lifted his rifle and aimed at Quark who screamed. "What is this? I gave you everything you wanted? You said no one would be harmed."

"I said your friends and Torbin, no sorry Hothak would not be harmed. I said nothing about you. All that profit will most likely go to your brother or your nephew. That is if he surrenders as he's now a member of Starfleet." Weyoun looked down at the Ferengi who was now kneeling with his wrists together is supplication.

"I can be useful to you. I was during the occupation by the Cardassians. I am a Ferengi after all. Surely there must be some arrangement we can come to."

Weyoun was very pleased as he now had the Ferengi where he wanted him. He had no intentions of letting such a perfect spy go so easily. "I'll spare your life if you can help smuggle Hothak on this station without anyone knowing, especially Odo."

Quark stood up very much relieved. "I can manage that. It won't be easy and I'll need you to get him off of Cardassia. From there I can make all the necessary arrangements."

"Then you'll understand that until this war is over you are forbidden from leaving this station without permission." Weyoun once again put on his diplomatic character.

"Yes, yes I completely understand."

As quark left, Weyoun laughed as things were finally falling into place. Soon Hothak will be here away from his people and the most powerful information to date will be in Dominion hands.

…..

Keevan waited for Sandra's trainer to arrive at a docking port with an escort of four JemHadar. He met this Vorta only once a few lifetimes back and was nothing but intrigued by her from the start. All Vorta were that met her.

He recognized her as soon as she stepped into the corridor. "Keevan, I was expecting Weyoun. I suppose he has other matters to attend to."

"Orana, I was expecting Eris. I suppose she also had other matters to attend to."

"Not really, she's still in the Gamma quadrant. Getting caught a little too early wasn't what the Founders had planned. An empty band around her neck to make it look as if they hampered her power. Foolish thing to do." Orana laughed and looked at Keevan for her orders.

"How much were you told?" Keevan started to walk with her to the habitat ring.

"Enough to know that Weyoun has his hands full. He is still just as arrogant as I remember him. I'm surprised that hasn't gotten him killed more often." She smiled at Keevan knowing the feud between the two. "So how does it feel working under him?"

Keevan smiled in return knowing that she as taunting him. "As volatile as always but now we have a toy to fight over and you are going to train her."

"Oh, this is going to be so entertaining. I should train her to kill the both of you and be done with it. That would be useful. So what is said toy's name?'

Now that question spoke volumes. It seems that Weyoun failed to tell her a lot about whom she was going to train. His smile grew as they walked. "Her human name is Sandra, her Vorta name is Rowiya. I am ordered to only call her Rowiya. Do as you prefer."

That made Orana quiet with a very confused look on her face. "Human name?"

"Oh, you will meet her soon but I am ordered to take you to Weyoun first. He's speaking with a Founder about the progress of the minefield." Keevan answered in his usual disinterested tone.

She half smiled. "If it doesn't come down soon we'll be working with Weyoun six."

"Yes and what a shame that would be." Sarcasm dripped off every work.

"I should tell him you said that."

"He wouldn't believe you."

They came to a door and entered. Weyoun was finishing up speaking with the female Founder. "Of course Founder, we are on schedule. Ah, here is Orana to train Rowiya."

Both Orana and Keevan bowed and lowered their gaze. "Founder it is an honor to be of service."

"I have high expectations. Weyoun has just informed me that the Cardassian with the information has been located and will be brought to the station soon."

Orana spoke again. "I hope to exceed those expectations Founder."

"You have never disappointed the Founders yet. Keevan, I am also impressed with the progress made."

Keevan bowed a little further with arms spread wide. "I live to serve Founder."

With that the female Founder left with her usual two JemHadar soldiers following behind her.

Weyoun turned to Orana. "I am pleased that you have made it here. It is most unfortunate that your clones are still in the Gamma quadrant."

"I'll make due. It simply means I can no longer be on the front lines. Rather boring but Keevan mentioned that this Vorta female has a human name. Please explain, Keevan wants to keep me in suspense." Orana sat down across from Weyoun.

Keevan sat not too far from her but remained quiet and wondered why Weyoun hasn't ordered him from the room as he was no longer needed.

"And I'll continue where Keevan has left off. I would rather that she explain to you." He crossed his legs and sat back. "I was hoping for Eris as this is usually too trivial a job for you."

Orana scoffed at that. "Please the last time you two met you told her what a failure she was and she had you sent out on field work that almost got you killed. I must say that I'm surprised at your progress."

Weyoun was enjoying this banter. It was rare that Vorta get to talk so freely together. Service and work took almost all of their time. Sleep was another aspect that took time. Though the JemHadar never slept the Vorta required at least four to five hours sleep every twenty eight standard hours.

"I surprise myself at times."

"You're a good liar Weyoun but not good enough to lie to me. Now why does a Vorta have a human name?"

"Who said she was Vorta?" Keevan entered the conversation knowing that it would create more curiosity. "Though she is very much Vorta now." He spoke so casually as if this was a regular conversation.

Orana looked at Keevan and back to Weyoun. "I want to see her right now."

"Alright, come with me."

Weyoun brought Orana to Sandra's quarters. Keevan followed behind as he was not dismissed. Orana entered and saw a Vorta female staring out the window.

Keevan smiled as it was a regular habit Sandra did when left alone. He never quite figured out why. It was something that he would like to learn but on her terms when she felt like speaking to him about it. Weyoun dragged it out of her and a lot of damage was done in the process.

"Rowiya I'd like to introduce someone to you."

Upon hearing Weyoun's voice she turned around. She walked up to them eyeing the new face in the group. "You must be the one that has been brought to train me."

"I'm Orana. You are quite the little puzzle. Weyoun and Keevan have been rather secretive about you." She turned to the other two. "I'll need to you leave shortly to the training can begin."

Weyoun stepped in. "That will start tomorrow as she's had a rather trying night last night." He eyed Rowiya's ears and noticed with a smile that she had it tied back exposing them.

Keevan noticed that she flinched slightly when Weyoun spoke to her. Then he realized that Weyoun paid her a very unpleasant visit. He knew that he would do that eventually as Weyoun is planning to use her for something, no to possess her.

"And my new quarters will be?"

"Across the hall." Weyoun then addressed Rowiya who was taking everything in. "You'll be moving there tonight. Come with us."

Sandra was shocked but knew it would do her very little good to argue and she knew Weyoun was looking for an opportunity to 'teach' her again. She followed with Keevan close behind her. The new quarters were not much different than the other accept that it was larger. The view looked at the centre of the station. That bothered here more than it should have.

"We'll leave you two to get acquainted." Weyoun and Keevan left.

As soon as they got into the corridor Keevan began to question Weyoun. "What did you do to her?"

"I paid her a visit last night to see how much progress she's made and she used her gift on me." He laughed as he spoke.

"You think that humorous?"

"I quite enjoyed putting her in her place." He stopped walking and turned to Keevan. "She still views herself as Human and therefore sees herself as equal. You seem incapable of breaking her of that so I had to intervene. If she is unable to serve the Founders she will be killed and her clone will take her place in service."

Keevan almost, almost rolled his eyes at Weyoun. "You want her to be subservient to you. It is no secret that you hate all Humans and want nothing more than to control Earth. I know all about what the Founder has offered you if you help win this war. Earth is a prize for you to chase. Rowiya is the next best thing to that."

All humor and patience left his face and his voice held a line of menace in it. "Keevan you are overstepping your boundaries. Let us not forget that you attempted to kill me just over two weeks ago. It would not do you any good for the Founder to find out about that."

Keevan relented and held himself in check. "I apologize if I overstepped my boundaries." He spread his hands out as he does with a Founder. It was not usually done to another Vorta but Keevan knew Weyoun needed to be placated for the time being.

Weyoun smiled fully enjoying Keevan submitting so willingly to him over such a simple threat.

They continued walking and talked along the way. "You'll no longer be required to teach Rowiya until further notice. It seems that many Bajorans have missed you in OPS. Here are your new orders." He handed Keevan a PADD.

Keevan nodded and made his way to his quarters with the JemHadar following behind for his protection. As he entered his quarters he grew angry at himself for caring about Sandra. It wasn't her he kept telling himself but knew it was a lie. He was enjoying her company and that was a weakness he couldn't afford.

The memory of Ara crawled to the surface. Weyoun won that round years ago and the thought of him winning again was too much. Ara was too ill informed and young to have done anything different. Perhaps Sandra would be stronger. Strong enough to put both Weyoun and himself in their place.

…..

Orana could tell that Sandra was shaken by Weyoun. He was trying to put his mark on her and intimidate this new Vorta into submission. The thought of it almost made her angry. If she really did have the same ability as her then Weyoun will learn to regret trying to force her to submit.

"Your Human name is Sandra correct?"

"Yes, it is."

Orana motioned for Sandra to sit down. "Oh do relax. I am not one to be so formal. I see Weyoun has had his time with you."

Sandra looked away for a second. "I suppose you could say that."

"Listen to me. If you do have that special ability then you'll be seen as his equal and if he doesn't see it that way you have full rights to teach him so. If not then get used to being his pet."

Orana simply radiated confidence and was used to being respected. Sandra met women like her in her previous profession and they always left it rich and free. Even had a few of their old clients at their beck and call.

"Can Vorta have relationships?"

She shook her head in half pity. "You were taught nothing. Now first what name do you want to be called?"

"Sandra, that's my Human name."

"Sandra it is."

Orana seemed alright but Sandra's been burned before and wasn't as trusting as she used to be. "I do know very little. Why tell someone a lot if they are not going to live very long."

Now Orana gave a very confused look. "You truly believe that you won't live long? Oh, my dear you are the most important find in over four hundred years from what I'm told. I am what is called an yuwanai. A Vorta that has telekinetic abilities. The energy ball you sent out that is one of many yuwanai skills. We are seen as valuable as that skill cannot be given to a Vorta through genetic manipulation."

"I take it that you don't get to meet many like yourself."

"You could say that. Now please tell me why you have a Human name? Start from the beginning."

….

Weyoun sat in his quarters finishing up some reports when his mind wandered to Sandra. He knew that his hold over her was still very weak and there wasn't much time to make it permanent as Orana will train her to offset such mental holds.

Two more times working in her mind and he'll have a hold over her that will never be broken. How to get her alone would be tricky as Orana knows him too well to simply let him be alone with her for too long. Trainees are never alone for long for that simple reason.

It was strange how the Founders didn't have desire to possess taken out of the Vorta genetic makeup. Weyoun knew he wasn't the only one that attempted to possess a mind of another Vorta. It was more common than he was willing to admit to himself.

Though slightly disturbing he had to admit that he enjoyed having that much control over her and she reacted as he had wanted when fully conscious. Two more times and she'll be his.

Orana would protect Sandra and would make sure that he would spend as little time with her as possible. That would take some very cleaver planning. A Founder was on the station and would watch Orana's progress very closely. If he was caught interfering with said progress Weyoun 6 would be taking over where he left off.

Then he thought of the perfect idea to separate the two for just long enough to get to her. He smiled as he finished up his report and forced himself to get some rest.

….

It was early when Weyoun was woken up. He was greeted by a very alert Orana who wore a smile on her face seeing his hair slightly disheveled. "Oh, I caught you at a bad time. Don't really care as I came to deliver a message to you. I know what you are planning for Sandra and I'm telling you to back down now."

Weyoun started laughing. "You just ensured that the game is worth playing my dear. I'm within my rights to do as I please in that area. As long as I don't interfere with her training or her abilities then I'm very free to do as I want."

Orana stood but with no smile. "The famous chase of the yuwanai." She shook her head. "I am sure you know that after her training is complete she is within full rights to kill you if you attempt to possess her mind."

"A hunt worthy of a Vorta."

"Perhaps but it's not wise during a war."

Weyoun stepped up to her squinting in anger. "You are judging my loyalties? I have given more than any Vorta to serving the Founders. The majority of the progress made in the Alpha quadrant was due to my efforts."

"I would never question that." She spat back with equal venom.

"She'll be more powerful than you in a few months time." He reached for a PADD and handed it to her. "The scientists have concluded that though her DNA is fully Vorta she is still evolving. In a year's time she has the potential of becoming the most powerful yuwanai. Can you imagine her putting you in your place?"

Orana looked over the files trying to find some sort of mistake. Worry very gently swept over her face.

Weyoun took the PADD back. "She needs to be controlled by someone other than the Founders."

"Oh and you are volunteering for that position? I think not."

"Then who do you suggest? Keevan? He may be cunning but he'll be far too weak to control her. You are always sent away and are required on the most difficult of missions. Tell me who you believe can control that type of power." His words dripped like silk taunting and scorning her at the same time.

She thought hard for a moment about the reports. "Sandra has to trust me and I'll be calling her Sandra as I need to build trust with her. Keevan and you did very little for her in that area."

Weyoun heard her relenting and seeing the wisdom in his logic.

"Tomorrow I'll make sure that she's free for one hour. If you are still there I'll need to attack you to gain her trust. The next time you want to attack her she'll be fully trained and you'll face the consequences of your actions. You'll have to earn her like any other Vorta has earned a yuwanai in the past, be strong enough or die." Orana walked from his quarters.

He was elated to have this opportunity. It would have been asking too much to get to Sandra two times so easily. The one hour he has tomorrow will require him to be ruthless to make sure that it carried some weight through her training. Enough to keep hold long enough but not too much as to interfere with her training.

…..

Sorry for leaving this chapter shorter than usual. Please review! More is on its way.


	6. Give Me A Show

Thanks for everyone that has been reviewing. You have no idea how much those reviews mean to me. Thank-you Sensara and Gluegirl56 for all your support. To all other readers, please review. Anyway I own nothing of the Star Trek world. **Warning**: This chapter is a little more adult than the other chapters. Nothing that would make the story M rated but I would like to be safe anyway. If you don't like sexuality or talk of it please wait until the next chapter.

…

A large smile spread across Orana's face when she heard about the activities in OPS. She went there to gather some information from Keevan about Sandra. Many were curious about her, especially Dukat who insisted on speaking with her in his office. She knew men like Dukat and understood that he was physically attracted to her.

When the doors closed behind her she smiled at him always making eye contact. "I've read a lot about you. Weyoun gives the most detailed reports. Something I wish my officers would do as well."

"Reports can be misleading and don't fully give credit to a person's character."

Orana knew that Dukat was going to try to seduce her eventually and was very curious how this little game was going to play out. She let him ramble on about how he sees a wonderful future between the Dominion and Cardassia. There wasn't a single word that she believed.

"The Dominion only wants peace. Cardassia was chosen as we have found that your people are very efficient and yet have a creativity that so few races possess. I am very sure that your people will have excellent ideas how to make this quadrant better." She crossed her legs while smiling with her head tilted just slightly to the side.

Dukat nodded. "I am in total agreement with you. It is most unfortunate that we can't work together more often. Now I am pleased to work with Weyoun but working with a wonderful woman like yourself would make things pleasant."

"Is that because you would like to mate with me?" Her eyes were laughing at him.

He began laughing to cover his embarrassment. "You misunderstand me."

"So you don't want to have sex with me?"

"I'd be lying if I said no."

Orana leaned forward a bit. "I have no interest in you. I am a Vorta Dukat and am not designed with the sexual proclivities that you have. So the next time you see me stare all you want and fantasize all you want because that is as close to me as you'll ever get. Getting Major Kira in your bed would be easier." She stood with a very satisfied smile on her face.

Dukat appreciated Orana's strength and her forwardness. There was absolutely no fear in her and he admired that. Oh he would fantasize as he has been with Kira. She haunted his dreams and desired nothing more than to have her by his side and in his bed.

"Well then I'll have to make due with that and thank the Founders for giving me something so beautiful to look at."

As she left Dumar entered the office with a very pleased look on his face. "I have some great news Dukat. The minefield will be taken down in a few days time. We found out the answer."

"That's wonderful news. Soon we will take over this quadrant and Bajor will be ours."

Dumar nodded in agreement and spoke about a few more details concerning the mine field. Then his mind went to the beautiful Vorta female. "Who was that Vorta that left the office?"

"Her name is Orana and she made it very clear that she has no interest in intimacy. That is most unfortunate."

"She's almost as beautiful as the other Vorta female. I think her name is Rowiya, she's helping Keevan with some records or something."

Dukat had heard of her but never saw her once in OPS. Come to think of it no one has seen her more than one or two times. It wasn't like Vorta not to be seen in all areas of work. He would have to question Weyoun about her and there was no time like the present. "Computer locate Rowiya."

"_There is no person on the station."_

"Computer locate Weyoun."

"_Weyoun is located in habitat ring, section four, room 78B."_

Dukat was now very curious as that room was not Weyoun's quarters. Perhaps he should investigate. "Dumar I believe that Weyoun is keeping secrets from us."

…..

The timing was perfect and he was going to take advantage of this situation. Orana was busy with Keevan for an hour or so, so he would have Sandra all to himself. He had to be careful not to push her too hard but enough to keep himself in her mind through her training.

Sandra stood up when Weyoun entered her quarters. She was on the defensive now around him. "I was expecting Orana but I am sure you kept her busy with some duties." Her hair was down covering her ears completely.

"Your hair." His voice was soft but held a threat.

"What about it?"

"I do believe I gave you a command to keep it up."

Sandra stood and remained silent for the time being. Weyoun realized that Orana had already done a good job of poisoning Sandra against him. "Orana explained a few things to me. You want to possess me for some reason. Is it because I am or was Human?"

Weyoun smiled as the game was now becoming interesting. "In part yes. I am a Vorta male after all and you are a desirable challenge. The fact that you are now possibly the most interesting yuwanai and I'll enjoy possessing one. You will submit."

His words brought back memories of men that wanted to possess her, control her and dictate her life in how they wanted her to live. "How many will you try to possess in future if the research is found? So many will be made into Vorta, especially Humans. Will I be the only one or will you want more?"

He started laughing. "Only one is needed. You see I can't have more than one and the connection made when one submits is quite permanent. No matter how may clones later it remains imprinted in the personalities of each Vorta."

"Sounds like a sick version of marriage."

"I suppose you could say that." He walked up to her and was pleased that she didn't step back. His hand reached up and brushed the hair from her face. She smacked his hand from her. That only encouraged him further by grabbing the back of her head by her hair. Sandra pushed against him trying to break free. All he did was stare at her as she was trying to get away from his strong grip. His other hand snaked around her back and pulled her closer to him. "Does this make you feel uncomfortable?"

She could feel his body right next to hers and waited for his body to react as most men did when this close to her. "Yes."

He found that he liked being this close to her and was curious as to why. He never felt the desire to be physically close to anyone before. It was an odd feeling for him. "Why? You have been closer with other men before."

Now she was really trying to fight him off but he was surprisingly strong and held her to him with little effort. "That was different." She looked away from him and stopped fighting as a sense of guilt washed over her.

Weyoun caught the shift in her mood and even her appearance changed subtly. "You're eyes are different all of a sudden."

She closed them and refused to speak. Shame filled her as her body was reacting to him and she had the strongest desire to reach up to his ears and meet minds with him.

He had to find out what was happening to her. His arms relaxed and he slowly stepped back to get a better look at her. She tried to pull away and he grabbed her arm and reached up to touch her ear. A gasp was his reward and he understood what she was feeling.

"You desire me." He gave a low laugh and looked at her in a possessive manner that sent the most desired chills down her spine.

A tear falling down her cheek was his answer. Sandra tried to break from his hold with little result. He was too interesting in playing one of his games right now. "I hate you."

He remembered that she is able to feel sexual gratification. That was unheard of amongst Vorta and he longed to see her in that state. "It doesn't matter." He wanted to see her react and began by holding her close to him with her back to his chest. One arm went around her stomach to hold her to him. His hand was next to ear and he pulled the hair from it. "Why do you react so?"

She refused to answer.

"Do you enjoy it?" He whispered into her ear. "Do you derive some pleasure from being dominated? I honestly thought all humans valued equality?"

Sandra's mind was at war with her body that begged to be crushed by his arms and his voice in her ear. "I thought you said I was no longer Human."

"Ah, but there is still a part of you that will always remain Human and I'll enjoy dominating that part of you the most." His hands glided up her body and slowly made their way to her neck and finally her ears.

She moved very fast and broke from his hold. "What I may feel will not control my actions. I may not be able to fight you but at the very least I will try."

Her words only aroused his ambitions to control her. He was also aware that he didn't have much time to get into her mind. Sandra was about three or four feet from him and was stepping away from him. Not wanting to chance it she ran to her room, closed and locked the door. She knew she was only stalling the inevitable and waited for him to override the lock and enter.

Weyoun calmly walked up to the door and entered an override code and waited for the door to open. He grew rather annoyed when it didn't, even after three or four times. "Orana." She changed the security locks on the door.

"I know you can hear me Rowiya. Now listen to me carefully. If you don't come out now I'll have you watch as I have the JemHadar torture someone in front of you."

His words cut like ice. Not one syllable held any humor and she was sure that he would do just exactly as he said.

She slowly walked up to the door and opened it. Weyoun stepped inside and dragged her with him and threw her on the bed. "I am sure this looks familiar to you?"

"You horrible bas…"

"Ah, ah, ah I would watch that mouth of yours." He knew that this was torture enough for her but wanted to make sure she never tried to disobey him like that again.

As he laid on top of her a fight built up in her. She knew that he had no physical interest in her and was simply curious about her sexuality. Part of her even now wanted to give in and allow him to devour her mind, to let go. Another part was angry and the thoughts of killing him emerged.

His hands were at her ears and she reached up to his. He allowed her this and was surprised that she stroked them first, feeling the ribbed area of them. It was an odd sensation that he quite liked and allowed her to continue.

Sandra needed to calm him down and take his interest off of her and to himself. Her fingers played with his ears and found there was a sensitive spot behind them and he gasped and let out a soft moan. "Founders." Weyoun closed his eyes for a moment as she expertly stroked his ears.

He grabbed her hands suddenly and was rewarded with a soft squeal from her. "That's quite enough." He looked angry all of a sudden and got up from her and pulled her up from the bed roughly. "I am a Vorta not some common breeder."

"I thought you said that Vorta don't feel—"

That earned her a slap in the face. She fell to the floor and tried to crawl away but he was too fast for her and grabbed her ears and entered her mind before she could try to protect herself.

She was standing in her childhood home and wanted to leave. She did not want him to know about this and violate it with his games. It was one of her few good memories of childhood.

Before she could leave she saw him standing at the window looking up at the stars. "Who are you waiting for staring out the window?" He turned around before the image came into sight. "Now Rowiya I could be very cruel and take this memory from you, distort it for a very long time. I'll leave this place if you simply submit to me two more times."

"Look behind you."

Weyoun laughed. "Are you willing to give up one of your fondest memories?"

"Just look behind you, Weyoun and get it over with." She wasn't happy as she said it.

He did only to find a large Paratha cat swipe its large claws into his chest. He screamed out in pain and it lunged at him taking a huge bite out of his shoulder. If he didn't think of a phaser he could very well be dead. The grey-blue beast fell to the ground.

Sandra fled the room as she had to find some other way to get Weyoun out of her mind. He was not far behind her as she could hear his breathing. He was healing but the Paratha cat was too strong an image for him to simply forget about it. Sandra was getting stronger.

Then she thought of vines with thorns, twisting and turning about him and tearing into his wounds. She saw him pinned to the ground surrounded by so many vines that she could only make out half of his face. He was in pain and very angry.

For just a moment she relaxed and regretted it instantly. She was tied down to a bio bed and he with all his cuts smiled down at her as she now was scared and had lost control of her thoughts. "You have improved but not enough." He held a hypo spray to her neck and she relaxed onto the bed. "I'm sure you realize that you need to suffer for what you've done."

Her limbs felt like lead but her mind was very alert. Sandra was impressed with the amount of control he had to control so many facets of her mind. No matter what she tried to think of he distracted her with something.

Something was brought up to her face. "I really do like knives Rowiya. They are such a brutal instrument but when used correctly they can shape things the way you want."

The knife was thin and very sharp. He had every intention of using it on her for his eyes danced playfully over her body. "None of this is real."

"Oh it's very real. If there is death here then one dies in reality." He looked along her body and gave her a rather frightening smile.

There was so little she could do and had to find a way to distract him then she thought of it while trying to conceal her thoughts. "Do you want to know what it feels like to experience sexuality?"

He'd be lying if he said no and that fact disgusted him. "I have no interest in that."

"You enjoyed yourself before. No one has to know here as there is no proof."

Weyoun looked down at her realizing what she was trying to do. "I don't need to partake I can watch. You enjoyed yourself before in your old quarters at night. Give me a show."

She half laughed. "I'm too weak to move. I'll need your help. You have a free hand or at least a couple of fingers?"

He looked a little confused for a moment but quickly recovered. His curiosity got the better of him and he relented. The knife was in his hand and he used it to cut away the clothing that covered her.

His hands went to her body instantly, the knife in one hand only inches away from her skin. "The skin is very smooth. I never realized." He was learning a lot but kept his mind focused and reached down between her legs.

Sandra was surprised how well his fingers moved but held back any noises for the time being. She cursed herself for enjoying this so much. It was most unfortunate that he was not interested or unable to…no, no,no. She wasn't supposed to think of him that way.

He watched every movement she made and observed the subtle ways her body had changed. "Facinating."

"Oh…mmm." She let a moan escape for a second and regretted it instantly.

He pulled away from her and smiled as he realized there was potentially a new form of control. Her thoughts were highly charged and wanted something to happen. Was she feeling what he felt when she stoked his ears? He had to find out.

A hand took one of hers and put them up to his ears. "I need to know."

"What…you won't think of yourself similar to a breeder?"

"Like you said no one will know what happens here."

He waited as her other hand went up and began the massage. She remembered the spots that were the most sensitive and did her expert best to keep him going for as long as possible. He closed his eyes tightly as if trying to hold onto something, resisting. Her hands were taken from his ears instantly. "It's not finished. What will happen? My mind is reeling and my body is…I can't explain it."

Sandra knew what he was feeling as she knew a few species that felt pleasure of the mind, an intoxicating high. "You feel something different than myself. I heard it called nour by a Guyannian. They experience pleasure of the mind not the body."

That information spurred him on as he brought her hand to his ears again but she refused to start. "I'll finish when you finish what you started."

He wasn't going to argue and they danced with one another for some time. His mind was filled with euphoria and he watched as she convulsed in what looked like pain. Her breathing was ragged but she eventually calmed down. He on the other hand felt very alive and it didn't seem to end.

Weyoun realized that he was almost able to control her thoughts as he felt very connected to everything and her. He felt her emotions and even a ghost of what she felt physically. Soon the feeling ended and he returned to his regular state of mind.

As he was studying things Sandra focused and started to smile. "That was good Weyoun."

He looked down at her. "Glad you approve."

"But this is better."

Before he knew what was coming a tide of water filled the room slamming him against a wall. She swam to the top and changed the scene to a small lake and went to shore. Weyoun came up after her but she was ready with a rock that she swung at his head. It wasn't a fatal blow but enough for him to be thrown from her mind.

Sandra came back to reality and pushed a rather dazed looking Weyoun off of her. It was then she realized that there was someone standing over Weyoun and her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to speak with Weyoun."

She stood up. "He'll be a little out of it for a while." They both looked down at the moaning but still very much alive Vorta on the floor. "He'll need to get to the infirmary."

The man sighed. "Dukat to the infirmary, beam Weyoun to you. He's had a little accident."

Weyoun's form was beamed away leaving Rowiya alone with Gul Dukat. Part of her wanted Weyoun here as he would know how to lie to this man. Dukat had a reputation and was no one to try to fool.

"I am Gul Dukat the station's commander and leader of Cardassia."

….

Weyoun woke up with a smiling face looking down at him. "So who won that round?"

"I'm not in the mood Orana. It was a tie if you have to know." He stood up slowly and was pleased to know that there were no lasting effects from the mind rock hitting the side of his head. Rowiya was getting stronger each week. "She needs to be controlled as she'll be stronger than the both of us combined in a few weeks time."

She started laughing. "Then tell the Founder and she'll order her to submit to you. You've been marked by her anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" He stood now very offended. "As if I would ever conduct myself in that manner, like a common breeder."

Orana stepped a little closer. "I'm four lifetimes older than you Weyoun. I know when a Vorta has been marked. She's most likely marked by you as well. No one can have her now but you." She was rather amused by it all and wondered if the Founder would approve of this or not. Orana only heard of this happening at most three times.

"I must be defective. To have allowed myself to behave in such a manner." He was seriously afraid of his actions and believed that he had failed as a Vorta. So he would do what all honorable Vorta do when they realized they have become defective. He reached up and placed a thumb under his chin and fingers at the back of his neck.

A strong hand stopped him before it was too late and a slap across the face. "If you take that cowardly way out then I've been wrong about you for years. One question would answer if you are defective or not. Does she desire you?"

He knew very well that she did. "Yes."

"Do you desire her?"

"You know the answer to that." He grew cross with her.

Orana looked at him shaking her head. "For such an intelligent Vorta you really are very stupid at times. If she's attracted to you then she won't try to leave."

Weyoun's patience was growing thin. "That is not behavior a Vorta should conduct himself in."

She stepped into his face and spoke in a low but very controlled voice. "You told me she needs to be controlled. One more time to control her or is it two since you are in the infirmary?"

"I refuse to act in defective behavior. It was a mistake." He paused a little embarrassed. "And yes, two more times."

Now Orana grew angry with him. "That arrogance of yours. Sometimes a Vorta must to whatever they need to fully serve the Founders. I have to train her to focus and she'll be able to fight me off in less than a month. Do your job and get her to submit. The door is open and you're planning on shutting it because you have some breeder issues?"

He stepped forward letting her know that he was not going to take her line of talk anymore. "I am your superior and you will respect that."

She rolled her eyes. "I have respect for you but you are being foolish with this superior attitude. If she's not put into her place then what do you think will happen when that information arrives? If her kind of Vorta are seen as superior to us we will be subordinate to them. Do you want that?"

Weyoun relented and understood Orana's meaning. The Founders had always demanded perfection and Sandra was proving that she was more than capable of handing herself.

"She won't be dominated Orana. Her mind is still to Human for that. She has a physical attraction to me but to get her to turn against her people will require a lot more than sex."

"Then what do you believe will turn her against her people? You have a Human on the station and from what I hear he's rather creative with words."

Weyoun never bothered with Sisco's son as the Bajorans respected him too much as the Emissary's son. But he could give the young man that interview he's requested. "I believe that may work. He's smart but rather naïve."

"Before you have that interview I would make sure that she hasn't given too much information to Dukat. He was the one that found you and beamed you here."

…..

After a few minutes of introduction Dukat and Sandra left the room to the living room to talk. Dukat wasn't a stupid man and realized that this Vorta was different than the others. There was a lack of confidence that filtered her mannerisms and speech.

"So Rowiya what is it that you do here?"

"Decode communications."

That was a lie and he was going to call her on it. "Well then what have you found out?"

"You'll have to ask Weyoun that. I've been given strict orders to relay all information only to him." Sandra was hoping to get out of this conversation but realized that it wouldn't matter what she said to him. Killing off the head of Cardassia would be rather difficult.

"I doubt that."

"And you are correct. My real name is Sandra Harrish from Earth. I know it may surprise you and I don't expect you to believe me wearing this Vorta face but I was Human. Listen we don't have much time and I am sure that every word I speak is being recorded. There is a Cardassian man I knew who now holds some very dangerous information. I knew him as Torbin but that wasn't his real name." Sandra paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "Look for a man named Yunnin and a series of dead mutated women."

"I've heard that name before."

Sandra felt nothing but relief. "Good, now look his name up further. He's dead but that doesn't matter. The station that he was last on would have a recording of myself and Torbin. I was Human then."

Dukat listened with a look of condescending interest. Internally he was fascinated as he had heard of this Yunnin from one of Dumar's drunken talks and the mutated women found. He also knew that Yunnin's work was destroyed and his body was not found. Torbin was a name coined by a rather unpatriotic Cardassian young man who is a son of a high ranking Cardassian official. He wondered if this Torbin was the one she was speaking of. His father gave him some rather significant information before retiring.

"Let's say I believe you. What is this information that's so dangerous?"

"It's the information that turned me, a Human, into a Vorta. It needs to be destroyed. Can you imagine what the Dominion will do with it if it's ever found?" She was starting to cry. "You must stop them from getting that information."

Now this was a turn of events and he was starting to believe her. "What else can you tell me? Weyoun will be back soon enough to stop you from speaking further."

"Nothing else really. I am here very much against my will and can't leave because I have this face. The Dominion needs to be stopped. I know you allied your people with them but they will destroy your people, use them up like some resource and move on to the next race that can give them what they want."

He stood up and it was then Weyoun and two JemHadar entered the room. "Ah, Rowiya it seems that I will be unable to persuade you to some dinner. It's really such a waste that such beauty is not able to be appreciated fully."

"My loyalties are to the Founders."

"As are mine but it is nice to indulge every now and then."

Dukat left after leaving Weyoun and Sandra alone. "I know he wasn't trying to seduce you but I'll deal with him later."

Sandra sat down knowing it would do little good to fight or run. "Just do what you came here to do."

"You'll be trained by Orana and then we'll talk." His voice was calm with a smile on his face. "In less than a few months you'll be begging to serve the Founders Rowiya. You just don't know it yet."

…

Sorry for such a short chapter. It had to end it here. Please review!


	7. Explain Yourself Weyoun

Another chapter, yay! Please keep reviews coming. I love them, I really, really love them. As per disclaimer I own nothing of the Star Trek world.

…..

It was three weeks before Sandra spoke to another soul outside of Weyoun and Orana. She had expected Orana to differ from Weyoun but found out that she held a depth of cruelty that Weyoun was simply not creative enough to reach. Orana never allowed Sandra a break and hardly any sleep during that time but managed to control her new ability with almost expert grace.

She no longer bothered to look out the window to take in the view she had grown used to in her quarters. There really was no point as it only reminded her of what she had lost and was never going to return to. The only thing she could hold onto was her mind that would most likely be taken over eventually unless she managed to kill whoever tried to invade it.

Her thoughts went back to Keevan who had always been an enigma to her. Though he held a vein of cruelty it was never used against her for pleasure or domination. He simply wanted to play and understood his limits. She smiled when she thought of the first time they met and the fear and curiosity that he set in her and the subtle ways he tried to warn her about Weyoun.

Orana entered the quarters and noticed Sandra drinking some spiced Bajoran tea. "Sandra you have done very well and the Founder is most pleased."

Sandra had grown to no longer fear Orana or Weyoun for that matter. Each week she slowly learned that they feared her in some way. Her abilities were growing stronger and had to hold back her full potential in order to not let on how powerful she was becoming. Orana's words stung in her ears and for the first time since she became a Vorta she held no loyalty to the changeling. "Oh, am I supposed to be honored?"

"You should yes." Orana grew upset and used her warning tone to keep Sandra in her place.

She took a sip of her tea, finishing it and threw it at Orana who stepped aside only inches from it colliding with her face and smiled. "They are not Gods. They are criminals that deserve to wiped out like a disease."

Orana took up a fighting stance. "You take that back! Right now!"

"Um…no." Sandra stepped forward and could feel the subtle buildup of energy Orana was focusing. "Don't even think it."

Not listening Orana shot a blast of energy towards Sandra only to be thrown back against a wall by Sandra's own attack. Orana quickly got up from the wall. "I see someone's been holding back." She walked towards the door.

"Don't even think of leaving!"

Orana ignored her and was rewarded with another blast that sent her flying face first into the door. This time it took a little longer for her to get up from the floor. Sandra wasted no time in pulling Orana's weak form to the couch. "I think you know what's going to happen next." Orana's eyes opened wide before her mind was invaded.

Sandra took little time in showing Orana her full potential. Within minutes she ripped through Orana's memories, having the people torn apart that she knew and places burning to ashes with little ease. Orana tried to hold onto her memories while still focusing on ways to distract Sandra.

Orana thought of Weyoun standing before Sandra and that was only met with laughter. "Do you honestly think I fear him now?" His neck was snapped in seconds and then Orana gave an ear piercing scream as the rest of her world was torn apart.

They pulled away from each other with Orana screaming to the top of her lungs grabbing her head and speaking incoherently. She fell to the ground confused and disorientated. Her eyes were manic as they held no focus but desperately searched for some ground to stand on.

Sandra looked down and smiled. "I suppose I'll be speaking with a new Orana soon enough. I highly doubt you'll be yuwanai again. Rare trait I heard."

She had enough of these walls and she decided it was time to leave them. With a very focused blast the door was blown apart. "That will get some attention." And she was right. She could hear soldiers running her way. She ran towards them thankful that they were Cardassian. "There has been an attack. Find out who it is, search everywhere."

The soldiers simply nodded and headed for the quarters as she went the opposite direction. They never questioned her as she was Vorta and was not known as a prisoner. There would be very little time for her to do what she needed to do but hoped that it was enough.

She made her way to a communication console and typed in a code that she took form Orana's memories and sent a message to any Starfleet signal. She knew the message would get out. Everything she had to say went out and the greatest part was that she finally knew the name of the man responsible for her being Vorta.

….

Weyoun watched as Orana was attacked and driven to insanity by Sandra. He laughed at the scene and was partially grateful that he would not have to find and excuse to rid Orana from the station. It would take considerable amount of time for another Orana to be created and there is no guarantee that she will have the same ability again.

He watched with fascination at Sandra's strength as the door was blasted open with very little effort. Oh, she was playing into his plans perfectly and didn't know it. Sandra was even allowed to send a message to Starfleet. It was such a shame that her message would be incoherent by the time it reached any Starfleet vessel. He was smiling with glee at these turn of events.

Hothak was still on Cardassia thanks to Dukat's interference and under guard. No matter they'll get through and find Hothak. Weyoun really should tell Quark that his services are no longer required but having such a useful man under his thumb will prove useful in future.

Sandra knew his real name it seemed and was increasingly impressed with the skills she possessed in so short a time. He would enjoy nothing more than watching her betray her people, save serving the Founders. All he had to do was wait for the right time.

He watched in the security cameras go to the security station. She was looking for Odo and was sadly disappointed when she found he was not there. "Sorry my dear, he's with the Founder. Go search for someone else." Weyoun mocked at the screen.

Sandra would have to wait as Dukat walked up to her and pulled her from the security station. Oh, now this was a rather interesting turn of events. They walked quickly and didn't stop until they got to a docking port. Weyoun smiled and laughed internally as Sandra was placed upon a ship. Dukat played into his hands as well as Sandra and neither knew it.

…

The trip was rather surreal as she found her way to a Federation ship. It was even more surreal that she was helped by Dukat and found herself in a holding cell. The ship she was on was attacked and everyone taken prisoner.

A Starfleet ship held them but she was separated from the rest of the prisoners. The soldiers paid very little attention to her and when they did they were blunt and acted by the book around her. She knew explaining who she really was would be very difficult but it needed to be done.

After what felt like hours she was transported to a space station of some sort and placed in another holding cell. Eventually she would be questioned and was not disappointed when an officer entered.

"I hear you call yourself Sandra. That's a Human name."

Sandra glanced up. "I'll answer all your questions but you won't believe me."

"I am only here to ask questions and collect information."

"Yes, that's a Human name and it's mine for I was once Human." The officer gave her a questioning look. "I wasn't expecting you to believe me but that's alright for now. I hope you have time as I have a lot to tell you."

Sandra spoke for almost three hours straight about her time on the station, the mental abilities of the Vorta and how she was altered from Human to Vorta so easily. After everything that had happened to her she sounded so detached even to herself. The officer listened as she was recorded. His facial features were unreadable and she resorted to lying on her stomach near the end for comfort.

"Is that everything?"

"I would like to speak with Keevan. I hear he's a prisoner. He doesn't know me has never heard of me but he can tell you that I am not a Vorta. But the powers that be won't believe me or him anyway."

The officer simply raised one eyebrow and left the holding cell. Sandra felt so uncertain about herself now and wondered if this was such a smart idea. The Federation should help her but she began to look at things in the officer's perspective. Here is a Vorta that claims to be Human with a story that read like fiction and an emotional overtone that could make a Vulcan seem emotional.

She wanted to cry, scream anything but found herself locked in this odd place and felt hollow. There was something missing and it was starting to hurt her. The only thing was that she had no idea what it was and it would wear at her like a growing itch that wouldn't go away.

An hour later she was greeted by a throng of medical personnel and scienetists. For some reason scientists all have that same look about them. Serious yet curious in a rather childlike way. She put up no fuss as she was given a hypo spray to knock her out.

When she woke up again she found herself strapped to a table with people talking around her and adding information into PADDs. Now the tests began and found them to be less invasive than those of the Dominion, though she held little memory of her first week of being a Vorta.

Then that empty feeling returned and it was pulling at her this time a little stronger but she fought it off. No one asked questions of her and she never put up a fight when they required her to move.

After hours of tests she was returned to the holding cell and received conserned and odd looks from the Federation personnel.

As she fell asleep her mind drifted and was searching for something, expecting someone there and kept looking for them. In her sleep a shadow always appeared but for some reason she couldn't make out the image of who it was.

It walked just before her or left just as she turned the corner. There was something familiar about the outline but the answer always evaded her at the last second. She stopped and thought for a moment and recalled what she had learned. If there was anyone in her mind hiding you could search for a signal of sorts. A hum that was not supposed to be there.

Sandra reached out and searched for the nature of that shadow and was surprised to find that it was familiar thought faint. Who was it? Oh, who was it? Then it came to her with a sickening shudder. The shadow that was evading her stepped closer and a solid form came into view.

"Weyoun."

He stood before her with a winning smile on his face as if he achived some victory. Even though she hated the man before her the dull pain in her settled some. "You? You are the one that I need? This is some sick twisted joke."

Though the Weyoun before her wasn't real he may as well have been. "We are connected now, marked as Vorta say. I need you and you me now. Rather ironic isn't it?"

"You are not him. I am on a space station."

"Correct on both counts."

Sandra approached him wanting to make a mental connection. "That won't work, he's not really here." Weyoun stepped around her, eyes looking at her hair and reached up to pull it back from her ears. "That's better."

She shivered at his touch and wanted him to be real. This Weyoun wasn't real but he still was trying to dominate her, make her his own. That couldn't be allowed and when she saw him again would have to fight him or even kill him.

"Yes, you'll have to fight me. The thing is we can't kill each other as we marked each other. You are in his mind right now as well, taunting him until you two come together again."

Sandra knew that this image will not be enough for her. After some time she screamed out in frustration knowing that she would have to try and return to the Dominion or go insane.

…

The Founder entered Weyoun's quarters a few hours after Sandra had escaped.

"Explain yourself Weyoun." Her tone was filled with disappointment and a dangerous element of anger.

This was the first time Weyoun never consulted the Founder before making a large decision. His hands were spread wide and his eyes never left the floor. "Founder please forgive my actions. Rowiya is very powerful and growing more each week. There is no way to guarantee her loyalty for even now she holds none towards you. He needs to be rejected by her people for her to return. That is why I allowed Dukat to let her escape."

The Founder was not convinced and grabbed Weyoun by the neck. "You let one of the most powerful Vorta leave the station? What makes you think for one second that she simply won't say she's defecting to the Federation?"

Weyoun was shaking and had to control himself. The next few words may very well be his last if he wasn't careful. "She and I have marked each other. In a few weeks she'll have to return. Forgive me Founder, I didn't know it happened until it was too late."

The Founder loosened her grip and Weyoun fell to the floor in a heap then kneeled with his hands on the floor. No Vorta ever kneels but he would if it meant sparing his life.

"You formed a connection with her?"

"Yes, Founder."

"Did you control her?"

"No, Founder."

"Is she in fact a yuwani?"

"Yes, Founder."

The Founder thought for a moment. "If this is a trait in this new breed of Vorta then I suppose they'll have to be connected this way. You are her version of the white. Now stand up, Weyoun you did very well and need not hide anything from me. Now do all you can to get her back. If she is marked as you say she'll be begging to return in a few weeks time and you will too."

Weyoun nodded as the Founder left. He escaped death and had to not only get the mine field down but get Sandra back on the station as well.

….

Sorry for such a short chapter. More is on its way. This chapter is simply a break into another half of the story.


	8. Those Games Vorta Play

I once again apologize for such a short chapter last time. This one as you can see is much longer. Well I am nearing the end of this story. I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review!

…..

Keevan observed Weyoun's odd mannerisms and reactions to things while in OPS. He had kept a low profile since Weyoun made it very clear that he was to have no interaction with Sandra again. No one was observant enough to know that Weyoun was under considerable amount of stress and it had mostly to deal with Sandra. He was as diplomatic as ever but he didn't hold as much patience as before. Only another Vorta could see the subtle changes.

He had to find out more and needed to be careful with his words or else be sent on the front lines to die some horrific death once again. Sandra had affected Weyoun to a far greater extent than anyone could have ever expected. If he didn't know any better he would swear upon the Founders that Weyoun was marked. Oh, that would be rather delicious turn of events.

After his duties were finished he made his way to Orana's quarters. The damage from the door was still under repair. He was rather impressed with the progress that the Human turned Vorta had made. Orana was killed by a JemHadar shortly after as she was not coherent enough to understand an order to terminate herself.

Keevan smiled at the thought that Sandra had grown strong enough to damage one of the most powerful Vorta women in the Dominion. He somehow doubted that Sandra knew that or knew that Orana was the only Vorta that could intimidate Weyoun. It was laughable that Weyoun was marked by Sandra but the fates had done stranger things before.

Weyoun walked down the corridor to stand only feet away from Keevan.

"I see that San…sorry Rowiya put Orana in her place. I hear that her clone does not show signs of yuwanai or any other telepathic ability." Keevan gave him a winning smile. "I wonder what Rowiya will try to do with you."

"You should watch your words. I am still your superior."

He looked down at Weyoun and gave one of his signature smiles. "Not for very long if Rowiya has her way."

Without thinking he spoke. "She's unable to now that we…"

So it was true Weyoun and her marked each other. "Ah, the rumors are true. You marked each other. So how did the Founder take that bit of information?"

"I am alive aren't I?"

"Perhaps, now I had a rather busy day and I'll retire to my quarters." Keevan walked off with a rather satisfied look on his face. Weyoun grew curious as he knew that look Keevan gave him. He knew something and was purposefully hiding it. If Keevan wanted to be challenged he simply had to say so and be done with it.

He followed Keevan and was invited inside as Keevan knew he was being followed. "So what do you want to know Weyoun?"

"Don't give me that. You know something and I demand to know what it is." Weyoun's voice held a threat.

Now Keevan had opportunity to play a game with Weyoun. "Let's play a game shall we? It's been a while since we had done that. I'll allow you to see anything you want if you tell me how you are handling the separation after being marked."

Weyoun weighed the options for a moment. He could easily order Keevan to tell him what he knew but then there would be no way he could enter his mind without a reason. The separation was difficult and growing more so each day. This could easily cause Weyoun to slip and feel the full ramifications of being separated.

"Agreed. It's more of a challenge than I had anticipated." He was a little upset. "How breeders handle it I have no idea."

Keevan almost had Weyoun where he wanted him and made sure to let the shorter of the two keep talking. "It's worse for you isn't it? They only crave for a while until they get bored."

"Yes." Now that he started talking about Sandra he couldn't get her out of his head. "She's always there in my mind, in my sleep. It's sickening and yet I desire her there. Very unbecoming for a Vorta." The fact he was spouting all of this to Keevan was unnerving as well.

Oh, Keevan was enjoying this but knew that Weyoun wasn't going to be pushed any further. "Alright I've heard enough you're reminding me of one of my disgraceful former selves."

Keevan sat back on the sofa and relaxed as Weyoun stepped behind the sofa and placed his hand on Keevan's ears. The barrier was gone and Weyoun sifted through the memories for the one that he wanted.

Weyoun watched as Dukat spoke with Keevan. "I don't understand why you are telling me this Keevan. I am only concerned with helping one of my citizens."

Keevan nodded. "If she is removed then the focus will not be placed on you retrieving this citizen of yours. This information will not be found through him as he would have most likely hidden it on Cardsassia. Bringing him here will simply be a waste of time anyway."

"I am still not following."

"Her people will simply turn against her. There is nothing genetically about her that is Human and Vorta for some strange reason have a reputation for lying." He waited for Dukat's reaction and was rewarded with a smile.

"She'll return to the Dominion and she'll be welcomed with open arms."

Keevan nodded once again. "That is what Weyoun is planning. Nothing will happen to you as you are needed in finding the research now. This would really upset Weyoun."

"Why do you want to upset him?"

"Because it's one of those games Vorta play."

Weyoun now understood why Dukat let Sandra go so easily. He was upset with Keevan but in the end Weyoun already took responsibility for her escape and could not blame Keevan for it.

Now he wondered why Keevan played such a game and within minutes he found out. Weyoun had a difficult time breathing and gripped his hands together. The longing or need for Sandra was now painful for him.

Keevan looked at him. "You need a two way connection to ease the pain. What will you give me for relief? Oh, I know I am not Sandra but I can be a close second if you let me."

Weyoun pulled from Keevan's mind and fell to the floor. He was almost incapacitated with the pain. It was a pain he never felt before. It restricted his movements but the pain wasn't really physical. He looked up and saw Keevan smiling.

"If you are unable to conduct your duties another Vorta will replace you. You're only duty after that would be keeping Rowiya in line." He knelt down next to a very unimpressed Weyoun. "So what will you give me?"

Weyoun knew he was defeated and had to relent. He knew full well what Keevan wanted and would have to give him the satisfaction. "One hour."

"Two." Keevan knew if he tried he could get Weyoun up to four but didn't press his luck.

All Weyoun did was nod as humiliation creased his face. He struggled but got up and moved to the couch. "I think we'll need more room. It must be two way and you are in no condition to stand."

Keevan half walked/dragged Weyoun to the bedroom and had him lie on the bed. As they lay next to each other they gripped each other's ears and found shenda. Keevan entered Weyoun's mind with some difficulty as Weyoun always held strong defenses but relented after some time.

The memories were scattered yet seemed to blend and distort in an odd rhythm that Keevan wasn't used to. "Your memories have been reorganized."

Weyoun felt better now that he was meeting minds with someone. It felt rather natural as if it was designed for Vorta to experience this daily. "Yes, they have. You'll have a hard time finding what you're looking for."

"I suppose you are correct but you are just as surprised as I am. This is new isn't it?"

Weyoun nodded. "I suppose we'll find many surprises here in two hours time." His smile warned Keevan to be aware as Weyoun was now gaining control of the chaos that surrounded them both.

Keevan vanished as he tried to find the memory he wanted. It was the sole memory he would need to keep this and every Weyoun out of his mind for good. He searched trying to get a grasp of this new method of memory. He could easily feel that Weyoun was not far from him and had to shift his thoughts constantly to avoid what Weyoun was planning.

Weyoun followed Keevan purposefully keeping a little behind to try to map out what he was after. It didn't take long for him to find out and almost laughed when he realized what Keevan was looking for. Weyoun retreated and waited for Keevan to find him. It would take some time.

While waiting Weyoun saw Sandra in the corner of his eye. Her shadow was always there, coaxing him, teasing him and reminding him that they needed each other. It was soon that he realized that she served him here. Gave him what he needed. She came up to him from his peripheral vision and started to laugh at him.

"Oh, you miss me? I won't be as easy to get as this." She stepped up to him and stroked his ears.

He grabbed her hands. "Don't do that. You are not here and I have to keep my mind focused. This memory is very important my dear and Keevan must never see it and live."

"He's smart you know. He'll be here soon enough and I can't help you with him. All I can do is reorganize your memories. You're most likely doing the same to me." She smiled as he would expect her to in this situation. He knew she wouldn't help him in anyway come to think of it. "Since I can't harm you it will be a joy to see him tear you apart. I honestly hate you."

"You're attracted to me none the less." He still found that curious how she was physically attracted to him. Vorta enjoy at most a close mental connection but physical relationships were seen as backward and defective.

Sandra stood back. "You are just as attracted to me. You want me not in the physical manner but you want my mind, for me to surrender to you and give myself to you. Not that much different from sex for some beings."

Weyoun understood and was yearning for her mind, to join with her once again and to dominate her. It would be a challenge worth attempting.

Something was wrong and he had to leave here. The outside world was invading the mind. He had to alert Keevan.

He searched and found him. "We have to do this another time as we are being called."

Keevan understood and pulled from his mind. Both stood from the bed. Weyoun was seething but he had no other choice and in fact Keevan's little invasion helped him stave off the craving.

"You'll need to do this again soon. You also owe me an hour."

"Let's see what's going on."

They both made their way to OPS to find out that in one hour the mine field will be taken down. That was excellent news and good timing as well for the station was going to be under attack very soon.

Weyoun was also told to have Major Kira put to death along with Captain Sisco's son and Rom, the Ferengi that as it turned out was the man who turned out to be the genius behind the mine field. He had to be honest that giving that order made him feel terrific. In fact doing anything cruel brought him a pleasure he had a difficult time explaining to himself.

He remembered the Founder and had to warn her of the new events. There was a very large possibility that the station would be attacked and she and Odo must be kept safe.

Upon reaching Odo's quarters he entered and bowed as he always had with great respect. "Founder, Odo it would prove safer if you were both in OPS as the station will be under attack within a few hours."

Odo decided to remain behind which saddened Weyoun but he was no one to question a God. He felt calmer with the Founder in OPS, giving orders and watching the mine field being taken down. It was a wondrous sight only to be marginalized with Sisco's ship breaking though the lines.

Dukat was rather smug and allowed the ship to get through believing that it would be destroyed by the Dominion reinforcements on the other side of the wormhole.

Weyoun didn't show it but he was surprised beyond measure that nothing came out of the wormhole but the Defiant. The wormhole aliens must have something to do with the missing ships. So there was some life in the wormhole.

His mind shifted and he made preparations for an evacuation of the station. He put on his diplomatic face, clapped his hands together. "Well, let's get packing." He knew that it was over and they would have to retreat to Cardassia.

Dukat was shattered as he lost the station for a second time to the Federation. In all honesty he wanted Dukat to remain behind but the man was an asset though his arrogance won out and cost them the station, the most powerful position in the Alpha quadrant.

The Dominion and Cardassian soldiers evacuated the station effectively and with good timing. Reports came in and Weyoun learned that Dukat remained on the station as he was looking for his Daughter Ziyal. Weyoun laughed at that and turned his attentions to Dumar who would easily be a Dominion puppet. Dukat may have been obsessed with the past but he was very loyal to his own people and held a cunning that was worthy of any Vorta.

…..

Sandra heard news that Terok Nor or DS9 was retaken by the Federation once again and that the Dominion retreated to Cardassia Prime. It was very good news and she hoped that the Federation would keep pushing the Dominion back.

She was informed of this by a very unlikely person. Keevan was allowed to enter her cell to speak with her. "I heard all about you and insisted on speaking with you. Though I had to give up some secrets in the process."

"It doesn't really matter now. I am sure that the Dominion would have changed many of their plans by now."

Keevan stared at her with that familiar smile and tilt of the head she was so used to. "You know my predecessor. I am sure he wants me dead as I have disgraced him and the Dominion."

"What did you do? I heard you turned yourself in after allowing the Federation to kill off your men."

He sat next to her. "I did. It was either that or die on that rock of a planet."

Sandra couldn't blame him in all honesty but she was curious as to why he wanted to stay alive as she though most would die for the Founder's cause. "You didn't die voluntarily?"

He was shocked and a little angered by her question. "Would you?"

"I can't. I'm an original and don't have that implant."

"So you say." He grew curious about her.

"I was told I was yuwanai or something."

Now he was very curious. He had only met a few in his lives and all of them acted superior to him. They were the coveted of all Vorta and served the Founders with the highest amount of devotion. "I would like to see that."

"If I did we would have every Federation soldier on this station firing at us."

Keevan laughed and like the one she knew from the station held a sense of distance in combination with an intense curiosity. It used to scare her but she found it endearing now.

"I used to be scared of you Keevan but now you are little more than a worker drone like Weyoun. The only difference is that he doesn't know it."

"You know him?"

It was a mistake mentioning his name. "I can't stop thinking about him. He's in all my thoughts and dreams now and I hate him. He's under my skin and I want nothing more right now than to link minds with him."

Keevan sat up and stared at her with a very serious look on his face. "You've been marked by him and most likely he by you." His features went from serious to curious in a very short period of time. "That bit of news will make my stay here very comfortable for a very long time. I can tell you are suffering right now and believe me so is he."

Keevan explained how Vorta at times can meet in mind and enjoy the company as if they were companions. At times there is a connection that almost imitates what most breeders call sex or mating. Sandra started to cry as she realized that she would never be free from him or the Dominion while she is still alive.

"I just want to die."

It was an odd sight to see a Vorta cry and a yuwanai at that. "That is not your privilege and I am not sure that you can kill yourself at any rate. Those that are marked live for the other."

"You've never helped me before. Do you think you could at least try to give me some advice to make things livable?"

Keevan knew he didn't have much time with her and they were being watched. "Give into him when you see him. Even if you defeat him when your minds meet he'll constantly try to gain dominance. It is driven deep into him. I at times play used to play with him and win at times but in the end he will always be the victor."

"I can't do that."

Two guards entered the holding cell area. "Then I hope you enjoy fighting for the rest of your natural existence."

With that Keevan was taken from the holding cell and she was once again left alone.

….

Two weeks had passed and Sandra was almost driven insane. She was allowed time with Keevan who took full advantage and dove into her mind and witnessed some rather disturbing things. The Federation had no idea what they held and he was not going to give up this delectable secret. She needed to return to the Dominion and was honestly shocked that they hadn't tried to get her back yet.

"You do understand that Orana was one of the most powerful yuwanai ever to be awakened? You're already a legend if what you did gets out through the Dominion. And believe me it already has." He delved into her memories but stopped him when he got too far.

"Oh no you don't. You've no business in there."

Keevan knew he could push things as she needed him now. "I believe I can do as I wish from now on as you really do need me to keep things calm for you. Each time I see you, you are more pressured than ever to meet minds with Weyoun. Give me this and I'll go no further."

She knew him well enough that this was a trap. He was different than the Keevan she knew and deep down didn't trust him. In fact he held a little of Weyoun in his eyes. "You want to entrap a yuwanai."

"Well done. I really don't have anything to loose in these cells. I am willing to fight you." Keevan tried to force things in her mind but she shifted them to where she wanted to instantly.

"I'm too well trained for those old tricks. You're out of practice."

A familiar voice cut into their scene. "Hold the knife up Rowiya. Ah, yes I do believe he remembers that." Weyoun stood behind her. He was her shadow of Weyoun. She could already feel herself drawn to him.

"He can't hurt me. He's not real and the more you give into him the more control he'll have over you."

Sandra laughed. "You told me not to resist him."

"I'd listen to Keevan for once Sandra." He pulled her hair up exposing her ears to him. "Don't resist me. I know you don't want to." His lips were on the edge of her ear. "Take the knife and cut him open."

A knife was placed into her hand and she looked up at Keevan who now made the decision to run from her mind but found all the walls closed in on him. Vines with brittle thorns that cut and imbedded themselves into his skin wrapped around him, pinning him to a wall.

Sandra and Keevan's minds battled for dominance and she won out in the end. "Weyoun, what do I do now? He needs to suffer for what he did to me. Or tried to."

Weyoun was behind her. "Start with the chest. Vorta skin is rather delicate. You never realized as you wore Vorta issued clothing."

Sandra felt this shadow invading her mind and she had to fight him off. Even part of him here was trying to take control.

"He has a part of you in his mind as well. He is real in part Sandra. If he gets into your mind now he'll have you for good." His speech was made difficult as he was trying not to scream out from the fire that was burning under his skin. The tiny thorns cut just under his skin, not doing any real damage but stung his nerves.

"Don't listen to him. He wants you now as he's here. I'm not really here. What harm could I possibly pose to a yuwanai?" Weyoun's shadow spoke the words so well and they seduced her.

She turned to Keevan who simply gave in. "As I said Sandra he always wins in the end." He leaned against the wall and allowed her to do as she wanted.

The blade cut away enough of his uniform to reveal the top part of his chest. He fingers made contact with his skin. It was very soft and he breathed in from the contact. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure." Her hands kept moving then reached his ears. A strong pair of hands pulled her away from Keevan.

"You are mine Rowiya. You'll only ever do that to me."

The vines slipped away and Keevan fell to the floor.

"Get out of my head. We're done today." Sandra said in a low voice.

Both of them separated and Keevan stood. "He'll have you. You've given into so many people in the past that you don't know how to fight and be separate."

"I don't want to see you again. I deserve my suffering for desiring a man that wants to harm my people."

Keevan could see her shattering. "You are no longer your people. If they had believed you they would have let you out of this cell by now. First they are checking to see if you are lying. You'll always be Vorta to them." His smile grew with each sentence.

It irritated her to no end how much he spoke the truth. "Either way, I'm here now and that's not going to change."

"I doubt that very much. You're far too valuable to the Dominion and they'll give up a lot to get you back safe and sound. I on the other hand will rot here or be tortured if returned." His voice was slow as usual but held a somber tone that saddened Sandra.

"I'm still Human."

He looked at her, smile now gone. "Do you know why Humans are so good at reading the intentions of any villain?"

Sandra simply looked up at him waiting for him to finish.

"Humans were at one point in their history the most well practiced villain in known history. I have never read of any race that showed so much cruelty to each other and at the same time destroy the very land they live on intentionally." He stepped towards her and sat a respectful distance from her. "They match the Dominion because they understand our intentions and cruelty on every level."

She was getting tired of this. "Do you honestly believe that we don't know that about ourselves? We are taught since childhood of the horrors of our history. We are well aware that we have a very dark shadow that is still with us today."

"And it is that shadow that will make them see that you are no longer one of them."

Keevan stood once again and requested to leave. "This will be the last time we talk. I was informed this morning that I was to be traded for some Ferengi woman."

Though she didn't let on she felt sorry for Keevan as she knew he would be dead in a few days time. He walked out as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. It was very much in keeping with Keevan's character.

…

Sandra awoke as usual and took great care to keep her mind occupied. As she was quickly learning a mind of a Vorta never stops thinking and she was growing painfully bored. Thoughts of trying to escape filled her mind but knew that it would do her very little good as she was on a station and every ship was watched.

But there was something different about today that interested her and she was very alert. The guards brought her, her food as usual, things ran on a tight schedule but there was something in their mannerisms that alerted her to change.

A few hours later she was brought from her cell to a meeting room under guard and was met with some rather high ranking officers and three Vorta. So she's being bargained for. Keevan was correct.

"Rowiya we are here to return you to the Dominion. You no longer have to lie to the Federation as we have already explained your story." The shortest of the three spoke up. He held handsome features and a command of the room.

Sandra turned to the officers that seemed to believe the Vorta. "I _was_ Human. I still am." She was starting to shake in fear.

One of the officers played a recording that showed her surgery from Vorta to Human and back again. All the information that was required to prove that she was made to be a Human for spy purposes. The footage showed how the original Sandra died and Rowiya fled to the Federation believing that she was Human.

"It's time to return home Rowiya."

Sandra ignored the Vorta and turned to the officers. "What did they offer you?"

"That is classified information."

"They'll try to take it back as soon as I'm off this station."

Sandra tried one more time. "I know this and only I can know this. There is a house called Hornet's Nest in a small town called Oranville. It's in the State of California. There is an observatory. My handprint as a child is still in the wall."

The officer that took notes the first meeting continued his job. But her words held no effect. There was little use in fighting. The Dominion planned things too well and with the Vorta's reputation for lying and deceit she knew her words would never be heard. She relented and allowed herself to be taken to the Dominion ship.

The journey to Cardassia passed very quickly as she held no desire to return to the very people that are determined to turn her against her people. Then she began to think of a plan of action for her to survive the rest of whatever existence she had left.

If she acted as if she turned against her people then she would gain some freedom and a means to help her people in the end. Though she would never be trusted and Weyoun will know if she was lying or not. It was all so useless. Perhaps Keevan was correct in the fact that she shouldn't resist anymore. It had only brought her pain and any useful knowledge was obtained too late at too great a cost.

As soon as she arrived on Cardassia Prime she was beamed to her new quarters and Weyoun was waiting for her. His look held a mix of victory and pain. It was then she truly realized that she was suffering as she was the time that she was away.

"Come here Rowiya." He commanded her.

It seems he was going to dominate her from the start. "No you come to me." She still had some fight left in her.

"Going to play this game are we? I always win in the end."

Sandra took a defiant step back. "I met Keevan in the Federation prison station. He told me you always win in the end but not all of the battles."

"He's correct. This little battle I will win because you want me to."

Both of them were starting so shake from the separation and now started a battle of wills that neither was willing to lose.

Weyoun looked her up and down and spoke. "I know you want to come to me. Don't bother resisting as I know you are more attracted to me than I you."

"Please you are attracted to me though in a different way. You will win the war but I will win this battle. I am used to his Weyoun. This twisted attraction is not new to me. I've been drugged by some of the most potent erotic chemicals produced by men to get me in their beds. I know resistance well." She stood her ground and took two steps forward. Her hair was covering her ears and she smiled at him evilly.

"Don't you want to pull my hair back Weyoun? You've always enjoyed doing that. Showing me how easily you can control me?" She pulled up her hair exposing her ears for a moment before dropping the masses of hair atop of them again.

_The vile woman, how dare she. _Weyoun was on the breaking point now and knew she knew that she had won this battle. If he were to win this war he would have to make sure that she would never try to defy him again.

He walked up to her and roughly grabbed her ears and she took his in kind. Both shuddered and let out a moan. They fell to their knees and closed their eyes. Two minds met at the meeting ground of shenda.

…

That was one difficult chapter to write. Sorry for the long time between updates. Please review!


	9. I served you well?

Here is the next chapter hope you are all enjoying so far. **Warning!** This chapter has some sexuality in it. If you don't like it please wait go to the next chapter I uploaded it the same time as this one. Own nothing from Star Trek. Please review!

….

Weyoun had never felt such elation at her touch and battled to enter her mind. She put up quite the resistance for quite a while until he pushed harder and forced his way into her mind. He made quick work at sorting through her recent memories and was pleased to learn about Keevan's fate. He learned only a few hours ago that Keevan was in fact quite dead.

Sandra fought to gain control and forced Weyoun around for a while until they came to her old quarters with the window she used to stare out so often.

He relented and let her have her way for a while. She had grown stronger it seems and would have to be controlled or else he would end up as a mere tool to control her. "Missed me?"

"I think it's fair to say that we missed each other. A side effect to what…being marked?" She was back in Dominion hands and knew that she was now completely defeated. The only one that she could fight now was Weyoun and she saw in his eyes that he was determined to win any game they played.

She sat down on the sofa and relaxed and pulled her hair out of the band that was holding it up. Not to her surprise Weyoun's reaction was to be expected. He grew instantly upset and ordered her to put it up.

"What is it with you and my hair? Is it some control issue or do you find my ears sexually attractive like some breeder does my chest?" She waited for him to answer with a confident smile on her face.

He looked at her with an intensity she didn't think he contained and sat next to her holding that intense gaze with her for a while before he answered her. "You are mine. It is as simple as that and I want you to keep your ears exposed. Hiding your ears does not make you _not_ Vorta. You are as Vorta as I am now my dear and you best understand that." A hand reached up and pushed a lock up. "I must admit that there are some physical tendencies that have surfaced recently that disturb me. Your ears are very attractive and I desire to see them."

Both hands were at the side of her head and his fingers gently pulled back her thick hair. She closed her eyes at his touch and breathed in. He moved closer to her and for the first time smelled her hair. What an odd thing to do he thought.

"I don't understand this." Weyoun whispered.

"You're attracted to me."

"I shouldn't be. It's very wrong and he pulled back from her."

She noticed something that she only saw a few times before, his eyes held fear in them.

"Weyoun we are on equal footing here. Either in you in my mind or I in yours we cannot outdo each other." She reached towards him and gently took hold of one of his ears and gently began to stroke it. His reaction was instantaneous and he closed his eyes with a moan.

Sandra had to admit that she was greatly enjoying the reactions that he was giving her. "Rowiya I don't know what I'll end up doing if you continue."

"I would very much like to know." She reached for one his hands and brought it up to her ear. "I would like to know what you feel when I do this to you."

He smiled and obliged by gently stoking the edge of her ear then traced a finger behind. At first Rowiya felt nothing then her mind felt light and very awake. The closest thing she had ever felt to this before was an Andorian drug that Humans find very intense. This was far, far more potent than any drug she had ever attempted in her life.

Sandra let out a moan in pleasure as her mind was filled the most exceptional high of her life and it slowly ebbed away as his fingers stopped moving. "That's what I feel."

"That's the most intense thing I have ever felt in my life." She looked at Weyoun and for the first time didn't fear him but saw him as a powerful but very lonely man.

Weyoun was fighting his emotions and what he knew to be true. This woman was Human and should be his subordinate in every way but she completed him and felt a power with her that he had never felt before. "You are mine Rowiya."

"As you are mine."

They took hold of each other's ears and fondled, stroked and rubbed. Both of them moaned in pleasure at their high intensified and they became aware of each other in a way that neither had done before. Here there was no need for domination or submission but openness for a short time.

Weyoun pulled back and took her hand from his ears. "Perhaps we should do this in the real world."

She nodded and soon they both found themselves on the floor kneeling and they let go of each other and stood.

Sandra felt full for the first time in a very long time and her head no long pounded with the urgency to see Weyoun.

Weyoun stood and felt a power coarse through him that he knew was not there before. "I feel very different."

"So do I, what happened to us?"

He ignored her for a moment to collect his thoughts. He understood what he was feeling and focused this energy and fired a surge of power towards a table that was always in the way. It flipped up and shattered against a wall.

"Weyoun, how is that possible?" Sandra felt something cold in the pit of her stomach and prayed that it wasn't true.

"I do believe I have gained a talent in the process of this exploration." He turned to her and held her to him. "We really should discover what else I could gain from this?"

She tried to focus on building power and no matter how hard she tried she was unable to. Her fear betrayed her and Weyoun realized that she was unable to use her power.

"How delightful!"

Sandra struggled to break free of him with little success. "No, this is not fair! Let me go!"

This only caused him to laugh as he held her tighter until she stopped struggling. "That's better. I doubt that you would agree but this is a wonderful turn of events." He was more than elated and ideas came to him about what to do about the stalemate the Dominion was having with the war.

It all seemed so easy to him now that he thought about it. He let her go and headed towards the door.

"That's it?"

"I'll be back later." He left her alone to her thoughts.

It was after that she looked around the room and took an interest in her new quarters. Upon inspection she realized that someone was already living there. It appeared that she was to live with Weyoun. Who better to guard her than the one she cannot harm.

…

Sandra found it odd that Weyoun had not returned to his quarters for over a day. He would have been back to taunt her in some way by now. The door opened and Weyoun stepped in. He held a rather odd look on his face.

It was guilt.

He approached her slowly. "Sandra I am very sorry you are in this position."

"You called me Sandra." There was a questioning tone to her voice as she was sure he was playing a game to later taunt her with.

He looked down for a moment before looking back up at her. "Weyoun 5 called you Rowiya. He was killed, murdered most likely and I am his replacement. I am not like Weyoun 5. I have to tell you that it disturbs me that he treated you so horrifically. "

It now made sense why she was left alone for so long. She couldn't let herself trust this Weyoun anymore than the previous one.

"Really? I find that hard to believe. One clone is the same as the other, right?"

He believed that, or did he? "I'm not so sure about that. I honestly don't want to harm you or cause you anymore distress than you've already gone through." He remembers the desire of Weyoun 5 to dominate her and made her submit to him. It infiltrated every thought he had. Now he found himself attracted to this woman as he was but not to dominate her. "We are still connected. That won't change."

Sandra softened her shoulders listening to this Weyoun. "Do you have the power he did?"

"Excuse me?"

"The last time we connected he gained my yuwanai power. He smashed that table over there. It's still in pieces."

Weyoun was very surprised. This memory was not transferred to him as his previous self was killed before his memories could be recorded. "I did not know that was possible. You slept didn't you?"

"I'm sorry?"

He sighed as she was still learning about being a Vorta. "When you sleep things return to what they were before. You should have your power back."

Sandra focused and felt it once again. "You're right. Why are you telling me this?"

He understood why she was suspicious. As soon as he was awake he knew that things were wrong somehow. There was a lot he had to do and he needed to ask her some things. First he needed to know if she was turned against her people.

"I simply see things different than my predecessor."

"Indeed." Her voice gave no indication that she believed him or not. She at the moment was rather unreadable.

Weyoun walked past her half filled with shame that she was now so damaged. He remembers her when he first saw her. Sandra was so much different with softer features to her nature than the carved and contorted mannerisms that were taught to her through the cruelty of his race.

"Sandra I am very sorry for what Weyoun has done to you."

"Why is that?" She folded her arms.

He knew from that stance that she was suspicious of him and rightly so. She had been lied to so many times and hurt each time she trusted.

"I need to know something. Do you serve the Founders in all things?" He knew well enough to keep his face in a subtle sternness.

Sandra was really not in the mood for this game but would only end up suffering in the end if she did. "What does it matter? I'll end up serving them even if I don't want to."

He had to take on a different tactic for her to answer honestly. His features became stern like the previous Weyoun would have been with her. "Answer the question."

She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. "No, I do not and never will."

Internally he sighed with relief and knew that she could be trusted with what he has been planning since he woke up. It will take some planning on his part but if it paid off he could leave here with her and try to set things right.

Sandra sat down to collect her thoughts and pondered who this new Weyoun was and why he felt so different from the previous one.

…..

For weeks he had planned everything right down to where he would meet with Odo. It took some convincing and hoped that they didn't waste any time while talking. Sandra was taken by Odo who had her lie down in the small bed in the back of the shuttle.

Weyoun's thoughts were cut into with Odo's gruff voice. "That is quite the story. So her name is Sandra and she was Human?"

"Yes, but there is more than that. You see we have to be together at least once a day. It's a rather complicated matter." Weyoun was half embarrassed with the connection he had to Sandra. Some of the old Weyoun was still in him.

Odo was rather curious about Weyoun's interest in the Vorta woman. "You have an interest in a woman? I thought all Vorta were clones and had no need for intimacy. Or am I generalizing?"

Weyoun realized that Odo knew nothing about the Vorta. "You know nothing of how the Vorta came to serve the Founders do you?" Odo nodded and Weyoun continued with excitement. "Well the Vorta were once primitive ape like creatures. Living in a forest and living in constant fear of the many predators that hunted them. Then one day a Changeling was being chased by some solids and a family of Vorta hid them from the solids. The Changeling promised to transform the Vorta into a powerful race. And as you can see the promise was kept."

"Why was the Changeling being chased by the solids?"

"What does that matter? Solids have always hated what was different than them."

Odo nodded understanding that very well. He had more questions about his race and he finally had Weyoun talking. "If you are a clone then isn't there an original Weyoun, or was?"

Weyoun was wondering when this question would come up. "It's a rather sensitive topic but I would be honored to tell you. Yes, there is an original Weyoun. He would be very old by now. I honestly don't know how long breeders live. It's a considerable age. The home planet of the Vorta is Kurill Prime and all breeder Vorta live there and only the most worthy of Vorta are chosen for the privilege of being cloned."

Odo was considerably interested. "Do they ever serve as the clones do?"

"Oh, they never leave Kurill Prime. They live in total paradise and everything they desire is given to them. The Founders are very generous to those that are devoted to them."

"Then what must they think of me?"

Both Odo and Weyoun turned to face a rather annoyed Vorta female looking at them.

Odo looked at her. "You must me Sandra." He was waiting for the subservient attitude he had grown to expect from Weyoun and the few other Vorta that graced his presence in the past.

"Indeed." She stepped closer to him more to test if she would feel the desire to grovel before him but thankfully found that she felt nothing towards him. "So you are Odo. I thought we met once before but I am not sure, on DS9."

"Perhaps, I was a little distracted then." Odo felt ashamed of all the people he hurt during that time.

"The female Changeling has a habit of doing that." Her voice was sharp but the undertone was that of understanding. She wasn't accusing but simply letting him know that she didn't blame him for anything.

She turned her attention to Weyoun who answered her question before even being asked. "I had to knock you out before. You have been implanted with a chip that monitors your conscious mind for location purposes. Had you been conscious and knew about this plan then the Founder would have been instantly alerted."

"Then I suppose a thanks is in order."

Before he could respond the ship was struck by some phaser fire. Odo took evasive maneuvers and tried to get away. Communications was being interfered with and Weyoun did his best to help block the signal, but to no avail.

Within seconds the three of them were staring at Weyoun and Dumar on the monitor. "Odo it is an honor to speak with you again. Now we really don't have to go through all of this trouble. Just lower your shield and we'll take Weyoun and Rowiya back to Cardassia."

"Don't believe him." Weyoun 6 spoke up.

"You are a disgrace, abandoning your post. And a Weyoun of all Vorta." Weyoun 7 spat back.

Odo was confused. "So is the Weyoun I am bring back to DS9 the one I had the misfortune of dealing with for the past year or so?"

Weyoun 6 spoke up. "No that was Weyoun 5."

"Weyoun 5 died in a transporter accident that is now under investigation."

Dumar cut in. "A very thorough investigation that has not shown any signs of an assassination attempt."

"I was activated as his replacement." Weyoun 6 spoke proudly.

"And what a sad day that was for the Dominion." He squinted his eyes in anger.

Odo spoke to the Weyoun on the screen. "So if this is Weyoun 6 then you must be Weyoun 7. I don't think the universe is ready for two Weyouns."

"I quite agree." Weyoun 6 shouted back.

Sandra almost smiled at how very Weyoun that was. Her attention was brought to the screen again when Dumar spoke. "Would you two quick your squabbling and order him to trigger his implant."

"I was getting to that."

It was now Sandra's turn to speak up. "No, he'll do no such thing."

"Ah, Rowiya I was about to speak with you. You will be returned to the service of the Founders." Weyoun 7 held a malice that unnerved her. She could tell that he was suffering from her not being there.

"I'll also do no such thing. I don't need you. I have Weyoun 6 here and he's much more pleasant to be around than you." Sandra was more than willing to fight if she needed to.

Odo was rather confused. "First what implant and what is Sandra to either of you?"

Weyoun 7 laughed and gave him his best diplomatic smile. "Oh Odo you need not concern yourself with it."

"Don't tell me what is my business."

Sandra spoke up. "All Vorta have a termination implant. To kill themselves in the service of the Founders." Sarcasm broke out in the end of the sentence. "As for myself I am connected to Weyoun, any Weyoun for that matter through some strange Vorta mind melding thing they have. Sorry I don't have a more scientific explanation for you."

Weyoun 7 was growing impatient with the events. "Use the implant Weyoun and prove that you are a loyal servant to the Founders."

"I am loyal to Odo. He is the only Founder that matters."

Dumar was getting tired of this and had to end this soon. "Well then we will have to destroy them."

"I would surrender as the Cardassians have no problems firing on your ship." Weyoun 7 spoke to unnerve Odo.

"That's an empty threat. He would never murder a God." Weyoun 6 tossed back.

Weyoun seven took a deep breath and focused on Sandra. "Rowiya you can end all of this and return without any trouble. In fact I am ordering you to."

Sandra walked up to the monitor. "And if I don't obey your orders?"

Weyoun 7 gave her the most evil smile she ever saw on him. Weyoun 6 understood and tried to block the transmission. "Sandra, cover your ears!"

It was too late.

Sandra fell to the floor clutching her head as she began to scream. "Stop! Please stop!"

Odo was confused. "What's happening?" He looked at Weyoun 6.

"A signal is being sent through the transmission only a Vorta could hear. Her chip is triggered."

Odo had enough. "That's enough Weyoun, leave her alone!"

Weyoun reluctantly ended the signal that caused Sandra so much pain. "We will give you one hour to think and reconsider our offer."

"One hour Changeling. I would take the offer." Dumar said before the signal was cut.

Sandra slowly stood with Weyoun's help. "I am sorry Sandra. There was nothing I could do about that."

"When we get to the station I'll have Dr. Bashir see what he can do for you." Odo said quickly as he headed for the station once again while trying to out maneuver a Dominion fighter.

Sandra was still exhausted and drifted off to sleep sitting in the chair. The last thing she saw was Odo and Weyoun trying their best to fight of a ship that was far larger than they.

…..

The female Founder entered to find Weyoun and Dumar in the middle of a conversation. "Have you had any progress with finding Weyoun 6 and Rowiya?"

"Not yet but it is only a matter of time." Weyoun bowed graciously before the Founder.

"Why is a Federation runabout being hunted down? Surely there is no threat from a runabout." Her eyes pierced Weyoun and he hesitated. That alerted her that something was wrong. "Tell me the truth Weyoun."

"Weyoun is on the runabout with Rowiya and Odo." He was visibly shaking as the Founder stepped closer to him.

"You placed Odo under fire? Why was I not contacted?" She, for the second time, held Weyoun in a vice grip and was not letting up. "Dumar order the ship to engage but not fire. I will contact him myself." She threw Weyoun to the floor. "I do believe another Weyoun will need to be activated." She looked at a recovering Weyoun. "Order for your replacement."

Weyoun nodded. "I serve the Founder's in all things." He gave the order to have another of himself activated. He activated the implant and realized that he was going to suffer while dying.

Dumar was completely taken off guard by these events. Even he held a shred of sympathy for the Vorta. "Weyoun."

"You don't have much time to…gloat. This is more painful than I thought." His voice faded as he died.

His body was taken from the room and for the first time Dumar realized what type of people Dukat handed his people over to. Loyalty was always rewarded and he had to admit Weyoun was almost loyal to a fault.

"Hothak." That name entered his head now. He had to find out why Dukat was hiding that young man for. He left the command center and made his way to Hothak's residence. He was greeted by a rather gruesome scene as he saw an older woman standing over a man dead man with a knife.

…

Once again the runabout was bombarded but most were warning shots to slow down. Now there were three fighters instead of one and two more on their way. The monitor lit up with the face of the female Changeling.

"Odo it is most unfortunate that we speak under such circumstances but you must return Weyoun and Rowiya back to the Dominion."

Weyoun sat with his eyes cast down filled with shame. He could not face one of his Gods who was angry with him. It was simply too painful.

"I will do no such thing. Weyoun has decided to serve me. Sandra, not Rowiya deserves to be with her people." He had quite enough of the woman's manipulation for a lifetime.

"I am sorry Founder, I was meant to serve Odo."

Her glare turned Weyoun's insides to ice. "I would order you to activate your implant if I thought it would do any good."

A scream filled the runabout and everyone turned to Sandra who was holding her head. Her body then convulsed and she slowly fell from the chair to the floor. "Weyoun!"

"Stop this she did nothing wrong." Odo was pleading with the Founder to stop. This simply wasn't right. "If you let them go unharmed I'll return with the other ships to Cardassia."

The Founder paused for a moment to think about the offer that was being made. She was very much alone but knew that it wouldn't matter as Odo will return to his people in time. "I would love nothing more than for you to return to the great link Odo but it simply isn't time yet. Right now Weyoun and Rowiya must be returned. I'll give you one hour to decide after that your ship will be boarded."

Weyoun knew that there would be no hope of returning. He was on the floor holding Sandra in his arms. "You have no choice Odo. I have one hour to give you as much information as I can. All records will be erased if I enter it into the ships logs."

Odo soaked up as much information as possible with the time constraints that they had. It was a lot to remember but he always had a good memory.

"I hope that's enough. I want to tell you more but it seems that there is nothing else we could do. She has to return to the Dominion. We are connected as I said and she'll go insane without me and in fact I without her." He bent down to hold Sandra once again and returned her to her seat. He really wanted to be close to her without fighting her, to let her know that he had no interest in harming her. He honestly wanted to get to know her. During the four weeks they had learned a lot about each other but not nearly enough for his liking.

Odo saw the look Weyoun was giving Sandra and realized that he truly cared for her.

The moment was interrupted with the stern voice of the Founder. "Have you come to a decision?"

"I have Founder." Weyoun activated his implant and fell to the floor in pain. "Leave her alone she'll return."

"Do it!" Odo commanded.

The Founder relented and Sandra awoke from her pain and looked down at Weyoun. "What did you do?"

"I did what I had to do. I'm so sorry I wished we had more time together." He looked up and Odo who was now holding him to make him feel more comfortable. "I would very much wish to have your blessing Odo. I did well didn't I? I served you well?"

"Yes, yes you did all that and more. And for that you have my gratitude and…my blessing."

Weyoun smiled with receiving a blessing from one of his Gods and faded away. Sandra was about to go into a rant but Odo touched her shoulder. "It won't help Sandra. I'll inform Captain Sisco of everything that has happened."

Seconds later two Jem Hadar soldiers were transported aboard. "Founder we are ordered to take the Vorta."

"It's alright Odo. It has to be done. I need to go back." She looked down and at the dead body of Weyoun and for the first time felt true emotion and it hurt. "Take me back now." 

"Wait!" He turned to face the female Founder again. "Will you promise me that she will not be harmed? Sandra was taken against her will."

The Founder nodded. "No harm will be brought to her." The screen went blank and Sandra was beamed off the ship with the two Jem Hadar.

As soon as she was aboard the Dominion ship she was thrown into a cell and locked inside. She didn't dare use her powers now that she would be tortured again. Her body ached and she wanted some rest from this life that was thrown at her.

She pulled her knees up to her face and started to cry.

…..

Once again sorry for the long delays in updating. Please review!


	10. Only a Sad Memory

I really hope I didn't take too long to post this one. Thank you all for reviewing especially once again to Sensara and Gluegirl56. As everyone knows I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review!

…

Weyoun awoke with a feeling that he never had before a want, a desire and would do anything to fulfill this desire. He saw himself in command over Earth as the Founder had promised him in the past. Though he would have to work harder now that he had two clones to make up for. One a defective and the other a failure that was willing to kill a God.

He entered his quarters to find Rowiya laying on the bed asleep. She would be a huge part of his success but needed her power once again. That ability allowed him to think very clearly and he would take it from her each day if necessary. He knew very well if she proved the more valuable Vorta then he would lose everything that he worked for. Earth was going to be his and he will make them suffer for their obstinacy. Though if they submit he would have to show leniency. That was a rather funny thought. All Humans were stubborn and arrogant.

Sandra woke when he sat on the edge of the bed. "Weyoun?"

"Yes, my dear." He removed the strand of hair from her face and ear. "You'll help me help win this war. I understand you will not want any involvement and I have found a way for you to simply become a well kept prisoner if you like."

She did not like the tone he was using and realized that this new Weyoun was far more power hungry than any she spoke with before. His gaze told her that there would be no question of his ownership of her. "You want my power."

"I do indeed. It will help me greatly."

"I could fight you if needed." That was a fact but not all the time.

He lifted her up. "I am sure you felt the effects of the implant. If you cooperate there will be no need for it."

Sandra remembers the pain she felt and was not in a hurry to feel it again. "And if I participate fully in the destruction of the Alpha quadrant how will I be treated?"

He gave her a wicked smile and gently stroked her ear with an idle finger. "You'll have some freedom, be allowed to explore your new nature fully. It honestly depends on how much trust you gain."

There was no way out and a part of her began to break. Her body went limp in his arms and he laughed knowing that he now had her. "Don't give up so easily Rowiya, challenge me. I quite enjoy it and this passivity you are exhibiting will only make you weak. Do you want me to dominate you in such a way that I own your thoughts? Control how you feel from one day to the next? That is well within my power if you let me Rowiya."

Her eyes lit up once again and she pushed against his chest to create some distance between them. He held her firmly. "I can't fight you forever."

"Challenge me. I've already won. Challenge me Rowiya, let me hunt you again and again. I can teach you so much. Learn from me." He whispered every word into her ear knowing the effect it had on her.

Sandra was rather confused as mixed emotions flooded her. This Weyoun wanted her power and wanted her to challenge him, fight him on occasion, and test him. She pulled back gently and looked into his eyes. He is very different from the first time she met him. Weyoun 5 was playful with a streak of cruelty and didn't understand himself fully.

"You sound like a breeder. Doesn't that offend you? Are you not ashamed of that fact?"

Weyoun pulled back a bit and gave a gentle laugh. "I am what I need to be. If it is required that I have breeder tendencies to gain something from you and you I then I'll embrace those tendencies fully."

He pulled her into his arms and lifted her from the bed to her feet. His hands expertly worked their way along her back and held her very close to him. He placed his face in her hair and he inhaled deeply. So much was still new to him and it thrilled him that he possessed someone so powerful. She was like a drug for him and he would use her each day. Right now he wanted to get closer to her but wasn't sure how he could.

"Weyoun." She closed her eyes and began to nibble on one ear as another hand reached up to caress the other.

He closed his eyes and moaned. He was lost in the sensations. Then he grabbed her ears and she gripped his tightly. Within seconds they entered each other's world.

Weyoun looked around and found himself in the Cardassian command center. "It seems that physical sex does this to us."

"Great. So now what? We chat? Fight?" Sandra was getting annoyed. All she wants is some rest.

"Give into me. He stepped up to her. Let go and I'll give you your rest. I'll never force you to help with the war or put anyone in the Federation in danger."

She reached out to him in his mind and waited to see if what he was saying was sincere. It was. He would never ask her help in the war.

"My hair?"

"Yes, I'll even let you have your hair down if you like." He struggled with the words but he meant them.

She pulled back and let him enter her mind. He quickly took control of her memories, thoughts and before she realized what a mistake she had made, he weaved himself in them. Her mind was his to remodel as he saw fit. He gently held her to him which intensified his ability to control her thoughts.

Each time she held onto a memory it slipped from her and he altered it to his needs.

"You let go in your mind, allowed me access to everything you are. Did you honestly believe I would let this opportunity pass?"

She felt so weak in his arms but felt comforted. "What will happen to me now?"

"You will be Vorta by the end of this. Each memory of you will be that of a Vorta, not Human."

The realization of what he was doing hit her and she tried to break free of his hold on her. She was simply too weak. "I'm Human, I'm Human, I'm Human!"

He laughed as he tore through her memories, altering them to fit that of a Vorta from the Gamma quadrant. "I promised I'll never force you to help the Dominion. But after this you'll simply want to. It will be of your own free will."

"Please stop I'll give in! Please!" She tried to remember things on earth, the smell of her favorite perfume but it was being taken from her. In a last attempt she tried to raise power against him and he laughed.

"It's mine now and every morning you'll give it to me as a loyal servant of the Dominion."

His cruel, cutting laugher filled her ears as her life she knew was slipping away from her. Soon she began to wonder why she was in his arms. A while later she began to wonder why she had memories of being Human.

He slowly let her go and she stepped a few feet away from him. "Weyoun?"

"Yes, Rowiya?" He had hoped that he altered enough of her memories for her to believe the alterations. It was a trying job and would require a few days in the infirmary for this but it would be worth it once the Founder saw his work.

"Who is Sandra?"

He smiled at her. "Someone you killed. It doesn't matter. We have work that needs to be done."

She nodded and they left the mental space and came back to reality. Weyoun observed her reaction to things and was very pleased that she was maintaining her new mental state. The greatest reward was when he saw her take a band and pull her hair from her ears.

"What are looking at? I put my hair up as I am Vorta. Can you imagine me with my hair down? I'd look Human."

His limits had been reached and he needed to speak with the Founder. He requested her presence in his quarters with great regret but she obliged him. After speaking with the Founder in private he was taken to the infirmary and was treated immediately.

The female Founder walked up to Sandra and tested Weyoun's very impressive skills. "Tell me Rowiya whom do you serve?"

"I serve the Founders in all things." She bowed, eyes kept low. "Founder?"

"Yes, Rowiya?"

"Will Weyoun be alright, I believe it is my fault for the state he is in." She looked down with fear and guilt.

The Founder was very pleased with this turn of events. "No, you have done nothing wrong. I am very pleased with you." The Founder turned and left the quarters without another word.

Rowiya remained standing not knowing what she was supposed to do. For right now she had to serve the Founders in all things and that made her happy.

….

Weyoun was not particularly happy with being in the infirmary for two days but the pain he was feeling was debilitating after pushing himself too hard. Every inch of pain he was currently feeling was well worth the effort of finally ridding Rowiya of her humanity. He smiled at the thought of not only owning what was once a Human but breaking her of it as well. A yuwani was now his. No other Vorta managed what he had before.

He was told he would be able to resume duties in a few hours. Being idle for this long was bothering him and he was getting impatient with the other Vorta medical staff. If you could even call them that. "I do not need to be here."

"You do. It is very surprising you even lived." A smallish Vorta female spoke.

"That's the price of possessing a yuwani." He smirked waiting for the woman's reaction.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "That's quite the feat considering she finished one yuwani not that long ago."

Sandra entered the infirmary and the other Vorta left them alone. Weyoun was surprised to find her here. "I thought you couldn't leave your quarters."

"The Founder gave me permission to leave as I like." She stepped up to Weyoun who looked up at her.

Her face was like a mask with very little expression showing. "I see." Weyoun tried to get up even with the evident pain.

Sandra placed a hand on his chest to gently force him down again. "You need your rest. What were you doing that had you so exhausted?"

"You mean you don't know?" He looked up at her in surprise. How could she not know what had happened? Then he remembered that she lost most of her memory. "Oh, that's right."

"What is it? I feel different and my memory is not clear. Am I defective?" Real worry spread across her face and she stepped back.

Weyoun took her hand and pulled her back to him. He wondered if she was going to try and think things through. "No, you are _not_ defective. We reached an impasse and I won the war that we fought for such a long time. You put up a fight and now I am here."

"You won and yet I am the one standing. I hardly consider that winning."

He never bothered to correct her. All he knew was that she was now his. Perhaps he could put her to some use. "I need you to do something. It's very important. Dumar has found the information I have been looking for."

"Dr. Yunnin's research."

He forced himself to get into sitting position and half regretted it but continued anyway. "Get it from him. You have power now so use it."

"I'm too confused right now. Perhaps another should be sent."

Weyoun understood her hesitation but this would be the perfect test of her loyalty and the actions he performed over her. After some convincing and information she agreed.

Sandra smiled wickedly at the thought and left the infirmary with little word. Weyoun knew with little doubt that she would obtain the information. Once the research was in his hands he could order an experiment to start. He didn't have Jake Sisco as he was unable to be captured before the Dominion was forced from the station but Dumar's daughter would make an excellent replacement.

…..

Sandra realized the finding Dumar was not going to be as easy as it first appeared. Just twenty minutes ago he fled with two prisoners. A Trill and a Klingon. All his records were taken and sealed off from Cardassian eyes. There were no complaints as Dumar's replacement was a Cardassian puppet that believed in the Dominion to gain power.

It took little effort to trace his steps that brought her to a Cardassian household. There was something familiar with one of the faces and she wasn't sure why. She held no memory of meeting a Hothak but the face was rather familiar. She tried to remember him and only remembered him holding a Human girl named Sandra in front of a mirror. It was a strange sensation as she remembers him holding her.

She shook her head and dismissed it, returning to the matter at hand. The household was not far from central command. She attempted to leave instantly but a JemHadar soldier stopped her, flanked by three other JemHadar.

"We are ordered to go with you. It is not safe with so many Cardassians turning against the Dominion." He stood tall and proud as one would expect with a JemHadar.

She nodded and told them were she had to go. "I have to enter and speak with the owners."

"Very well."

They were beamed just outside the door of the household and entered. There was no resistance as there was only an old woman and a young Cardassian soldier.

Sandra recognized him straight away. "You are Hothak. I assume you know why we are here?"

He was shocked to see her after all this time. Dukat told him that Sandra was very much alive and in Federation hands. Though he was a rightful bastard he did feel a great deal of shame for what he had done to her. Now his selfishness will be the cause of so many more deaths and lives altered like hers.

"Sandra? I am so sorry." He stepped forward but the JemHadar warned him not to step any closer.

"That Human comfort woman is dead. Dr. Yunnin's experiment killed her. That does not mean that his research was a failure. My name is Rowiya and I am here to obtain some research you have." She looked around the room. Her mind was fighting against her. She shrugged off the second thoughts flooding her after seeing his face.

"Hothak, is this the girl you spoke of?" Hothak's mother spoke up drawing attention to herself. "You should have remained in hiding."

"Not now! Sandra you are Human! I'm sorry the experiment worked, you are Human!" He knew that he could very well die by the end of the day but he had to get through to her, stop her from giving the Dominion what they wanted.

Sandra stepped forward at the end of her patience. "Take the old woman."

The JemHadar held her for the time being until commanded further. "I want Dr. Yunnin's research. I know you have it."

"How? Tell me how you know." He didn't care if his mother was beaten and tortured. That information had to remain hidden.

"I was told. Now where is it?"

Hothak looked at the woman he knew as Sandra and found that she was a shell of what he remembered. Everything about her was now cold and hidden. The gentle softness that filled each feature was replaced by pale skin and a piercing set of eyes. Sandra no longer existed. The Dominion twisted whatever humanity she had out of her. They won and now she had no idea of who she was.

"You knew me as Torbin. I betrayed you by giving you to Yunnin as an experiment. I did steal his research and its hidden." He pulled out a phaser and aimed it at Sandra.

"I'll be replaced. I'm a clone after all."

He set it to a lethal setting and at the last second shot his mother killing her instantly. The JemHadar dropped her body to the floor.

"Saves us the trouble of killing her ourselves." Sandra smiled as she stepped over the body and walked towards him.

He laughed a little. It was all so tragic. His father was right about him, how he was the worst of the family and his useless dreamer of a mother who only saw what she wanted to see in him. "The only thing I ever did right. You see she took the research from me and hid it in the central base command directory. The only person who can access it was her. There's information there that has remained hidden for over a century. To this day no one has ever been able to access it. The Dominion won't either!"

Sandra didn't waste a second. "Grab him!"

Before they could reach him he shot himself in the chest and fell to the floor not far from his mother's body.

She stood there wide eyed not knowing how to proceed. "Take me back to central command. Perhaps something can be salvaged from this. Leave the bodies here to rot."

The thought of failing to obtain the information scared her to no end. She would surely be asked to terminate herself. She entered central command to find Weyoun and the Breen officers seriously working to find Dumar and plan a strategy to win the war. They were very close.

Weyoun was agitated as he still was overcoming the effects of his actions to obtain Sandra as his own. He saw the look she held and knew that things didn't turn out well. "What is it?"

"Hothak and his mother are dead. The research is located in the central base command directory."

So it wasn't lost. "Then I'll have it scanned. The Dominion has been able to pull information from it for the past few months now. A first in Cardassian history. You are to remain in your quarters until commanded otherwise." He turned from her and resumed his duties.

Sandra nodded and left the room escorted by the JemHadar soldiers. A deep gnawing action was pulling at her and only deepened when she was alone. Every time she came back to the memory of Hothak or Torbin holding that woman in the mirror her mind twisted against herself. She grabbed the sides of her head not to pass out.

It would do her little good to dwell on what she couldn't fix and decided to go to bed and rest. Before see reached the bed there was a full length mirror. She looked at it transfixed by what she saw. Images of the Human woman came at her and she looked at the face then hers. They were the same. How was that possible?

She needed answers but was ordered not to leave her quarters. There must be someone she could… Then she remembered Keevan. He would know about the woman as he was the one that discovered her and brought her or was it her body, to the station.

Now her mind was going in circles and nothing made sense. She held her head in pain once again. The com system was opened and attempted to contact Keevan. She was informed that he was sent to the front lines and was on a ship that was destroyed and that another clone will not be activated as the cloning facility that held his clones was attacked and destroyed along with any other Weyoun.

Sandra finished with her communications and made her way back to the bedroom and sat frozen on the edge of it. Her mind was breaking apart before her and she had no stability. For some reason knowing that she would never speak to Keevan again disturbed her. The idea of knowing that another of him would be there comforted her.

But what of Weyoun? If he died there would be no more and she'd go insane because of this bond between them.

Images for hours flashed into her mind that seemed so familiar but were not hers. This Human called Sandra passed before her mind again and again.

Weyoun entered his quarters and found Sandra holding her head, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Rowiya, what's the matter?" He saw the look of panic in her eyes.

"Who was Sandra? Her face keeps coming in my mind. Images of her of her childhood, when she had her first kiss, parents, school and even death. It never ends!" She stood up and held walked over to him and he held her in his arms with an unusual act of kindness.

He didn't alter enough of her memories and he was too weak to make another attempt. It would surely kill him this time if he tried. "It will be alright. I'll make you feel better." He tried to lock minds with her only to find that her mind was far too chaotic for her to meld with his. It was like fighting his way through a sandstorm that intensified every time he attempted it. He pulled away from her and forced her to look at him.

"Rowiya!" That had no effect. Then he closed his eyes and looked at her again. "Sandra!"

She looked into his eyes. "It's me isn't it?"

"Why did you always stare out the window? Why?"

She thought of that single memory came to her of a young child and her grandfather and father looking up at the stars on Earth. Weyoun reached in and pulled her to that memory in the meld. He had her sit down in one of the large chairs in the room.

He sat across from her. "What is this place…Sandra." It would take getting used to calling her by her Human name again.

She stood up and looked around. "I know this place. I was Human wasn't I?" She looked out the window as the sun just set. Memories came to her of staring out the window on the station. Weyoun didn't alter those.

"What is so special about this place?" Weyoun asked in earnest as he knew he was responsible for destroying her mind. It was then he realized he actually lost the war. You can't keep what you destroy.

"This was the last time I spent with my father. I had a father and grandfather. I slept all day, prepared for three nights and three days to make sure I could stay up all night. My father and grandfather had a hobby of hand drawing star charts. Once a month they would come here wait for dusk and watch the stars slowly go by."

Sandra sat down again and leaned back into the chair. "They told me stories of each constellation and quizzed me on where they would be in the sky each month. I was ten when I started to chart the stars with them and I would make tea and drink it with them all night. We would only go to sleep when the last star left the sky. Each month I was part of something my family has been doing for over six hundred years. We have the star charts to prove it. I was fifteen the last time I did the charts." She shifted in the chair with quiet tears flowing down her face.

"My father was called to duty in Starfleet. He never returned. A Cardassian warship attacked and destroyed the ship he was on. A year later my Grandfather brought me to an outpost where he did business. He died a few months after that. I never returned to Earth."

He stood and looked out of the window to see the stars of Earth. In this single conversation he learned more about the Human mind than any report or study. Sandra was still very much human as her identity is ingrained into her and to take that identity away from her meant killing her. Any Human adult would fight as she did. If they were altered it would have to be at a very young age before their identity as a Human was formed.

"We have to go back now. I have much to explain to you."

She nodded and they came back to reality. He held her still and brought her to the bed and had her lie down with him sitting next to her. "Weyoun what did you do to me?"

"I was selfish and destroyed your mind. Those that will be turned like you will be children if it is even worth looking for the research." After what he witnessed he began to internally fear Humans. Sandra was broken but her mind fought for control over his manipulations. A human mind that was focused was a very dangerous thing and the idea of this research falling into their hands scared him a lot.

She looked into his eyes. "The Founder will have you killed for that."

"I'm the last Weyoun. She'll think before giving that order. But if she orders my death I only hoped that I served her well. If I can't get the research I'll give her Earth." His voice hardened with the realization that he may actually fail the Founder.

"Good." That's all she could say. "I have nothing there now. Only a sad memory." She closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

Weyoun placed her under the covers and left her there as he returned to his duties. It would be three weeks before she woke up again.

…

I know this chapter isn't as long as it normally is but had to leave things off here. The next chapter is the end of this story.


	11. How is That Possible?

Well this is the end of this story. Hope you all enjoyed the ride to date. Thanks for those that reviewed. You kept me going! I own nothing of Star Trek. Please review! I would love to hear from those that have read but never reviewed!

….

Weyoun served the Dominion with almost a fanatical grace that in the end only caused further alienation with the Cardassians. The Federation was making terrific headway against the Dominion, even with Breen as the newest and very skilled allies.

Dumar along with Major Kira and the Cardassian outcast, Garak have managed to turn the rest of Cardassia against the Dominion. He feared for the Founder as they were now on a planet surrounded by enemies. Though there were enough JemHadar to defend themselves against any attack he knew well enough that Cardassians were unpredictable.

As his duties commenced he was always aware of Sandra. Though he connected with her each day to keep the link they had from driving him insane he felt a part of him was still missing. He hated each minute of this link. It was a weakness that he hid well from the Founder who was withering away before his eyes.

Thoughts of the Founder wouldn't leave his head and his mind hardened each day that the war continued. All of his anger was cast upon the Cardassians for betraying the alliance with the Dominion. He hated every one of them and would make sure that every Cardassian was erased from the Alpha quadrant.

"Weyoun."

He turned realizing that the weak voice was coming from his Founder. "Yes, Founder?"

"Have you made any progress with Rowiya?" She prodded knowing the answer already.

"No. She's regressed further." He failed the Founder and shame radiated off of him in waves. It was the first time since Weyoun 6 that a Weyoun had failed.

"I see." Her voice sounded weak and she knew she was dying from the disease that had infected her and the rest of the link.

"Founder, if I could give my life to save you I would do it without question." He was now kneeling before his Founder, complete devotion in his voice and eyes.

She took pity on him and admitted to herself that she would miss Weyoun deeply when this clone died. He was the most devoted Vorta she had ever known and had an intuitiveness about what his Gods wanted before being asked. "My most devoted Weyoun. I have no doubt that you would offer everything to me if asked. But unfortunately this is one thing I cannot ask of you."

His heart raced as he was receiving praise from the Founder. She was pleased with him and a part of him loved her all the more for it and drove him further to win this war.

"Do not feel that you failed me in anything Weyoun. Especially with Rowiya. She simply proves that Humans are never to be allowed to enter the Dominion. They will simply need to be broken and used as slaves. I expect you to make them understand it was a mistake to fight the Dominion." She was well aware that it was a group of Humans that designed the disease that she was dying from.

For the second time today he felt pride rise in his chest. "I will make them suffer for what they had done." He meant every word he spoke.

"And I will enjoy watching as you carry that out." She stood and resumed her duties with the JemHadar following close behind.

His anger swelled and needed an outlet and knew of a perfect place to vent his frustrations. He returned to his quarters where Sandra slept. She had regressed but woke up long enough each day to eat and take care of herself.

She was currently awake just getting out of the bedroom. Turning she saw ferocity in his eyes and knew that she was not going to enjoy her time awake. "I am not your enemy. You won Weyoun. Call me Rowiya if you desire and I'll call you Master if it pleases you." Her body was weak but her mind was more alert than it had been in a very long time. All of the distorted memories were finally falling back into place. He called this her regression back to being Human.

"I see we have some spirit today."

"If you like. I honestly don't care anymore. I don't care if you win the war and set Earth ablaze with hate. I don't care if you rape my mind every day until I beg you to kill me." She walked up to him with her own sense of fire ready to rip through him.

He smiled realizing that he could still have some fun with her but decided against his usual forms of torture. She was now more defiant than ever making sure never to tie her hair back, to state how human she was still, how the Founders were not Gods only to be beaten afterwards. He has hardened her to the point she can no longer be harmed.

"Come with me."

She followed close behind him no longer caring what the outcome of this new situation. He brought her to a meeting room to watch the current events of the war on a large screen. "The Dominion will win this war. Earth will become mine once the Federation has fallen. Now I could be influenced as to how Humans will be treated under my leadership." He showed her pictures of Earth and some news collected by Dominion spies.

Sandra's shell was starting to crack and her emotions were showing. He forced her to watch her people live normal lives, lives that she once lived. "Why are you doing this? You won!"

He held her before the screen. "I need you emotionally awake. I was too harsh with you. It seems Humans grow stronger under pressure. You slipped out of your madness in one month."

"I see you finally admitted I'm Human." She said with some triumph.

He held her closer to him and whispered in her ear. "Your mind is Human only. But you are not Vorta either. What you are called in my language is Nayna-Ro. A mistake or a failed experiment, not even worthy of being defective."

"Ah but I am not a failed experiment. Dr. Yunnin had succeeded as I am fully Vorta DNA wise. I am his greatest achievement and your greatest failing." She struggled to get out of his hold but he only held her tighter. "Even now you can't let go of that fact. Does that displease your dying Founder?" She said the last few words with venom and humor.

"How did you…?"

"Your thoughts. When I was weak you let your guard down."She slowly built up her energy as Weyoun was close enough that he would be able to feel her raise her energy. She had to distract him. "So is she dying? Flaking away to dust?"

Weyoun was gripping her so tight now that she knew he was bruising her. "They are Gods so they will live."

She started to laugh now felling more alive than she had in a very long time. "Humans did it didn't they? Pushed Humans too far and you'll find they are not so enlightened so gentle and trustworthy. How does it feel that the Dominion will be wiped out by a virus rather than a glorious battle?"

He let her go throwing her to the floor. As soon as she focused on him she sent a blast of energy and sent him across the room. He landed hard on the floor and stood quickly. Sandra stood but was unable to build up another blast again for some time. She was still too weak form lack of physical activity for so long.

Weyoun took the opportunity to advance on her and slam her against a console, cracking it with her face. When he pulled her head back he was pleased that her perfect face was spit and bleeding. "I think that will leave a scar."

She kicked out and he fell pulling her down with him. Drops of her blood splattered against his face as he forced her into submission on the floor. His face was inches from hers and a wildness that she had never seen there before flooded his features. He took his hands to her ears and cut into them with his fingernails that were far sharper and harder than she had thought.

Pain seared through her body as the nerves of her ears connected with the rest of her body. She screamed in horror. The JemHadar that stood guard remained as statues observing the fight with interest.

He was manic with anger and her screams only urged him to continue.

She knew he wouldn't kill her. That thought alone scared her to no end. This constant torture was going to drive her crazy in the end and this, she knew, was her last chance to end this horrific game of theirs.

Lifting a leg up quickly she struck between his and he was momentarily winded with pain. Pushing him off of her she pulled back against a wall to catch her breath while he recovered. The JemHadar were watching so she knew that if she tried to bring harm to Weyoun again they would intervene.

"Very wise, _Rowiya_." He spat her Vorta name. "Attacking me a second time will only invite the JemHadar's attention."

She started to raise energy again. Only to defend herself if Weyoun tried to attack her again.

He realized what she was doing and knew that she was on the defensive and had to decide what to do with her quickly. Motioning to two JemHadar he had them hold her. "It seems that you have become uncontrollable and that has to be remedied." He looked over at the consol and an idea came to him.

With fluid steps he walked over to the cracked console and picked up a shard that broke free from her face impacting it.

Sandra watched every movement that he made as he walked back to her. "Sit her down and hold her there." She was forced into a chair and held by the powerful hands of the JemHadar.

"I honestly didn't want things to reach this point but you gave me little choice." He played with the shard in his hand. Not sharp enough to harm his hands as he held it but still sharp enough to do the damage he intended to inflict upon her. He looked deeply into her eyes and smiled. "I don't normally do this dirty work but I'll gladly make an exception for you."

Fear made her way through her as what he was going to do will do two things to her. Scar her and make her weak.

"It has been known that other species consider the Vorta to have two physical attributes that are very attractive. Our eyes and our ears. I'll be honest with you. I'll miss looking at your eyes and the emotion that they communicate to me."

"NO!"

Before she could reason with him he thrust the shard into one eye and then the other. Within seconds she was blinded and screaming in pain. Her arms were pinned to the chair to prevent her from comforting herself from the pain.

He was enjoying watching her writhe in pain, purplish blue blood streaming down her face. Only after her screaming eased did he allow the JemHadar to release her. She instantly clutched her face covering the spaces were her eyes were and fell to the floor. A few minutes after that she stood with ragged pain filled breaths. Tears stung her wounded eyes, adding to the agony of the violation.

"I could have been reasoned with you bastard!" Her words took strength for her to say. She reached out to strike him only to fall to the floor, unknowingly at his feet.

In a cold and strangely quiet triumphant voice he spoke to her. "I've been trying to reason with you from the first day I met you aboard Terok Nor. You resisted at every turn and I made sure that you were not to be cloned."

"What was stopping you?" She really wanted to know.

He knelt down in front of her. "I wanted to see the transformation myself. You have no idea how fascinated I was with you. Never had this happened in Dominion history. Unique is something very rare amongst Vorta and you were unique beyond understanding."

"Is that why Orana was so arrogant, so powerful?"

She could hear his smile as he spoke. "Yes, very much so. Cloning you would kill you in the end as the process is very trying."

"So I take it the original Weyoun is dead."

"Possibly, I honestly don't know. The original Vorta are said to be rather strong." He tilted his head to the side and observed Sandra's struggle. She looked so fragile now, so vulnerable.

He dropped the shard as he held her face in his hands. She screamed for a second when his fingers made contact with her face. "No more please." Her voice was weak with her being broken. "Is this what you will do to Earth if the Dominion wins? Reason with all the Humans only to break them in the end?"

His gentle laugher reverberated through her. "That and more." He knew she was talking about breaking the Human race, making them cower and punishing them for fighting. "I will never kill you as I am still linked with you."

"You're the last Weyoun. How does it feel to be original?" Sarcasm dripped off her tired voice.

He didn't enjoy being reminded of his situation and stood up. She fell forward her hand touching the bloodied shard.

As he turned away from her he addressed the JemHadar, not seeing her place the shard in her sleeve. They roughly picked her up and brought her to central command. He wanted to keep a close watch on her for the next few hours and he was too busy for him to keep watch over her in his quarters.

She was seated at one end of the room with a JemHadar standing over her. The pain was throbbing now and she wanted to throw up from it. Her hearing was still just as good as ever and used that ability to see as best she could.

Weyoun noticed her paying attention to the activities in the room he typed a quick message to some Vorta and they entered the room an hour later. It was a thin metallic collar of sorts and placed it around Sandra's neck.

"I think you deserve this. If you want any answers I suggest you ask now."

"When will you die, you horrific bastard?"

He laughed gently as he activated the collar. It was only after a few minutes that she realized what it was. It blocked the universal translator. There was no way for her to understand what was going on around her. She was in the most powerful room in the Alpha quadrant with the up to date information about the war and she could understand nothing. He took her hearing from her as well.

…..

Weyoun stood stock still as he read the reports. The tide had instantly shifted in the war in the Federation's favor. It wasn't until he saw the Founder enter the room did he move. "Founder." He bowed as usual.

"Things are not going well. I want the Cardassian cities burned to the ground for their behavior."

"I'll give the order instantly." He gave the order for the JemHadar to turn against the Cardassian citizens and lay waste to the cities.

The Founder looked over at Sandra and set a questioning gaze toward Weyoun. "What happened here?"

"I had to subdue her, Founder. It took this action to finally break her."

She turned to him. "I see. Now we have to make sure that the Cardassians suffer. They seem to have some Federation traits."

The security alarm alerted them that the building has been breached. The power went off for a minute then turned back on again. "Dumar and his associates have entered the building. Founder we should evacuate for your safety." He was trying not to plead with her.

Sandra could hear voices change from positive to worried in those hours of sitting. After the alarm went off she was able to hear normally again. The device must have been connected with the central computer. Though she could hear again she made sure to act as she had been, confused and defeated.

"No, I'll remain here. I'll be just as vulnerable her as I would be on a ship."

Weyoun ordered the remaining JemHadar to stop anyone entering the upper levels. He knew that would leave them vulnerable if Dumar and his rebels broke through. Everything was falling apart so quickly and his mind was trying to maintain as much security for as long as possible to protect the Founder.

He observed the failing JemHadar and the rebels get closer and closer. Eventually he ordered the final two JemHadar to stand guard and see to it that no one entered. It was a folly to think that they would actually defend the room for very long but none the less he did what he had to do.

A voice behind him broke him from his morbid thoughts.

"You lost Weyoun."

He turned realizing it was Sandra that was speaking. "I see your universal translator isn't blocked."

"You lost. They're coming and they'll kill you, me and your precious Founder."

The Founder stood and walked over to Sandra. "We may have lost this war Rowiya but the Dominion soldiers will continue to fight and wipe out as many Federation ships as they can."

Sandra stood a little uneasily as she was now lightheaded from the blood loss and pain. "Then kill me as well."

The female changeling was not used to being so boldly addressed. "You belong to Weyoun and he'll not suffer with your death."

Weyoun would have smiled as he had once again heard praise from a Founder but his powerful ears could hear the rebels approach and the JemHadar failing in their attempt to defend the room.

Sandra heard the door open and knew that Weyoun and the changeling would turn their attentions away from her. She took out the shard and quickly with all the strength she had ripped her throat open. She found the chair and fell into it.

If Weyoun wasn't killed then he would suffer from her death, incomplete without her.

The last thoughts she had was how quickly her body weakened and how happy she felt knowing that when she closed her eyes they would never open again.

Sandra's death went by unnoticed as Major Kira and Garak entered the room fully armed. "Well, well Major Kira. What a pleasant surprise." His voice indicated the opposite.

A sound behind him caught his attention. He then noticed Sandra dead on the floor. The shard in her hand that he blinded her with still held in her hands. It was then he realized that he was going to end up dead or go insane. Death didn't scare him. All he wanted was to make sure that the Founder would not be harmed.

He looked back at the intruders and noticed that Dumar was missing. "Where is Dumar? The hero of the hour."

"He's dead." Garak spoke with anger.

"What a loss that was. Lucky for him he won't live to see a free Cardassia. Or what's left of it."

Just as the words were finished Garak fired a deadly shot at Weyoun. The Vorta fell to the floor dead.

"I really wish you hadn't done that. He was my last Weyoun."

Garak smiled at the Founder. "I was hoping you were going to say that."

"Garak look." Kira motioned over to the dead female Vorta on the floor. Kira kept her phaser rifle pointed at the changeling.

He wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't watching it with his own eyes.

Sandra's body was transforming into that of a Human. Small thin lines left her body as they transformed the body from Vorta to Human. As they left her body they faded away to nothing.

Kira was in shock as she recognized the face as the female Vorta she saw on the station when the Dominion was in control. She turned her gaze to the changeling. "How is that possible?"

The female Founder refused to answer knowing that the research was still on Cardassia. After some questioning she was handed over to Odo who gave her the cure. She ended the war shortly after. Odo promised to return to his people if the war ended.

By the time Kira was no longer overtaken by the end of the war and remembered the fact that a Vorta transformed into a Human before her eyes, the body was gone. Weyoun's body was also removed. She only assumed that the Cardassians removed them to rid some of the carnage in the central command centre.

The female changeling was tried as a war criminal but held a quiet dignity. She would wait decades if needed to obtain the research. It was on Cardassia in a central computer that held Cardassia's communication and power controls that have not been changed in over three hundred years. Even the Dominion couldn't rid Cardassia of it and because of the resilience there was a weapon that the Dominion in the future could use against the Federation.

….

I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you thought of the ending.


End file.
